The Hunt for BK201
by Aerysa
Summary: Sequel to After He Was Gone. Hei/Misaki. After a year's disappearance, BK-201 has finally been tracked by the CIA and he's "out of control". Sucking up their pride, they have requested assistance from Foreign Affairs and MI-6.
1. The Transfer

I'm back! ^^ This time with the start of the sequel to After He Was Gone. At first I couldn't think of a storyline for this, but thanks to Dear4Life's review comment on chapter 4 of the other story, I was able to get an idea for it. I'm not sure how things are going to turn out, but I can guarantee you this story is longer than 4 chapters XD I generally like to finish writing completely before I start posting, but I should be far enough ahead that I can update regularly.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~

**********

**The Hunt for BK-201**

**Chapter One – The Transfer**

Lying down on her couch with her arms behind her head, Misaki Kirihara sighed. She remembered seeing Li-kun – _no, Hei_, she mentally corrected herself – doing this when he waited around in the park. She was still the same Misaki, working at the same job, but the biggest difference between then and now was the fact that Hei was missing from her life.

Before, she would have the random encounter with him; not so random now that she thought about it. Now, she only had the bittersweet memory of the couple times he had held her and their kiss in the dark at Shinjuku Gyoen.

Closing her eyes, she could remember like it was just yesterday that he had left her. In actuality, it was really a year since he permanently disappeared from her life. She understood his purpose; she really did, but only in her head.

As the days dragged into weeks and months, her view on the issue shifted. Of course she wanted justice and she would help those she could. But it wasn't enough anymore. Justice didn't heal her heartache. No, if she were to arrest Hei, the only reason would be to cuff him to her side forever.

Sighing again, it was impossible. She didn't know where to start looking and neither did she have the means to. As much as she loved him, she couldn't justify leaving behind all the victims in Japan to chase this empty dream. She only knew two things regarding Hei: he was no longer in Japan as they couldn't track him and that he was still alive, based on the activity of his star. Kanami thought it was due to her stubbornness regarding the capture that she asked, but it was more for her peace of mind.

"Hello?" she answered when she finally realized her phone was ringing.

"_Misaki! What have you been doing? I already tried to call you three times."_

"Sorry father, I was in the shower," she lied. "What is it?"

"_Well, I know this should wait until you come in to work, but I wanted to give you a head's up regarding the issue."_

"What is it?"

"_I want you to learn English," _he answered.

"English? Whatever for?"

"_You're being transferred... To America."_

"What? How could you do this to me?" she exclaimed in surprise. "I have no authority there."

"_It's BK-201."_

Misaki quickly sat up after hearing that name.

"_We know he's not in Japan. We haven't been able to track him until now, but the CIA has tracked him in their country."_

"CIA? Those bastards wouldn't care. They just want all the glory!"

"_It's not that simple,"_ her father commented. _"This BK-201 isn't like the BK-201 we dealt with here. As I'm sure you know from Ishizaki-san, BK-201 has been extremely active."_

"But what does this have to do with me?" she asked in confusion.

"_They finally sucked in their pride to ask for help. Normally, we'd have no jurisdiction over there, but they requested assistance from us and MI-6. You're the best we've got and you've been following his case the longest."_

"You mean I'm supposed to be the liaison?"

"_Yes. You have about a month to learn all that you can before you leave."_

"Understood," she replied, trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

"_Take care now. I'll tell you all the details later."_

"Yes, okay."

Misaki grinned as she put down her phone. Just as she had been griping about the fact that she would never see him again. If she was on his case again, that would increase her chances in catching him. He had always been the one to find her, but now it was her turn to find him. She couldn't believe her luck!

***

"Have a seat, Misaki."

"Yes sir."

Misaki glanced around the office, wondering why she had to wait as she was supposed to be briefed on the new mission she was being given. When she had first heard the news, she had been able to fall asleep on a cloud of bliss. She even dreamed of how they would meet again; she was so excited.

"Enter," her father said as there was a knock on the door.

Turning around to see who entered, Misaki was surprised to see the tanned lady, April, enter with the pale little boy, July. Then she remembered that MI-6 had been asked as well. They must be extremely desperate to ask for this much assistance. The only person missing from the picture was November 11.

"Thank you for coming."

The two nodded their head in reply.

"I'm sure you've been briefed already. The reason that I asked you to come is because you'll be working with Misaki again."

"Yes."

"This will be her first time overseas and she doesn't know the language well. I hope it's not too much to ask that you take care of her..."

"Friend."

Everyone looked at July in surprise. Misaki didn't realize that he considered her a friend. The first time she had even heard him say something like that was when they had been searching for November 11. But in a way, she had been close to November 11 and she had helped July. Maybe that was why?

"Yes, we'll do our best together," April replied with a slight smile. "Are we to leave on the same flight?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Not a problem. We'll connect again later, Misaki."

"Okay."

Misaki waited for them to leave before turning back to her father. He actually seemed worried, enough for it to show at work. If it weren't for the prospect of seeing Hei again, she would be nervous as well.

"Dad, I'll be okay," she finally said as she made her way towards his desk. "You know they'll look after me. I'll have my cell phone with me, so you can contact me."

"I... I know you'll be careful. Honestly, I really didn't want you to go... But could you imagine the disaster it would be if I sent Kono or Saito instead?"

"I'll be perfectly fine," she answered, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "I need to get back to work."

Her father nodded his head and Misaki gave him a small smile. How things had changed... If it had been this moment over a year ago, she wouldn't dream of calling him father here. But Hei was the one who had changed that stern and uptight part of her. It was difficult to be stern when she was constantly facing heartache.

"Chief, what was that about?" Saito asked as she returned to the office. "Did we get in trouble?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I have an announcement to make."

The rest of her team turned towards her as they waited to hear what this was about. She took her time looking at each and every member who had spent all this time with her. Even so, she knew there was always the possibility that she wouldn't make it back. That was what had her father so worried.

"I just spoke to the Superintendent. Next month, I'll be leaving for America and you'll be on your own."

The silence that filled the room after her statement was eerie. It seemed like even the clocks had stopped ticking. Suddenly, there was a burst of activity as everyone voiced their disbelief at the same time. Misaki finally had to hold up her hand to silence them.

"But why?" Saito asked, acting as the spokesman for the group.

"They've finally tracked BK-201 in the States. Usually, we wouldn't be able to do anything, but he's out of control and the CIA has specifically requested assistance from us and MI-6. Since this was our case, I'm being sent there to give them all the assistance I can."

"What about us?"

"I'll leave you in charge," Misaki said to Saito. "I trust you. I trust all of you. You'll be okay by yourselves."

"I... When do you leave?"

"The beginning of next month. I'll help as much as I can before I leave... Hey!"

Misaki was startled when Saito began sobbing like a little boy. Otsuka was starting to tear up as well while the other two looked unhappy regarding the news. Even though she had been strict with them, Misaki was glad that they cared about her.

"Come on... Don't cry. I'm not leaving yet and I'll be going with April and July."


	2. The Journey

Back with the next chapter :) Hei and Yin even show up for a bit! But that's all I'm going to say.

Just a note to make. Talking which is underlined means that it's spoken in English.

For example:  
"Then I'm going for a run" = spoken in Japanese  
"Then I'm going for a run" = spoken in English

It was in a different font to show the difference in my original, but it doesn't seem to show up after uploading it... So unless someone has a better suggestion as to how I might show the difference, then that's how it's going to be. Enjoy~

**********

**Chapter Two – The Journey**

In her apartment, Misaki checked and rechecked her bags again and again. She was finally leaving for America. They had thrown a safe journey party for her a couple days ago. She was going to miss them... But even so, in her heart, she knew she couldn't come back to this place. Not without Hei. Glancing around the place she had called home, she said good-bye to the place that had sheltered her for so many years.

"Are you ready?" April asked when she met them in the lobby.

"As I'll ever be."

April nodded and their driver came to take her bags. From the schedule, they would fly to Washington, D.C. On their first official there, they would be taken to CIA headquarters to speak with their people. Now that they were actually leaving, she was feeling apprehensive about this. She would no longer be in Japan where she had the safety of language, culture and people.

She glanced over at her companions, but neither of them spoke. Disheartened by November 11's absence, she knew he would be here if he were still alive. It was times like this that she missed him the most. He would know how to lighten up this heavy atmosphere. But in a way, not to be rude to the dead, it was good also because he could easily read her thoughts with his sharp insight.

***

Misaki yawned as she stepped off the plane. As she passed through the tunnel into the terminal, she felt her jaw drop open. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the airport was as spacious as it was back home. April nudged her along and she snapped out of her daze. She realized now that she had been overambitious in thinking that she'd be able to find Hei.

"Misaki, are you coming?"

"Ah, yes..."

She followed along as they made their way to the baggage claim. They had purposely travelled like normal citizens to avoid any unnecessary attention. Despite coming from Tokyo, she still felt like a country bumpkin. She felt out of place as she watched the people walking by. A fair majority of them were fashionably dressed, which made her feel awkward. It didn't help that her companion was drawing attention to them.

It took her great effort to push away the insecurities lurking underneath the surface. They just had to grab their belongings and they would be taken to their hotel. All expenses were to be paid for by the CIA since they were the ones to request assistance. When they finally had all their belongings, April led them to a set of stairs that were hidden from plain view.

"Where are we going?" Misaki inquired, wondering why she knew about this.

"CIA instructions. They're going to meet us in the underground parking lot."

"Oh..."

She should have figured they would do something like this. Arriving in Washington wasn't very different from leaving Tokyo. No one spoke. They were just whisked away the moment everyone and everything was in the car. All that was left for her to do was stare out the window. She couldn't believe her eyes; at how beautiful the city was. Compared to the modern design of Tokyo, there was a sense of history behind the buildings in Washington.

They finally arrived at their hotel and Misaki was stunned by it. She had never seen anything so amazing before. There was nothing like this back home... And she was supposed to stay here as a guest of the CIA. Somehow it seemed too surreal, especially considering all the horror stories she had heard regarding them.

"Willard InterContinental Washington. Never expected that one."

"Sorry, what was that?" Misaki asked as she didn't understand a word of what April just said.

"It's nothing. I was just surprised that they made reservations for us here. This is one of the best hotels. I'm sure you can tell that there is a classic elegance to this historical building."

"Yes..."

"Might as well enjoy it since you don't know when you'll get a second chance like this. I heard they even have a spa."

Misaki could only shake her head at April's reasoning, but that was to be expected from a Contractor. She wondered if the CIA knew that she was one, but figured they did since she had been partnered with MI-6's former best agent. Besides, they had their own Contractors, so it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone there.

"Here's your key. We're on the same floor, but we're not right next to each other. July will be staying with me."

"Understood."

Misaki took the key and followed along as they made their way towards the elevator. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was on a different world; she had never seen anything so extravagant before. And now she had the opportunity to stay here. If Kanami heard about this, she would be so jealous.

The elevator ride was at a leisurely pace compared to the ones back home. Since they had arrived late in the evening, there weren't too many people around. It wasn't the people that she wasn't used to as there were a lot more back home. It was the space. Tokyo seemed like a closet compared to all the room they had over here.

"Well, here you are. We need to be there by 9AM, so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, thanks. Good night."

July nodded his head in reply before he left with April where they headed further down the hall. Slowly letting herself in, Misaki wasn't sure what to expect. As she flipped on the lights, she was surprised by how much space there was for her room. It was very open compared to what she was used to considering that it was the same size as her apartment, minus the kitchen.

Glancing around, she dragged in her suitcase, unsure if she could get used to staying here. Now that she was alone, she felt very small and useless. She never expected this when she thought of searching for Hei. He could be anywhere. Not only that, she only had April and July to rely on and she didn't understand the language that well – just the basics.

Sitting down on the bed, she let out a sigh, tears pooling in her eyes. Before Hei, she would never dream of crying. Now, it was one of the only ways to get by without him. She took off her glasses and placed them on the side table. Flopping over unhappily, she didn't even bother to change as she cried herself to sleep.

***

"Um... Hei?"

"What is it?" he asked, surprised that she sounded nervous. "Did you see something?"

"Yes..."

"Well, what is it?"

"I saw her – Misaki-san," Yin replied slowly, unsure of how he would take it.

"What? Here? Weren't you watching the CIA?"

"Yes. She was with them and the two with November 11."

"You're joking," he stated in disbelief, even though he knew she wasn't. "How? Why?"

"I don't know. I only saw them briefly before they got into the car. I lost contact after that."

"Damn it!" Hei exploded. "Why did she have to come here? I'm going to kill her!"

"No you won't."

"Gah, of course I wouldn't," he retorted to her matter-of-fact comment. "Damn it. Look for her. She must be working with the CIA, but if she helps them..."

Hei slammed his fist against the kitchen counter before he stormed to his room. This was terrible! Why did his Misaki have to come here of all places? He had purposely left Japan to get away from her. Even so, there hadn't been a day that went by without him thinking of her.

They had purposely left Tokyo as soon as possible to avoid creating trails, until they finally reached America through convoluted travels. He had picked this place because he figured he would be out of her reach, halfway across the planet. He never figured the CIA to be that desperate, but it could be the Syndicate.

Just like they had agents in Foreign Affairs and MI-6, he knew they had them in the CIA as well. There were bound to be others after him, but the ones in agencies were the ones who had the power. And now they had to pull his beloved Misaki into this mess. The moment Yin found her, he was going to give that woman a piece of his mind.


	3. The Meeting

Back with more ^^

A reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English and regular speech is spoken in Japanese.

Another note: I'm making good progress with the writing (as in I'm obsessed with finishing this story :p) so updates will stay regular. It's always so much nicer when you get a regular update on a story you're interested in. So I try not to keep people waiting for an ending. Anyways, enjoy~ And as always, let me know if you see any mistakes. I'll fix what I can. Thanks for reading!

**********

**Chapter Three – The Meeting**

"My God, what happened to you?" April exclaimed as they went to pick up Misaki. "Your eyes are red."

"I... It's nothing."

"I bet you're homesick since you're not used to it. November 11 would have had a field day with this one if he were here. Come on. Let's go."

Misaki smiled as she saw right through her. She wasn't only homesick, but they didn't need to know that part. They made their way to the dining room to have a quick bite to eat before they headed out. They were met at the front by the same guy who had driven them the night before.

"Are they all like this?" Misaki asked in a hushed voice. "He hasn't even told us his name. How can we trust him?"

"His badge. He showed it to me yesterday. They're CIA; what do you expect?"

"I just thought they'd be friendlier, more like November."

"I promise you, November is one of a kind," she replied with a laugh. "You're better off not meeting more people like him."

"I rather deal with him than these stone-faced officers. He could be annoying, but at least he displayed some emotion."

To her surprise, July nodded his head in agreement. Even she had been bad with showing her emotions and she wasn't this bad. If they were all like this, she didn't know how she would survive through the process. Everyone back home was serious when they were doing their work, for the most part, but they knew how to have fun afterwards.

When they arrived at the CIA headquarters, Misaki inwardly sighed. After that conversation with April, she wasn't looking forward to this. Dragging her feet, she followed after the others as the driver led them into the building. She didn't even care to look around. If only there was some simple way to find Hei...

"Good morning. I'm glad to see you made it."

Misaki watched as a man approached them. She found herself watching him closely, wondering if he was a Contractor. There was nothing outstanding about him; short brown hair and green eyes; average build, closer to the lean side; average height, shorter than Hei and a simple navy suit. At least he had a bit of expression as he smiled.

"Good morning. I'm Jack Robinson. I was sent to meet you."

"I'm April. This is July, from MI-6. She's Misaki Kirihara from Foreign Affairs."

"Go – Good morning," Misaki said nervously, the first time she had to use the basic English she had learned.

He nodded his head and led them further into the building. Hearing his name, she had frozen up. It was ironic that they had been talking about their Jack that morning; to then meet another Jack. This new Jack was nothing like the one she knew and Misaki inwardly sighed. She wasn't sure how many people she would meet and Jack seemed to be a common name. But she was content to exclusively know only one Jack.

"I've brought them here."

"Right this way; have a seat."

Misaki wasn't sure what was going on as they entered a room where a handful of people had been waiting. April pointed to a chair and she quickly took it. They spoke too fast for her to understand what was going on. As they retook their seats around the table, Misaki glanced around the room. These were the people she had to work with.

"Where's the translator? I need her right now."

"They're getting you a translator," April told her. "I don't expect you learned enough English to follow along."

"Thank goodness... They speak too fast. Even then, I only learned basic things for conversations."

April nodded in reply as another lady took a seat next to Misaki. Relieved that they had thought this far ahead, Misaki smiled. She smiled back and quickly introduced herself as Amelia Thompson.

"I'm Jacob Ramsay, head chief of our group here at the CIA," she told her as the man spoke. "I want to thank you for coming since this wasn't an easy decision for us to make. For now, I want to bring you up to speed on things happening regarding BK-201."

Misaki listened carefully as he explained that they were finding dead Contractors around the city, all with the same MO. Some of the ones killed had even been their own. So far, no civilians had been killed, but they feared it was only a matter of time. Their government was not impressed with the way things were happening in their capital and they wanted it solved as quickly as possible.

They showed them photographs of some victims and Misaki could see burn marks on some of them. Others had been pierced by his blade. All in all, she was terrified for Hei that there were this many after him. She knew he was a good person. He didn't kill without reason despite the stigma around his Messier code. If the CIA had Contractor agents killed, it was because they were actually undercover for the Syndicate.

That fact alone set her back up. She would help them find BK-201, only because it ultimately helped her to find him. She made a mental note to be careful of what she said to these people. Any one of them could be working on the other side and she was not going to willingly help the people trying to kill him.

"Ms. Kirihara, if you would. Please share your thoughts or experiences with the situation with us."

Everyone turned to look at her, waiting expectantly. Apparently, she was the resident BK-201 expert. She stood slowly, to give herself extra time to sort out the facts.

"It's alarming to hear how far he has progressed. In Japan, he never showed this much activity and it's quite baffling to me. From what I can see from the pictures, it was his doing. I can only do so much on this end without help. Between April, July and myself, we'll need to analyze everything you've collected so far. Also, I would also like to request the program software for your tracking system. The Astronomy Unit is willing to give us all the support we need to catch him, but they don't have the proper software."

"Done. Tell her it's done. If we don't catch this bastard, my neck is on the line," Jacob stated. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. I trust you can introduce yourselves to our guests."

"Yes sir!"

***

"Thank you for all your help, Amelia-san," Misaki said as she was walking with her CIA translator. "How did you come to learn Japanese? It's very good."

"Please, just call me Amelia. I uh, I learned Japanese because I'm somewhat of an otaku as you would call them," she admitted shyly. "I've been studying it in university and I even went overseas to learn in one of your universities to perfect it. I never thought it'd actually come in handy."

"And you've always wanted to be in the CIA?"

"Not specifically, but something to help the people."

"Me too," Misaki replied with a smile, pleased to find someone like her even if she was American.

"If you need help with anything, you only need to contact me. I've been assigned to aid you in your tasks, especially since our documentation is all in English. I've already translated some of the main pieces, unofficially, for you to start with."

"Oh, wow. Thank you so much. It really helps a lot."

"I'll do my best to help capture this evil monster," she replied seriously. "I don't really trust Contractors, but I still don't want to see them killed mindlessly."

"Thanks."

Amelia smiled as she entered into another room with Misaki to find that April and July were already there. Another officer was there as he equipped them with badges, cell phones and guns. It seemed that she was to be granted temporary status as a CIA member the entire time that they were here.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Amelia. I can take care of the rest."

"Very well," she replied to April's statement. "I'll see you later, Misaki."

"Thanks."

"Come here, Misaki," April said after Amelia left. "They've thought of everything for us already."

"I can see that. Are they also equipping July?"

"Only with a badge. He doesn't need that other stuff."

July nodded as he held up his badge for her to see. Misaki smiled as he tucked it back into his pant pocket. The two of them waited for her as she equipped herself. She made sure to check that the guns were cleaned and ready for use.

"If ever they're used, you only need to ask for more ammo. They've given you clearance to use them if you ever feel the need to use it."

"They're not really my style, but he said we have clearance to use the guns if you ever feel the need to."

"Ah... Th – thank you... Um..." Misaki said nervously, embarrassed that she couldn't remember his name.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll come with me, I'll give you a tour of our area."

"He's going to show us around."

"Oh, okay."


	4. The Warning

**Chapter Four – The Warning**

Misaki sighed as she finally entered her room for the first time after leaving. Even then, they were leaving immediately after she changed. In celebration of their first successful day here, April was going to take her out for supper. Afterwards, they were going to leave July in the room while they went out for drinks. She had a feeling it was only because she wanted to, despite it being her obeisance.

As she changed into something more comfortable, she glanced at the cell phone they had given her. What was the point? She didn't know anyone in America anyways. If she was on duty, she would be with April and July. She had her own cell phone and decided to leave the other one in her room. She wouldn't need it.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Coming!"

She opened her door to find them waiting outside. The only difference was that one had left her jacket behind and the other his hat. She thought they would change since they had given her time to do so.

"I hope you don't mind if we only stay in the hotel. We can eat in their dining room and it'll be easier for later, to drop off July."

"I don't mind. But uh, could you order for me?"

"We'll try the buffet. How does that sound? That way you can try whatever interests you," April suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me."

April led the way with July beside her. Misaki wondered if they were always together like this. If it weren't for such a visible difference of skin color, she could imagine them as mother and child. Even so, it was never in her nature to pry. They were November 11's partners and he trusted them. That was all she needed to know.

"Come on already. What are you spacing out for?"

Misaki felt the embarrassment tinge her cheeks pink. While she had been contemplating about their relationship, she had stopped walking completely. Now she was standing alone in the middle of the lobby. Trying not to embarrass herself even further, she quickened her pace to join the other two.

"What was that about? Worried about the food?"

"Spaced out a bit. I was just thinking that you look like mother and son," she commented sheepishly.

"Then that would make November the father," she replied with a laugh. "Come on. The food should be good."

***

As she tossed back another drink, Misaki could only stare at her companion in amazement. Where did the woman keep all that alcohol in her system? She didn't even seem the slightest bit drunk. The second thought to enter her mind was the cost. She wasn't here on a tourist trip so she didn't think to bring any money, especially when she was informed that all expenses were covered.

Initially, they had a bit of a conversation that had stopped after her tenth drink. If she was like this all the time, it made her wonder how she got any work done and how November 11 had handled her. Gently lifting the cup to her lips, Misaki sipped at the strawberry daiquiri April had ordered for her. She wasn't fond of alcohol, but this actually tasted pretty good.

"Sometimes, I can't help thinking it was such a waste."

"Excuse me?" Misaki asked, startled by her sudden comment.

"He did what he had to, but we can't help feeling like Jack had betrayed us. July isn't the only one to think of him as a friend. We were supposed to be a team. We were in it together and then he got himself killed," April explained. "It's odd because I didn't feel it at first. But now I realize that I miss him. Odd, isn't it? I'm a Contractor."

"I don't think so. For the most part, you act rationally, but it's not like you're not human. I think deep down somewhere, the same emotions are there. They're just suppressed. But maybe I'm just too idealistic..."

"Thank you. I know Jack was quite proud to work with such an honest person like you, despite the way he teased you."

"For a Contractor, I liked him too. You're not the only one who misses him," Misaki replied with a smile. "Come on. I think you've had enough."

"Are you kidding? I just started!"

"But, how are you going to pay for it?" Misaki asked in disbelief as she had a minimum of fifteen drinks; she had lost count.

"Who says I'm paying?" she retorted with a wicked grin. "I told you to enjoy this opportunity as much as possible."

"Oh fine... One more."

"Yes ma'am! Then we'll go to the hot tub. It's so relaxing after you have a few drinks. The night is still young!"

"A few you say..." Misaki muttered.

***

"Oh come on. What are you being so shy for?"

Misaki blushed as she stood by the side of the hot tub with a towel wrapped around her body. She couldn't believe that she let April talk her into this. She had refused to accept no as an answer. When she had pointed out that she didn't even bring a bathing suit, April had "kindly" offered her one of her own. She should have known it would be something entirely embarrassing.

"You better come down here right this instant before I come up and strip that towel off of you myself."

With a sigh, Misaki finally gave in as she knew she would. If she made a fuss, it was possible a tragic accident might happen in the process. It was best to keep everything in place – what little there was of it. She had never been one to own a two-piece swimsuit and even if she did, it would look nothing like this!

Slowly taking off the towel, she quickly threw it to the side before she walked over to the tub. The only thing she could be grateful for was that they were the only occupants at this time. When April had forced her into it, literally stripping her of her clothes, she couldn't believe that had been her in the mirror.

She had been forced into a checker-patterned string bikini which hardly covered anything. Her entire back was exposed as the top had tied around her back and around her neck; two small triangles of fabric to cover her chest. The bottom wasn't any better as it was cut high to expose her legs. It was something she could see Kanami wearing, but not her.

"Stop fidgeting already. You have a beautiful body and it's a shame for you to cover it up. That's quite the norm over here."

"But it's not for me!" she complained.

"You never know until you give it a try. Now come sit with me. I need to tell you something," she said, her demeanor suddenly serious.

"What is it?"

"I can only talk here, since there's no one around... I know we agreed to help, but I think we have to be careful around those CIA guys."

"Why's that?" Misaki inquired, though her comment mirrored her own thoughts. "They've been nice to us so far."

"Niceness on the surface is only an act. We don't know which ones, if any, of them are Contractors. For now, they're happy enough to accommodate us, but if we're useless, I assure you they won't hesitate to eliminate any of us. We've already been inside their headquarters."

A shiver of fear tingled up her spine as she heard April's words. It wasn't far from what she had thought, but it sounded extra sinister coming from someone else. She knew April wouldn't lie to her as there was nothing for her to gain from it.

"I'll do my best to protect you and July, but my powers aren't as useful as November's were. But I think the one you need to watch out for the most is Amelia. I don't trust her and I don't trust Jacob either."

***

"Hei."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I found her."

"Where is she?"

"Room 729 at the Willard InterContinental Washington," Yin answered.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes. They only have a couple people stationed at the entrance. They probably don't expect them to go out since they're unfamiliar with the city."

"I'm on my way. Contact me if anything changes."

"Okay, but be careful. Don't use your powers. Remember that April and July are close by to her."

"I know. I won't."

Yin nodded as she continued to monitor them. They were close to water alright... Even Yin felt herself blush a little at what she had seen Misaki wearing in the hot tub. It was a good thing that she left out that part in her update. Hei was more human because of Misaki and she was more human because of him, just the way she liked it.

**********

**A/N:** Oh la la~ Misaki in a bikini! XD Lolz, a bit of fanservice for those who care for it. Anyways, I hope you can see where this is leading to cuz the next chapter is one of my favorites ^^ Hope you're enjoying the story!


	5. The Surprise

Just for Sakabatou, I'll be nice and not make you wait so long... Lolz. I won't always update so quickly though! Cuz I'm still not done my story yet! (A bit of writer's block...)

Reminder: Underlined speech means it's spoken in English.

Enjoy~

**********

**Chapter Five – The Surprise**

Heads turned as they watched him enter the hotel. Some of the younger ladies blushed and fanned themselves as they gawked at him. He didn't approach the front desk, but headed towards the bar instead. When he was gone from sight, angry conversations ensued as the men voiced their complaints regarding the obvious attention they had shown him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'll have a glass of whiskey," Hei answered.

He hid the grin as he had noticed all the attention he had received. The first thing they had done after reaching America was to change their appearance. They had scrapped Yin's gothic Lolita dress as it stood out too much, replacing it with trendy clothes for teenage girls. He had even helped her dye her hair brown which she tied up in a messy bun.

Gone was the shy and clumsy Li as that had been his cover. Instead, he was replaced by the stylish and confident Hei. The black suit fit him to a tee, outlining the muscular build of his body. His hair was still black, but he had it cut short where he could style it back. For people who didn't know what he looked like, it worked well since this wasn't his usual style. But it served his purpose for entering the hotel.

***

She was exhausted! April had finally let her go after her warning and Misaki realized it had all been a cover so they could be alone, away from prying eyes. She had agreed with everything April had pointed out, except for the part about Amelia. For someone who had been interested enough to learn her language, she just couldn't believe that she harboured any ill-intent.

With her cup of water in the bathroom, she had blindly stared at her reflection while sorting all the thoughts in her head. Finally, she noticed it was getting late and they had to head back to the headquarters in the morning. Sighing, she quickly got ready for bed and turned off the lights before carefully making her way towards the bed. As was her custom, her thoughts shifted to Hei when she was alone.

_Why did he have to leave me behind?!_

She felt tears pool in her eyes as the pain came flooding back. It was his fault that she was in this mess to begin with! He should have taken her with him, but he had to be the righteous one. She couldn't bear the thought of finding out too late that he had been killed, but that was the situation he had placed her in. He had felt the same way about her, so wasn't it better to be together?

_Stupid Hei,_ she thought to herself, turning to bury her face in the pillow. _That's right! I'm going to find him before anyone else does and then I'm going to tell him exactly how much I hate him!_

Despite how she tried to convince herself, she knew that she would never hate him. But their situation now reminded her of the day he had disappeared the first time. She knew they were in the same city, but there was no way to find him.

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but she couldn't relax enough. The city lights weren't the same as the ones back home. A shiver went through her body as she realized that it was cold despite huddling underneath the covers. Sighing, she was never going to get any sleep! She grabbed her glasses and climbed out of bed, making her way towards the window. It was then that she remembered she never opened it to begin with.

"Hello Misaki," she heard as someone stepped out of the shadows.

Her jaw dropped open as the very man she had been complaining about materialized himself in her hotel room. He always showed up when she least expected it... How did he do that? She glanced outside, but the street lights were still on.

"I don't always have to rely on my powers," he stated as he stepped closer towards her.

"H – Hei? Is that you?"

"Of course. Who else would visit you like this?"

He looked different – sexier than before and her heartbeat fluttered as she stared up at him. The one thing that didn't change was his eyes as she felt like she was drowning. It was then that she recalled that she was supposed to be angry with him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sternly, pulling her gaze away from him.

"Visiting you."

"Well I don't want to see you... Stupid Hei," she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes. "I hate you! Why did you leave me behind? It's been so miserable without you!"

"Do you really, Misaki?" he asked as he captured her wrists as she had been hitting him out of frustration. "Hate me that is."

Misaki refused to answer that as she could never say she did. But she wanted him to know how hurt she had been. Her resolve was weakened by his touch, his voice and his proximity. She turned her head slightly to peek up at him and she found his lips against hers a second later.

"Misaki," he murmured huskily.

His hand was buried in her hair as he held her close to him, his other hand pressing her against him. Misaki melted against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She couldn't believe that he was really here, holding her and kissing her. She had longed for this moment since the first time he had kissed her. But this kiss was different from the first. That time had been sweet and gentle. Now there was too much frustration built up in both of them.

He deepened the kiss and Misaki gave herself over to his attention. She hadn't even realized how much she wanted this until he was standing in front of her. She pulled away slightly, but he didn't stop there as he kissed his way along her jaw line towards her ear. The sound of his breath teased her ear and she stood there as he nuzzled her neck.

"Misaki, my beautiful Misaki," he said in between kisses, finding her lips again. "I was so angry when I heard from Yin that you were here, working with the CIA."

"Don't talk about that. I only came to find you."

His only response was to deepen the kiss again. He never dreamt that he would have the opportunity to hold her once more. He had only dreamt of it in frustrating dreams, awaking from them with longing to hold her close. But now she was right here and they were together...

Misaki pressed herself against him, delighted by the feel of his body against hers. His hand travelled slowly up from her waist to facilitate her actions. He stopped when he held her by the side, his palm resting against her breast. She shivered at the idea of him touching her more. Before the thought was completed, he had swept her off her feet without breaking the contact of their lips and walked towards her bed.

He gently laid her down before he broke the kiss and stood staring down at her. A rebellious part of her mind was thrilled that she was doing something like this with the very Contractor she had been sent to find. But none of that mattered. Before all else, he was Hei, the man she loved. Nothing would mean a thing without him in her life, what she had learned from the year they had been apart.

"Hei," she whispered, reaching out for him.

He complied by sitting down on the edge of the bed. He leaned down to kiss her, bracing himself so that she wasn't crushed under his weight. Her fingers were soft as they framed his face, holding him captive. He gentled the kiss as he knew he couldn't stay too long. But knowing where she was, he would never be able to stay away – not after a year without her. Even so, he had to be extra careful as she was working for the very people trying to kill him, even if indirectly.

"Misaki," he finally said as he pulled away. "I didn't come only for this."

She should have known it was too good to be true. She sat up, ready to listen to what he had to say. He didn't kiss her again, but he did pull her close, settling her on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She rested her head against his chest, smiling as she listened to his heartbeat – it was the same as hers. To feel him holding her safe, she knew he would never let anything happen to her.

"I know you're working with the CIA," he said against her hair. "Yin has been watching them since we're positive one or more of them actually work for the Syndicate."

"I figured that much out the moment they said some of their agents were killed. I know you wouldn't mindlessly kill just anyone. How many have there been?"

"I lost count."

"Do you know who it is specifically?" she asked softly.

"No, not yet. That's why I want you to be extra careful."

"I will be."

They sat like that; together enjoying each other's company. A moment later, Hei sighed as he buried his nose in her hair. He took in a deep breath of her scent, squeezing her tighter as it was time to leave. He had already overstayed and Yin would be worried about him back home.

"I have to go."

"I know," she said sadly.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. Just remember that no matter what happens, I love you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you too."

Hei smiled as he finally helped her stand before he stood up also. She stared up into his eyes, unwilling to let him pass freely. His beautiful and stubborn Misaki. Gently touching his palm to her cheek, he leaned in to give her another kiss before he left. They walked together hand-in-hand towards the window as that seemed to be his preferred entryway.

"Hei..." she said softly.

"What is it?"

"You... You look really sexy," she replied shyly, glancing away.

"It made sense to change our appearance. But I think you look more so than I do."

She glanced back towards him to find that his gaze rested on her chest before he glanced back up at her. She forgot that she had been about to sleep when he showed up, a blush staining her cheeks as she stood before him in a nightgown with her hair loose. He grinned as he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before he disappeared. Misaki stuck her head out to look around, but he was already gone.

Slowly closing the window behind his departure, she made her way back to her bed on unsteady legs. Her lips felt swollen from his kisses and her ear still tingled from his breath. She collapsed onto the bed in a puddle, still excited by what had happened between them. As she closed her eyes, she sighed happily. He would do everything in his power to protect her and she would do the same for him.

**********

**A/N:** Woohoo! Our first major Hei/Misaki interaction ^^ I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with how things happened in this chapter. And my apologies if you dislike my "new and improved" Hei... Lolz. It was time for an update and well... I just wanted to make him come across as super sexy instead of a hidden sexy~ If you liked this chapter, good news: there's more chapters like this later on in the story. And if you didn't like this chapter... Then too bad for you XD Every time I read this chapter, it makes me want to squeal... haha~


	6. The Start

Another update! I was going to do it last night, but FF was being silly and wouldn't let me. Glad to hear that everyone is enjoying the story so far ^^

Once again, reminder that underlined speech means it is spoken in English.

**********

**Chapter Six – The Start**

"A moment of your time. I need to speak with you."

Misaki shrank back a little as she had just entered the building with April and July to be approached by Jacob. Whatever it was, he didn't look happy as his brows were pinched together in a frown. He was a big man, as most Americans seemed to be she had noticed, and something about him intimidated her.

He was taller than anyone she had seen before at six-foot-five with shoulders that reminded her of a truck. She had seen him once more after the initial meeting and it seemed like his features were stuck in an angry scowl. His attitude even reminded her of Eric Nishijima as he was impatient and condescending. It made her feel like April's words would come true at any moment.

"Amelia can look after her. I only need to speak to you Ms. April."

"Whatever needs to be said can be said in front of her. We're a team," April replied calmly, not threatened by him.

He seemed ready to argue the point, but finally decided to let it drop. Misaki was pushed along by April's hand at her back as they followed him to his office. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for them to sit. April and Misaki sat in the chairs in front of his desk while July stood quietly in the middle.

"Well, what is it?" April inquired as Jacob didn't speak, angrily pacing behind his desk. "We would really like to get started."

"You... It must have been you," he finally turned to snap at her. "We didn't ask you to come here for a good time. I hope you'll remember who's paying for your expenses the next time you decided to have a drinking party. We have a no-alcohol policy and I won't have you wasting our time while you get drunk."

"I'm far from drunk. Besides, it's my obeisance."

"You weren't even active last night," he retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. "This better be the last because you'll be sent packing along with your little friend the next time. If you can't help us, we'll just have to make do with assistance from Foreign Affairs. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now scram. I want results by the end of the day."

April nodded her head slightly and stood. Sensing that the heated conversation was over, Misaki stood with her. She wasn't sure what it was about, but she could make an educated guess after last night's activities. Even so, April didn't seem fazed by the large man. Misaki had to say that she was impressed.

"What was that about?" she asked when they were walking away.

"I'm sure you can guess. He was peeved by the alcohol bill I rang up on their behalf when they have a no-alcohol policy."

"I thought so," Misaki replied. "How is it that he doesn't scare you?"

"I'm a Contractor. But I won't do it again since he threatened to sack me if I did. I _won't_ leave you here by yourself. Something is going on and I don't like it one bit."

"Thank you," Misaki replied with a small smile.

"Okay. So let's get started! I suppose I have documents to translate for you."

"I guess so."

***

Staring at the papers in front of them, Misaki sighed. They had been here all day! All she had eaten were a couple sandwiches as that was what they had provided. She wasn't full at all. She missed those bowls of ramen she had eaten back home. April didn't complain since she seemed to drink more than eat and July had eaten a small piece.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry!" Misaki complained. "Don't they have anything decent to eat around here? Like last night's meal or even burgers and fries?"

"Let me go ask. How many do you want?"

"I don't know... Four at least with extra large fries. From McDonness. They should have those here too."

"If you were a Contractor, I would think that was your obeisance," she replied with a laugh. "July, keep her company."

"Have you tried tracking him here?" Misaki asked him.

"Yes. Nothing."

"Hm... Is it because you don't know the area that well?"

He stared at her blankly and she took it as he didn't know. In Tokyo, they were able to find him, so why couldn't he do that over here? She didn't really understand how his powers worked. She realized Yin, Hei's partner, must have the same power as July. That was why he was always able to find her.

"How does it work?"

"Glass," July answered, making the motions of touching something.

"I see."

She turned her attention back to the papers in front of her. They had spent all morning and the afternoon translating their documentation. Since Amelia had translated some already, they decided to translate the rest first. Upon hearing that, April had given her a look, but Misaki ignored it. For the CIA, she wasn't like the others with their wooden expressions.

"They're getting it for you now," April stated when she returned.

"Finally! I can't concentrate on an empty stomach."

"Between the two of us, I think we'd run a hefty bill for them at the end of this. Unfortunately, I don't get free reign."

"I suppose we would," Misaki replied with a grin. "Kanami, my friend in the Astronomy department, always wondered where I kept all the food – especially since I _love_ greasy stuff."

"Oh, well if that's your thing you'd fit in really well here. Speaking of them, did you check to see if they received the package yet? Jacob said it would be sent out first thing."

"Hm... Not yet. I haven't had a chance to check yet."

"Might as well do that now."

Nodding in reply, Misaki took out her cell phone. It was a nuisance to carry around two of them, but she figured it would be rude not to when they provided it. Walking to the corner of the data library they were in, Misaki punched in the number for Kanami. It was the morning back home, so it should be alright.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Kanami," Misaki said as she picked up after the second ring.

"_Misaki! Why haven't you called sooner?"_

"I haven't had the chance to do so. They've been keeping us busy. Geez, they can't even feed me a decent meal without my asking."

"_Your idea of a decent meal isn't normal,"_ her friend replied with a chuckle. _"How are you holding up?"_

"Decently so far. And the others?"

"_Ah well... For now, they seem lost without their dependable and capable boss lady, but they'll adapt. So what's up?"_

"I requested that they send out the program software for tracking. Did you receive it yet? It should be addressed to you," explained Misaki.

"_Oh, no. I haven't seen anything. I'm sure it's on its way."_

"Okay, but let me know the moment you receive it, even if it's only by text message. July isn't having any luck in tracking him."

"_Sure thing. Take care of yourself,"_ Kanami said.

"I will. You too."

Misaki smiled as she hung up the phone. It was only her third day away, but it was good to hear the voice of someone close to her. Though they were miles away, they were still only a phone call away. Despite being sent off first thing, she figured it would take a day or two to get there. Even so, it was good to give them the heads up that it was on its way.

"Not there yet," April stated when Misaki retook her seat.

"Not yet, but they know it's on its way. Did you notice anything?"

"Nope. Did I miss something?"

"No," Misaki replied with a sigh. "I was just hoping we'd be a little closer to an answer with this work we're putting in."

"Come in," April called out as there was a knock on the door.

Misaki turned around at the smell of fresh burgers wafting towards her. Her stomach growled and she blushed as the man turned to stare at her. Well, what did they expect when they only gave her enough to last for an hour? He placed the brown paper bag on the table and Misaki snatched it to see what was inside.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she pushed aside the papers and laid out the feast in front of her.

"I think that will be all for now, Ryan," April said, amused by the shock in his eyes. "If we need anything else, we'll let you know."

"Y – Yes ma'am."

"One thing's for sure. It'll never get boring with you here," April commented when he was gone. "The look on his face was priceless."

"I can't help it! I'm starving. Want one?"

"No... I'm scared to know what your reaction would be if I ate your food."

"You're not scared," Misaki retorted, but shrugged her shoulders.

Now if they treated her to something like this every day, she just might be able to get accustomed to it. She smiled as July picked at a fry and slowly placed it in his mouth. For an emotionless boy, it was amusing to both her and April when his features slightly changed into a look of disgust.


	7. The System

Another update! ^^ This isn't really all that interesting of a chapter, at least not imo. But it's there as groundwork leading up to future chapters.

I'm almost done all the writing for this story... Two more chapters! Which makes it a total of 26 chapters ^_~ Unless I miraculously get some extra ideas for an ending, but I'm content with how it was originally planned to end. And well, I've already started working on another story for DTB XD I couldn't help it... Nothing like the last two I've written, but just something for fun! You'll have to wait until I get more written to find out what it's about... hehe~

Anyways, enjoy!

**********

**Chapter Seven – The System**

Otsuka had been on her way in to receive the daily updates from Ishizaki-san regarding Contractor activity when the package arrived. Signing for the box, she quickly rushed into the building. Ishizaki had informed her of the tracking system on its way from America, informing her of Kirihara's update at the same time.

"Ishizaki-san! It's here!" she exclaimed as she entered the main tracking area.

"Oh good. Quickly now. Makieda-san, I need you to set up the system."

Her chief analyst nodded her head and went to take the package from Otsuka. It had been addressed to Kanami Ishizaki with the sender documented as Misaki Kirihara. This guaranteed the safe delivery as anything marked by the CIA was bound to be stolen, given their secrets.

Ishizaki watched as Makieda turned on the computer system they had pulled specifically for this purpose. Despite their willingness to help the CIA, they couldn't afford to transfer all personnel to this project. It had been a tough decision, but she had chosen Aeko Makieda to run the tracking as she was the best analyst they had. The others would be able to cover for her if they worked together. Besides, the quicker they could help Misaki, the quicker they could get her back.

"Thank you, Otsuka," Ishizaki said, turning to the woman at her side.

"No need. We'll do all we can to bring Kirihara-san back as quickly as possible. Have there been any changes?"

"Not yet. TC-293 has been stable and inactive since his escape, but we'll nail him the moment he takes action. The dolls are on the search for him."

"I see. Did Kirihara-san call again?" Otsuka asked quietly.

"Not after the update, but I'm to call her the moment we're set up and ready. Don't you worry. She knows how to take care of herself."

"I know... It's just very different without her here."

"Understandably so. How are we doing Makieda-san?"

"This will take a moment. See for yourself."

Excusing herself, Ishizaki joined Makieda by the computer and groaned when she saw the screen. She should have expected this... Everything was in English and it was going to take some time to have it translated into something understandable.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"If I'm lucky, an hour, but no guarantees. I'll start tracking right away, but it will be hard to correlate to Kirihara-san like this," she answered.

"Do your best. Thank you."

Makieda nodded her head before she turned back to the screen in front of her. Ishizaki rejoined Otsuka who had waited for her.

"What's the matter?"

"It's in English... But we'll be fine," replied Ishizaki. "You should head back. I'll tell you the moment anything happens on our end. I still need to call Kirihara."

"Yes ma'am."

Kanami smiled before she pulled out her phone. It was morning over here, so that would make it evening for Misaki. She could see it now – Misaki pulling late nights despite being in America. She wasn't disappointed as she heard Misaki talking about paperwork when she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"You just can't stop, can you?" Kanami asked.

"_Well... They're pushing for results."_

"Even so, you still need rest. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that we received the package. Makieda is working on a system to translate all that gibberish for us, but we've started tracking already."

"_Excellent. Is it difficult to use? I didn't get the chance to see it over here; not that I'd understand it," _Misaki commented.

"Not from what I can see. It should be better once we understand the controls. We will get him, regardless of where he is."

"_Thanks. Anyways, I need to get back to work."_

"Okay, but don't let them work you too hard. Get some rest," Kanami replied.

"_Understood. I'll talk to you later."_

Kanami could only sigh as she hung up. Despite her verbal agreement, she knew otherwise. Misaki wouldn't change that easily. She could be in outer space and she would still be a workaholic. At least it sounded like they were treating her decently as she hadn't complained this time around.

***

"They got it now," Misaki informed April as they were pulling a late night at the headquarters.

"Good. I trust your people more than I trust these guys."

"Well, they need to translate the English first, but they'll be up and running in no time. I know it."

"So does that mean we can leave now?" inquired April.

"Well, you can go if you need to."

"And leave you here? Forget it."

"Fine. Just give me twenty minutes," Misaki replied.

Waving her hand in agreement, April sat back in her chair. Misaki didn't seem too concerned regarding where they were, but she knew it wasn't safe. The fact that they always had someone watching was proof of their distrust. Since it was late, it was currently some random agent standing guard outside the door. Otherwise, they were either left with Ryan or Amelia.

July had wandered to one of the corners, quietly staring at something. She couldn't understand why he was having difficulty locating the man. Every time she asked, he said it came up blank. It was as if he knew that he was being watched by them... But that would be absurd. Their departure was kept top secret on all accounts.

"I guess I'll have to pull out the laptop," Misaki said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Kanami will send me all file updates on BK-201. You know what it's like trying to ask for anything around here..."

"No kidding, especially with that arrogant and useless leader of theirs," April retorted. "Are you ready to go now?"

"I guess. If I haven't noticed anything by now, spending more time here isn't going to help. Besides, we should get July into bed."

"Finally!"

***

Lying in bed, Misaki gazed up at the ceiling as various thoughts swirled around in her head. It was frustrating. They were the ones to request assistance, yet Jacob continually treated them like they didn't know anything. He was especially defensive when April was around. It made her wonder why. He seemed to despise Contractors in general, so it didn't seem like he would be one himself.

The only times she saw Marissa or Devon was during the daily meetings, but they didn't seem friendly anyways. If anything, they took after Jacob in the way they stuck their noses in the air regarding their visit. They were the incompetent ones, so why take it out on her?

Sighing softly, she rolled over to stare out the window. Hei was out there somewhere and there were so many people after him. It made her heart ache that he would be a target when he was really just a peaceful person. The only reason it had turned out like this was because of the Syndicate.

Shifting her thoughts, she wondered if April and July had known anything. After all, November had been on the trail of something before he was killed. It seemed like everyone in a high position was related to the Syndicate... Eric Nishijima of PANDORA, her own boss and even November's boss... When was it all going to end?

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. She couldn't wish that Contractors didn't exist because she would never have met Hei otherwise. But she did wish that they would leave him alone, even though she knew it was an impossibility. Sighing again, she finally crawled off the bed to get ready for the night's rest. Mindlessly wishing for something wasn't going to make it happen. She was just too tired.

Tomorrow, she would redouble her efforts until she could find some non-incriminating evidence to throw at Jacob. It was called helping in a non-helpful fashion as she had to keep Hei's secrets to herself. Though she trusted April and July, there were still some things that they couldn't know.

**********

**A/N:** I realize (after Dear4Life's review) that I wasn't explicit about what the system is. If one person doesn't get it, I'm sure more of you wouldn't get what it is exactly. This part of the story was written on the assumption (my assumption) that the CIA and FA would have different tracking systems, specific for their country, the States and Japan respectively. How they were able to track down each Contractor to the specific street they were on, etc. This could be totally wrong and I have no idea cuz I really can't remember how their tracking systems worked in the anime. So if it's completely off-base... Well oops on my part! And yah... Then I hope you liked the chapter anyways... Ahaha~ It's not really that significant in the long run XD


	8. The Update

My goodness... I really am a prolific writer if I'm in the mood ^^;; I already finished writing The Beauty and The Freak. It just needs editing, so I'll probably alternate between updating the two stories. Now to just finish all the writing for this one... hehe~

Anyways, as always, underlined speech means that it's spoken in English!

Enjoy~

**********

**Chapter Eight – The Update **

"What's our progress so far?"

"As of yet, there has been no activity," Marissa reported.

Misaki looked around the room as she calmly listened to the meeting. After being here for a week, she was slowly getting used to it. With some help from April, she could now remember everyone's name. Their team was a lot like her own, but she couldn't imagine the others seeing her as she did Jacob. Though she wasn't used to it, she was on a first name basis with everyone because the names were easier to remember.

Jacob Ramsay was the team leader with his strict no-play policy. The only people in the room who weren't intimidated by him were April and July. Ryan Bennett was their computer specialist who took care of their tracking system. Marissa Harris and Devon Shaw were partners on the field where it seemed like Marissa was the brains behind their operation and Devon the hands. Lastly, there was Jack Robinson, the one to greet them initially. Misaki had yet to figure out what he did because he seemed to do all the odd jobs. Amelia didn't count as she had only joined to act as her translator.

"What do you mean there has been no activity?" Jacob snapped. "There has to be something. I don't believe that he would be active for weeks and then suddenly disappear. Check again and triple check to make sure you find something."

"Yes sir," Ryan replied.

"Now what about you, April? Do you have any updates for us?"

"It might not be much, but we noticed that BK-201 has only killed in secluded locations where bystanders would not be injured."

"Are you trying to imply that you Contractors have emotions?" Jacob retorted. "That is only a coincidence."

"If that is what you want to think," April replied lightly. "He hasn't killed any innocent non-Contractors. That doesn't change facts. I thought activities like this would actually benefit people like you who despise Contractors."

"Why you?!"

Jacob made a lunge for her despite the table in between them. April didn't even blink, instead threatened him back as she began to glow blue. Misaki knew what that meant as she had seen it many times before. Slowly standing up, she placed her hand on April's arm and she turned to look at her.

"Please," Misaki said as she turned to look at Jacob. "We've only started and we're not up-to-date with all the information that you have gathered. That was the pattern we noticed from the files you've provided so far. We weren't implying anything. Our next step is to look at any connections there might be between these people. BK-201 killed them for a reason, but we won't get anywhere if we don't understand what that is. If you haven't already, I would like to have Ryan put together a victim database. We will catch him."

Jacob glared at April one last time before he shook off his anger and turned to the whiteboard to write down the week's assignments. Misaki sat down with a loud sigh. April was doing this on purpose. Even if she didn't like the man, not like she did either, she couldn't understand the purpose of provoking him. The CIA and MI-6 already had a poor enough relationship as it were.

"You did good," April leaned in to whisper.

"And you did that on purpose."

Her only response was to shrug and look at the week's assignments. They were stuck helping the CIA and she had to put up with this idiotic prig. Just because they butted heads at every turn, she knew he had no authority to sack her on that account. After all, she was the one doing _them_ a favour.

***

"I'm so sick of sitting here!" April complained. "I don't know how you do this."

"I'm a workaholic."

"Well, work to your heart's content. I'm going for a walk. Come on, July."

"Okay, see you in a bit," Misaki replied, waving her hand as they walked away.

She sighed, rolling her head as her neck was stiff. She turned to give Ryan a sheepish glance as he was forced to stay with her based on her comments during their meeting. Amelia was doing her own work since April had been there with them.

"Sorry..." she apologized as they spoke in Japanese and he didn't understand.

He shook his head before he turned back to the computer. Misaki took off her glasses to rub at her tired eyes. Since her time here, she had only met with Hei once. She wanted to know how he was doing. Was he purposely staying inactive because she was here or was he just safe for the moment? Regardless of what Jacob thought, she knew Hei wasn't like other Contractors. He had emotions too since he was human also. If he was purely Contractor, he couldn't possibly kiss her so passionately as he had done.

A blush crept into her cheeks at the reminder and she ended up burying her face in her arms as she laid her arms across the table. This was the most inappropriate place to have these thoughts. Even though they couldn't communicate, she was positive Ryan would be able to read her expression.

She waited until her heartbeat returned to normal before she sat up again, stretching her arms in front of her. It was a delicious feeling; to feel empowered as a woman every time she remembered that evening. But there was always the proper time and place for her fantasies, namely the privacy of her hotel room.

Turning slightly, she noticed that Ryan was watching her, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He cleared his throat and turned back towards the screen when she tilted her head in the form of an inquiry. They could only communicate through their actions and their expressions and it was something she could never get used to.

Sitting back and leaning against the chair, Misaki watched as he input data and flipped through the screens. As of yet, there was no connection between any of the victims. They came from various walks of life from teenagers to retired force workers. They came from all nationalities and all kinds of occupations. The victims were as random as the group itself as Misaki knew that each and every one of them belonged to the Syndicate.

This was the same problem they had after capturing Horai. There were too many interconnecting relationships making it difficult to pinpoint any one direction from where the orders were coming from. And knowing that Contractors worked for the best possible reward, it was possible that the fair majority of Contractors – however many there were – all worked for the Syndicate. In a way, they were all at a standstill. The CIA and the Syndicate wanted to capture Hei, but she wouldn't let them and she was the only one who could help.

"Wait! Stop!"

Startled by her sudden outburst, Ryan turned to look at her in shock. She motioned for him to flip back a few screens as something had caught her attention and she wanted to double check. Motioning for him to stop, he stopped clicking and Misaki leaned in across him to take a closer look at the picture. Each page had looked like a picture embedded in the middle of gibberish, hence why she hadn't been paying too much attention.

"Him," she said, holding up a piece of paper.

Ryan obliged, handing over the paper copy. He watched as she squinted, staring at the picture. She finally sighed and shook her head, returning the paper. He returned it to the stack; stared at her for a moment before he resumed his duties. Misaki sighed again, closing her eyes as she sat back once more. She thought it had been Wei Zhijun, but it was only someone who had resembled him.

It reminded her of Hei saving her and watching Alice die in front of her... They had an unconventional friendship, but they were still friends. After hearing Wei's explanation that it had been her fault, she had been shocked. Even now, she had never taken the time to mourn her friend's passing, trapped in the whirlwind of activity around catching BK-201.

Her emotions tended to get the better of her and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the reminder of her friend's death. Trying not to embarrass herself, she casually wiped at her tears, hoping Ryan wouldn't notice. A sob almost escaped her lips and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

Her sudden movement startled him and he turned to glance at her. His eyes went wide as he noticed the tears streaking down her cheeks. Flustered by the unexpected tears, he frantically searched around in his pockets. They were just working. He never expected her to start crying. It didn't help that he couldn't ask what was wrong. Eventually, he pulled a rumpled tissue from his pocket. That was the best he had. Pushing it into her hands, he was relieved when she took it.

"I'm back!"

Misaki dabbed at her eyes as Ryan paled, cringing as April had returned.

"What's going on in here?"

"N – Nothing," he answered as she approached them.

"Hey! What do you mean nothing? You bastard! What did you do to her? Just because we're on your territory, don't think you can mess with us!"

Ryan tried to back away as April loomed over him. She had the wrong idea! He didn't do anything. The scariest part was that her expression had not changed despite the angry words coming out of her mouth. Misaki could only watch in disbelief as April grabbed him by the shirt collar and July stood next to her straight-faced with his hands on his hips.

"I – I really didn't do anything!" Ryan protested.

"Do I look like I believe you?"

Finally, Misaki couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing as April had stuck her face in front of his to the point that they were almost touching nose to nose. She couldn't understand the words themselves, but she could tell that April had been angry and Ryan scared. Even July...

"I... It's okay," she said in between gasps of air. "I was just reminded of something that happened. He didn't do anything."

April watched her carefully for a moment longer before she dropped him back onto his seat.

"So what happened?"

"Uh... Well... It's just that one of the victims reminded me of a Contractor who had killed my friend... Thank you," she said to Ryan, holding up the tissue.

"No hard feelings."

Ryan quickly shook his head at April's indifferent apology.

**********

**A/N:** haha, I thought that July's response was so cute. It's my favorite part of this chapter :p


	9. The Ambush

Grr... My internet has been acting up or else I would have posted this yesterday!! I apologize to anyone who was having Hei withdrawals from his lack of appearance so far, but now is the time to read more about his role... hehe~ An entire chapter dedicated to him :)

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English. Enjoy!~

**********

**Chapter Nine – The Ambush**

The day was sunny and the air calm as Hei was walking towards the Law Library on the campus of George Washington University. The college student cover had worked well in Tokyo and though he wasn't actually enrolled in the school here, it was one of the places he went to scope out people. Yin stayed at home to do surveillance while he was out and about to monitor any leads she might have.

Considering the frequency of past attacks, he was surprised that they had relented momentarily. They didn't know about Misaki, did they? That was one of the main concerns he had since she had arrived in America. He couldn't openly protect her and he knew firsthand how ruthless the Syndicate could be.

He flinched and turned around as he heard a sudden scream from behind him. His eyes took in the sight before him as a college student collapsed to the ground; his blood sprayed everywhere as his body was cut in half. Panic hit everyone and he quickly scanned the area for his assailant, but he couldn't see anything with everyone making a mad dash for the nearest building.

He felt the air pressure change suddenly in front of him. His body moved instinctively. But that wasn't fast enough as a sharp pain hit his side. He held his hand to the side as he dashed for the building along with the others. He knew they were after him. It couldn't only be just one as they had attacked in pairs in the past.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Yin!"

"_Yes?"_

"Can you see them? There are too many people."

"_Only one. He's chasing right after you."_

"Keep looking for the other one."

"_Understood."_

Thankfully, now that he was on the run, the other Contractor wasn't blindly attacking left and right. He had to get to some place more isolated. The wound wasn't helping either as he felt his warm blood soaking through his clothes. He should have known they were just biding their time to attack in some place public. They must have noticed his pattern of killing in remote areas.

As he ran, he stripped off his top shirt, ripping it with his teeth as his eyes scanned for a place to stop. The first step was to control the bleeding. Holding a makeshift pad to the wound, he quickly tied the tattered shirt around his waist. Wincing in pain from the pressure, he turned his head to glance behind to see that his killer was following as Yin had stated.

The Syndicate already knew his face. He just hoped there would be no witnesses as the CIA had yet to identify him. That would complicate matters, but that was for later. In the mean time, he pulled out his hidden blade and threw it towards a nearby tree. He had to gain more distance before he could assess the situation. The tree started to slide the moment he landed.

_High velocity air blades..._

Though his projectiles were high velocity, the Contractor using them still wasn't as fast as him. But how was he going to get out of this one with a hidden Contractor somewhere, lurking around for the kill? He took off at a sprint to avoid the projectiles headed his way when the ground began to shake beneath his feet. Suddenly, a piece of land jutted up out of the ground in a column to block his progress.

"Yin, a little help please."

"_I'm trying..."_

This was the problem with the Syndicate. They had too many tactics under their hats and it was a pain in the ass. Even so, he could only deal with the one in front of him until she found the other one. Focusing on the one who wounded him, Hei turned to face him. Just like him, he looked like a college student. No wonder why he hadn't noticed at first.

He ducked as a blade was thrown his way, trying to block it as he held up his own to counter it. The force of it pushed him over and he did a back flip to regain his balance. The ground again jutted up and he had to dodge it. A tree was uprooted in the process and it fell towards him. Dashing away from it, he circled around the dirt column to avoid the tree. He was just grateful that the earth Contractor didn't throw projectiles like November did.

He ran towards the air blade Contractor to test him. Dodging his projectile, Hei threw his blade to see how he would react. As he suspected, he didn't move as quickly as he did. The blade hit his shoulder and Hei quickly yanked it back, watching as the man stumbled to his knees. As he made a second attack, a column of dirt blocked his blade and he was forced to retreat.

_So they learned to work together,_ he thought with a smirk.

After all the Contractors he had killed so far, they finally realized that he wasn't so easy to kill. He thought they would have known that by now as he had always been their best. Just because he had betrayed them, it didn't change that fact. He watched as the column of dirt was sliced, the Contractor standing up again. For a Contractor, he looked angry as he narrowed his eyes, his entire body glowing in blue.

His actions reminded him of the battle with Wei. Clearly they should be able to see that they couldn't defeat him. It was only a matter of time before they were both killed. Even so, he wasn't going to overlook the fact that they were after his head. The Syndicate was never going to rest until he was no more and they were going to use as many Contractors as they needed to make it happen.

Two blades were thrown his way as he circled around; an equal number of columns set up to block his path. He threw his blade at it, a shock of electricity to send it tumbling. He was running out of time as the CIA was soon going to pick up his signal. Finally, he let himself be taken up on one of the columns. He was counting on Yin to find the second one. As the column stopped, he felt a raindrop hit his cheek. Perfect; it was exactly what they needed.

He jumped off the column directly headed for the one on the ground beneath him. Instead of dodging his incoming blade aimed at his head, he sent out another two blades. The blade was impaled in between his eyes as Hei switched the direction of his fall to avoid the projectiles.

"Yin," he said as he landed.

"_I see her. She's on the roof of the Law Library."_

"Got it."

The powers of the dead Contractor's partner were not that dissimilar from April's. It was more of a supportive and defensive power than one for attacking, which made things easier for him. He made his way to the pathway in between the two buildings to avoid more witnesses as he was positive they had watched the battle. Perhaps it was best to give them a scare to help them conveniently forget.

As he scaled the building, he used his power to cut the electricity in both the buildings that bordered the area he had been fighting in. He heard screams ring out on both sides. A flood of people came stampeding out of the buildings and he easily continued his way up.

When he reached the top, he glanced around to see a red-head trying to pull open the rooftop door. Now she figured it out... Calmly walking towards her, she turned to look at him with terror in her eyes. He supposed he was the only Contractor to strike fear in other Contractors – for good reason.

"Hello there," he called out as if it were a pleasant meeting.

"Pl – Please... I was only doing as I was told!"

"Did you think that your excuse would work because you're a woman?"

She flinched as his wire was wrapped around her. Squirming to get away from him, she didn't reply to his question. Instead, her expression pleaded with him for mercy, but he had none for the dogs of the Syndicate. He had despised that position for far too long to have mercy for those who willingly chose that path.

"So what do you think? I'll be nice and let you choose how you want to die. Impaled like your friend," he listed, jerking his thumb back to indicate the one on the ground. "Or electrocution, to keep your body intact."

She pleaded with him again. He felt his head spin for a moment from the blood loss. He didn't have time for this. He didn't wait for an answer as electricity coursed through the wire and she screamed in pain before her eyes closed and her voice fell silent. Hei quickly threw her body off the other side to disperse the student bystanders. He didn't stick around to see what kind of chaos he had created.

Re-sheathing his blade, he had to find some place to hide until it was safe to get back. He spent too long with the two Contractors and he was starting to lose his consciousness. They were getting better each time and he wouldn't be surprised if they sent more the next time around...

Despite the rain pelting down on him, he made a stop by the dead Contractor as he stripped him of his jacket. It was dirty, but it was all he needed to cover his blood-stained clothes. He heard Yin call out to him as he straightened up to cover up the pain. He didn't need to stand out anymore than he already did and it took too much effort to explain himself. He only hoped she would forgive him as he stopped by one of the intact trees to take a rest before he continued on.

**********

**A/N:** Also, I just wanted to apologize if this came across as a crappy fight scene. Action scenes are really not my forte, so I struggle a lot with this type of chapter, and there'll be more of them later... So yah. And Hei might have seemed a bit OOC near the end? (Just how mean he was to toy with the girl...) *Shrugs* Sometimes feels like that when I read this chapter, and sometimes not.


	10. The Alert

Another chapter! We're getting closer to one of my other favorite chapters! :)

Just a note that the use of real places has no reflection on the actual layout of Washington. Lolz, I've never been there and I just wanted it to be more real with street names/place names/etc. Other than that, it really doesn't look like what it would if you went there.

Once again, reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English. Enjoy!

**********

**Chapter Ten – The Alert**

Misaki glanced at her phone as it was vibrating to see that she had received a text message. Quickly opening it, her eyes opened wide as she read the message from Kanami. They were tracking BK-201 right now and he was active along with JP-177 and HZ-805. She couldn't believe that he was fighting right at this moment with two of them trying to kill him.

"Misaki, what is it?" April asked.

"Hurry! We have to find the others. Kanami says he's active right now at George Washington University and he's fighting two Contractors."

April quickly glanced at the message on the phone Misaki had tossed her way before she rushed off with her. The two of them burst into Ryan's workspace as he should have picked it up if Kanami had done so already. Yet there had been no update regarding the status.

"We need to go. They're active at George Washington University! We can still catch them and we need to clear the area to protect the students. Hurry! We need to go!"

"Misaki, they can't understand you!" April replied as they had only stared at her like she was crazy.

She quickly glanced at the screen as April explained to them the information they had received as Marissa and Devon had been with Ryan. Even so, none of them moved despite what they were told. Misaki looked around in frustration. It wasn't like she wanted Hei to be caught, but they were active in an area with high civilian density.

"What are you waiting for? You heard me," April exclaimed. "Check your own system!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't move until we're ordered to."

"Then tell him already!"

Misaki watched as Marissa calmly picked up the phone to call Jacob. What were they doing? They should be out there, trying to catch these people; yet they were sitting around like nothing happened. It was no wonder that they never actually got anywhere.

"He's on his way," Marissa stated.

"This is your job to catch people like him yet you treat it like a game. I can't believe I have to help you with this," April snapped. "Your whole unit and system is a joke!"

"W – What's going on?"

"They won't move out without Jacob's order."

"Can't they just tell him on the move? It's an emergency!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't make up this useless system."

"Can't we do something?"

"Short of shooting them? What do you want me to do?" April inquired.

"I don't know..."

They were forced to wait with the others until Jacob showed up a couple minutes later. He didn't look happy to see Misaki and April with them, but he never looked happy to begin with. He stormed into the room, immediately wanting to know what was going on.

"BK-201 is active at George Washington University," Ryan informed him.

"What the hell? Why didn't you say so earlier? Well? Get a move on, all of you!"

"Yes sir!"

Misaki and April watched as Marissa and Devon headed out while Ryan started to pack up his laptop before he left also. Jacob turned to glare at them, still not understanding why they were here. He had already been free of one of them as July had stayed at the hotel that morning.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe your team's job since Misaki was the first one to be notified of BK-201's activity. Not to mention that your team wouldn't even move out at a time like this without your order."

"You expect me to believe that she knew before we did?" he retorted, pointing at Misaki.

"Expect what you want."

"I want to go too. We're wasting time," Misaki commented.

"I don't have time for this."

"We're going with you," April said.

[underlined] "I think _not_. You've done enough. I'll have Jack see you back to your hotel. You've done your share and you won't be back here until _I_ say so." [/underlined; FF is being odd and won't save it...]

Jacob left the room, calling out orders as he made his way out. Watching in confusion, Misaki didn't understand why he was so angry. Whatever his issue was, they were supposed to work together on this problem.

"He won't let us go," April explained. "Jack is taking us to the hotel and we're suspended for the time being."

"What? Why?!"

"He wasn't impressed that we knew about BK-201's activity before his team noticed. He only wants us to help in the minimalist way, despite what he originally said. He clearly didn't expect much from us."

"We have a right to be there!" Misaki exclaimed.

"So you think... What did I tell you?"

Misaki was about to say more when she noticed Jack hovering around the door. With a sigh, she followed April out of the room. They were going to be here indefinitely if things kept up and she didn't like that idea one bit. She was still shocked that they had been suspended only because of Jacob's pride.

"Um... I'm supposed to take you back to the hotel.

"Let's get going then."

***

Marissa and Devon arrived on scene first to find that the local police had barricaded the area. It seemed like a madhouse as there were students crying and yelling. No one seemed to know what was going on and it showed. There were just too many people and they were irritated that it had to happen at a place like this.

"I'm sorry, but you can't pass."

"We're CIA," Marissa replied, holding up her badge.

"Oh, okay."

They walked to the nearest body of a male college student whose body was cut cleanly in half, through and through. Glancing farther ahead, there was the body of a female in front of one of the buildings. Considering how much area they had to cover, they weren't going to finish before the day was over.

"Not BK-201. Must have been the others. You start questioning the students and I'll go look at our other victim," Marissa instructed.

Devon nodded in reply as he headed towards one of the clusters of students. He wasn't happy about this. He didn't even want to be on this team to begin with. At least before, they had no witnesses and a couple dead bodies. Now they had hundreds of students to question regarding the incident.

"Excuse me, but I need to take your statements. Can you please tell me your name, contact information and what happened; one at a time."

Marissa knelt down after a quick glance towards her partner. There were band marks across the girl's arms in the form of wires. The MO was the same as the rest of the other Contractors as there was no visible cause of death beyond the burns. This was one, so where was the other one? She didn't think that BK-201 would still be around.

"Excuse me," she said to one of the other officers. "Have you found the third body yet?"

"It's only the two out here, ma'am."

"Well there's a third one so find it for me," she snapped. "Check every area in the perimeter."

He quickly left her and Marissa turned with a sigh. Sometimes, she hated this job. The sooner they captured BK-201, the faster she could be assigned to a different task. That was the problem with their team; no one actually wanted the task they had been assigned, least of all Jacob. But they couldn't turn down assignments. They didn't even have as many problems with Contractors – just the usual – until BK-201 showed up.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked as he approached Marissa.

"One victim of another Contractor there. Our first contractor here and they're looking for the second one. Where's Jack?"

"He's taking those two back to the hotel. They've done enough."

"Excuse me..."

"What is it?" Jacob snapped at the officer who joined them.

"We uh found the other victim... If you'll follow me..."

Jacob excused himself after telling Marissa to continue with witness statements as there were too many for Devon to handle alone. He was going to have to get Jack to take some on as well when he returned. As he followed the officer in between buildings, he cursed when he cleared it. The victim's skull had been cracked open and the school property was damaged by columns of dirt rising out of the Earth. Those damn Contractors were going to cost him his job!


	11. The Treatment

Another update! Yay! We've reached the point where this is the first chapter of the next few that I really, really like. hehe~ I thought it was such a clever idea... But you'll have to wait and find out what I mean XD

Enjoy~

**********

**Chapter Eleven – The Treatment**

Jack stood at the front of the hotel as he watched Misaki and April enter the building. After this, he still had to get to the university to help with the investigation. But he was curious to know what had happened between them and Jacob. As the youngest member of their team, he wasn't a hardened member of the CIA like the others. April always seem to push Jacob the wrong way and it made him wonder what had happened to the man in the past; to despise her kind so much.

When they were gone from sight, he headed towards the bellboy who was stacking luggage from a client's car. A few carefully whispered words were passed on as Jacob wanted to know if they ever left the building. A slight nod indicated acknowledgement and Jack finally headed towards the car parked in visitor's parking.

***

"Well now what?" Misaki asked.

"A day off. Indefinitely... It's partly my fault, but now we can relax a little."

"I guess... Don't you care?"

"It was an order. I can't stand people like him," April replied.

"Still. People got hurt, I'm sure."

"You do what you can. Just enjoy your days off. You've never been to America before," advised April. "See you later."

Misaki sighed as she let herself into her room. This was going to be a long day. She knew it wasn't such a great idea to come here. Jacob had proven her words the truth as he could get upset about something like Kanami picking up BK-201's trail first. Sighing again, she tossed her blazer onto the bed and headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower to help her relax.

"My God! Hei!" she exclaimed as she flipped on the lights to find him resting against the bathtub.

He held his hand over his side and Misaki knelt down as she carefully pulled back the jacket. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the blood on his shirt. He was extra pale and his eyes fluttered open to glance at her. A small smile touched his lips. But how did he even get here in this condition?

"Hello," he whispered.

"How did this happen?"

"Air blades. I didn't dodge in time," he answered, like they were casually discussing the weather.

"I need to get you cleaned up!"

"Water... Fill the sink. Yin."

She did as he asked, realizing that water was probably like glass to July. She rolled up her sleeves as she wet one of the hand towels for his forehead. He shouldn't be here, but she knew he had nowhere else to turn, especially in this condition. She was just surprised that no one had caught him.

"What are you doing here so early anyways?"

"They were upset I found out about your activity before they did... Now I'm suspended. But don't talk."

Hei smiled as he glanced towards the sink. He told Yin that he was safe and her spectre nodded in reply before it disappeared. Misaki gently pulled his hand away from the wound and he let it drop to his side. She was all he could think about as he wandered off university property. It didn't matter what it cost him, but he had to see her.

She was surprised to see the three-inch gash along his ribs. It terrified her that he was getting injured. The next time, he might not be so lucky. As tears trickled down her cheeks, he gently lifted his clean hand to wipe them away. Momentarily abandoning the task, she cradled his palm to her cheek.

"I didn't expect them to attack me there," he explained. "I'll be more careful next time. I won't do anything to make you cry."

Misaki turned her face to gently place a kiss on his palm before she continued to clean his wound. She left the bathroom, glad that she had brought along her first aid supplies. Kanami and the others wouldn't hear of it when she said she wouldn't bring it. They were all worried about her well-being, but Hei only had her and Yin to worry about him.

Taping the gauze pads over his wound, she carefully wrapped him up. He grinned as she eventually helped him to sit on the toilet. He leaned back, closing his eyes as she started to clean up. A bloody towel was left on the bathroom floor and Misaki hoped no one in cleaning would notice it.

"Where are you staying now?"

"It's better if you don't know," he replied softly. "I have to protect Yin also."

"Is there any particular reason why July can't track you though?"

"Hm? I don't know."

"He uses glass like Yin uses water," Misaki explained.

"We have glass there... If you'll make sure the curtains are closed, we can move out to the room..."

"You shouldn't be here to begin with."

"I had to come see you," he answered, pulling her to sit on his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I was so scared when I got the message from Kanami."

Hei leaned in to kiss her as fresh tears were starting to trail across her cheeks. He would never willing hurt her and he couldn't bear to see her tears. She was careful not to aggravate his wound as she wrapped her arms around his neck. In a way, she supposed she should be grateful for the suspension since she could hold him in her arms. Eventually, she pulled away and smiled for him.

"I'm sorry," Hei said.

"Whatever for? It's not your fault you're injured."

"No, but a student died from me being there. I know I only killed the ones who targeted me, but he was killed in the crossfire."

"I'm not going to blame you for something like that," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Hei held her lightly, glad to know that she was always on his side. Despite her roots in the justice system, she loved him enough – that his need to kill to survive didn't faze her. If they would stop, he could live peacefully with Misaki and Yin. But he still didn't know how much progress he was making in eliminating the organization that had originally employed him.

"So what is this I hear about your suspension?" he asked lightly.

"April didn't tell me everything, but she said it's for an indefinite length of time. She keeps getting into arguments with Jacob – he's the head chief – and he seems to despise Contractors for one reason or another."

"Did they say anything about what you can or cannot do?"

"No. They tell us the most minimal of information. What are you thinking?" she inquired, sitting up to look at him.

Something about the way he looked at her told her that she wasn't going to like his idea. But he only gave her an enigmatic smile before he leaned in to kiss her. Misaki sighed softly against his lips. If she didn't have to worry about his well-being and she could be with him like this every day; it would be pure bliss. But that was one of the sacrifices she had made by falling in love with him.

"You know, you're still injured," she replied softly, resting her head on his shoulder once more.

"I heal quickly. I promise. Besides, it's the perfect opportunity."

"For what?" she inquired.

"It's a secret," he replied, gently stroking her hair. "You'll find out."

"You should stay home and rest. You never know when they'll come after you again."

"I'll think about it."

"Hei..." she said, unconvinced.

"I'll be fine. Now give me one more kiss before I leave. I need to get back to Yin."

Misaki sighed, not understanding how he could act so playful when he was injured. Before, he had been so shy – they both had been. He was still her Hei, but it was going to take a bit of time to get used to this side of him. She wasn't really complaining since she did enjoy kissing him. She leaned in to give him a kiss before he finally helped her stand.

"Be careful."

"Mm... Love you, "he replied with another quick kiss before he disappeared out the window.

She really didn't know how he did that as he was gone when she glanced outside.


	12. The Disguise

More Hei-Misaki interaction! :)

**********

**Chapter Twelve – The Disguise**

Awaking with a violent start, Misaki began to panic as she thought she was late for work. A little annoyed that April hadn't come to wake her, she scrambled out of bed to change. With her blouse half on, she finally remembered that she had been suspended from work. Sighing softly, she finished dressing before she headed for the bathroom.

Closing the door behind herself, she sat down on the toilet to think about what she could do from here. Even if she didn't have access to the paperwork, she still had her own computer and Kanami as backup. Surely she could still look into the case, even if she wasn't physically in their building. Besides, they never said anything about not doing work; just that they weren't welcome – for the time being – in their headquarters.

Glancing at her watch, it was to see that it was still early. April was probably enjoying her beauty sleep anyways. No need to wake her up since she didn't seem to care that they were suspended. With that plan in mind, she started to get ready; washing her face, brushing her teeth and combing her hair.

As she opened the door to head out, she almost screamed as Hei was standing there; his hand carefully placed over her lips muffled any sounds that might have escaped. He nearly gave her a heart attack! He slowly pulled his hand away as he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"We're going out."

"You're injured. I thought I told you to stay home and rest," Misaki replied sternly.

"And I thought I told you that I'd think about it."

"What if someone catches you?"

"I'm not that easily captured," he answered seriously. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"But... What about April and July?" she asked, hesitating as she tried to think of a suitable excuse.

"They won't find out. Just keep your curtains closed. Please? We might not ever get this chance again."

"Then let me check your wound first," she replied softly.

He held up both his hands to let her have access. He only smiled as she unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt. Her hands were gentle as she touched his flesh around the wound, but he didn't feel any pain. Eventually, she unwrapped the bandages to pull back the gauze pad. She stared at his side without saying a word.

"But... You were bleeding really badly yesterday," she murmured as the gash was already halfway healed.

"I told you I heal quickly."

She stared at it in disbelief for a moment before she shook her head. Despite the rapid healing, she insisted on changing his bandages to make sure it didn't get infected. He didn't say anything as he let her do as she liked. He wasn't sure if it was part of Bai's powers or if it was something else, but he found that he was usually recovered in a day and three or four days for more serious injuries.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" she inquired. "They always have someone watching us; I'm sure."

"Don't take anything with you. I'm sure they bugged it. First, tell April that you're going to rest in your room for the remainder of the day. Then, head down to the lobby and go towards the main dining room. I'll meet you there," Hei instructed.

"But..."

"Just do as I say. It'll be fine. Make sure you close the curtains."

He opened said curtains and was out the window before she could protest. Even if the CIA didn't know his face, there could be watchdogs from the Syndicate lurking around. Sighing softly, Misaki did as he instructed before she took only the hotel room key and left to find April. When she knocked on the door softly, she heard slight shuffling before the door was opened by July, peeking up at her.

"Is April awake?" she asked.

He shook his head in reply.

"Oh, well tell her that I went to breakfast first. I'll be staying in my room since we can't do anything anyways."

He nodded and Misaki smiled as he closed the door. Hopefully Hei would be right that they didn't come to find her after this. Her disappearance from her room was going to be impossible to explain when she supposedly didn't know anyone here. Instead of going back to her room, she headed for the elevators and pushed the down button. No matter what, she had to keep herself calm and collected. She could already feel the nervousness building up in her stomach.

It seemed like thirty minutes passed on the elevator ride down, but it had only been one. As she stepped into the lobby, she didn't see Hei anywhere. He said he would be waiting, but then she remembered the rest of his instructions. Discreetly looking around out of the corner of her eyes, she slowly made her way towards the dining room. She didn't want to seem suspicious.

As she passed by a side display of potted trees, she noticed movement and spotted Hei motioning for her. Casually stepping in his direction, she disappeared behind the trees and made her way to his side. Together, they entered what seemed to be a hidden staff bathroom. It made sense since a classy hotel like this wouldn't want this to be something clearly visible for its guests to see.

"Here, change out of that and into these," Hei told her as he rummaged around in a business messenger bag.

"Wh – What's this?"

"Your disguise."

"Where'd you get this from?" Misaki asked.

"I came prepared. You can't walk out as Misaki Kirihara. We already know the CIA is keeping tabs on the three of you."

Misaki watched as he pulled out a brown wig from the bag and pulled it over his own hair. A soft black leather jacket also came out and she wondered how everything fit in there. When he was done, he held out the dress for her and she protested as she never wore dresses. They even had a wig for her with long wavy blonde hair.

"I can't wear that," she complained. "It shows off too much skin!"

"It's the norm here. Besides, it'll look beautiful on you."

She wanted to complain again, but finally shut her mouth. There was something exciting about doing things behind the back of the CIA. And she really did want to spend time with Hei. But she wasn't comfortable with the idea of changing in front of him. She made him turn around and face the wall as she slipped out of her own clothes and into this luxurious silk dress he had picked out for her. She let him turn around when she was finished.

He stared at her figure appreciatively and Misaki felt herself blush under his steady gaze. He finally turned away with a grin and helped her put on the wig. They couldn't take away the glasses, but the hairstyle of the wig was designed to cover most of her face with a fringe of bangs covering her forehead and long blonde waves to frame her face. The last touches to her outfit were a white cardigan shrug and matching white ballet flats with rhinestone embellishments.

Before she was even finished with everything, he spun her around to kiss her. The gentle way he held her made her feel delicate and precious. Smiling, he stared down at her like he was trying to memorize every detail about the way she looked now. Eventually, he let her go. He started to pack away her things, handing her a small clutch purse.

"Use what's in there to pretty up even more. I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay."

He stepped out and Misaki slowly opened the purse to find an assortment of makeup from mascara and eye shadow to lip liner and lip gloss. She was really surprised he had gone to such lengths for this, despite everything he was facing. The dress made her self-conscious as she wasn't used to wearing one, but the look in Hei's eyes was worth it. She felt empowered and gorgeous and when she looked in the mirror, she agreed.

***

Hei sat quietly in the front lobby, holding up a random magazine as he kept an eye out for Misaki's appearance. When he was informed of her suspension the day before, he couldn't shake the idea of stealing her for the day or part of the day. They knew she was being monitored. He had to be grateful that it was only the most minimal of surveillance on their part. It seemed like they looked down on Misaki and her companions.

He didn't care though. He knew what his beautiful Misaki was capable of and it even helped him that they were so slack. He didn't know if the Syndicate had anyone watching this hotel. They must know of her presence here in America by now. But he would be extra careful. There was no other way that he could spend a normal day with her otherwise.

Finally noticing activity from where she was, he set aside the magazine and stood by the edge of the seating area. Leaning against an empty armchair, he watched with a critical eye as he wanted it to look like she had exited from the dining room and not the hidden staff room. The expression on his face was calm, but he watched the activity of the lobby very carefully.

She stepped out into the lobby and he was relieved she was doing well. As she glanced around to look for him, he grinned and waved his hand in acknowledgement. She smiled back, staying where she was as she waited for him. Leisurely, he approached her, taking in the full appearance.

The red silk dress fit her curves like second skin. The V-neckline accentuated her assets as did the length as its hemline sat three inches above her knees. The white cardigan helped her maintain some modesty as he realized the sleeveless dress would be more than she was accustomed to and he purposely picked matching ballet flats because it was similar to the footwear she normally had.

"You look gorgeous, just like I knew you would," he whispered in her ear before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

"You look great too," she murmured.

She hadn't noticed before because of her nervousness, but he looked utterly charming and she had a hard time believing that they were doing this. His white dress shirt showed a tease of his chest as the top two buttons were undone. The shirt was tucked into a pair of fitted jeans and the whole look was complimented by his soft leather jacket. To her, it looked like he had just walked off of a modeling photo shoot.

Hei smiled as he gently looped her arm through his and rested her hand on his forearm. They didn't talk as they calmly walked out of the hotel. As they stood outside, Misaki had to wonder how they were going to move now, but Hei casually slipped on a pair of sunglasses and continued to lead her away from the building.

"We'll be there in a minute," he whispered in her ear.

**********

**A/N:** I don't know if Hei really heals that fast, but *shrugs* It worked for the purpose of the story and his/Bai's powers are pretty mysterious anyways.


	13. The Date

The next chapter :)

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English. Enjoy!

**********

**Chapter Thirteen – The Date**

They rounded the corner to a different parking lot and Misaki watched as Hei pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He pressed a button and a car alarm beeped in the distance. She tried to remain calm as she kept imagining a hotel employee, planted by the CIA, rushing out after them to stop them. But nothing happened as they reached the car and there was no one else in sight when she turned to look back at the hotel.

"How did you get a car?" Misaki finally asked as they were safely in the vehicle.

"I rented it. I know you don't really approve, but I really wanted to take you. It wasn't like I stole anything."

"But how? Haven't they been after you this whole time?"

"I work like I did in Tokyo," Hei explained. "Mostly, I attack them before they attack. The latest one has been one of the exceptions. Yin's very good at it and she's done nothing but improve after we left. We do need to survive somehow."

"I realize that. So where are we going?"

"You are a tourist in a way, so I thought we could go shopping. Do you remember the time you tried to arrest me?"

"Yah... I thought it was BK-201, but then you turned around," Misaki replied. "I didn't figure it out then."

"I didn't really want you to find out... Anyways, when we get there, don't say anything, okay? Just let me handle it."

"Why?" Misaki asked in confusion.

"We're in America now, not to mention that you look like one of them. It's just better to be careful."

"Okay."

As they pulled into the parking lot at Union Station, Misaki was once again impressed by how thorough he was. She should have realized that it would be odd for her to speak in Japanese. A little disappointed that they wouldn't get a chance to talk, she had to live with the fact that they could even be out in public because of his planning.

"Ready?" he asked softly, as he had walked around the car to take her hand.

Misaki smiled and nodded her head. Smiling back, Hei led her towards the entrance. He had Yin look for a place they could go, after he had discussed the situation with her. Instead of protesting, she had actually encouraged him – as long as he would be extra careful. He promised that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their current safety and she had been satisfied with that.

As they headed to the display at the first shop, Hei couldn't help smiling. He had never done anything for himself like this; he never had time to. But he was glad that he could spend this time with Misaki – even if for only a day – where he didn't have to hide and sneak around; not too much anyways.

They entered the store and Hei waited patiently as she glanced at the clothes on the rack. If it was Kanami with her, she would be dreading this. But it wasn't. Hei was patient and attentive; partly because of concern for her safety, but also because he wanted to spend time with her. She never imagined herself falling in love, but now that she had, she couldn't ask for anyone better; she wouldn't have thought that back in Tokyo, but he knew how to make her feel special.

She glanced at the thin fabric of the clothes and she had a hard time believing that people actually wore this stuff. She could see her hand through the material! And she had thought that the dress she was currently wearing was a bit much... April obviously wasn't kidding about that comment she made regarding the swim wear. They already wore so little on a regular every day basis. It was difficult not to turn around and make a comment about this to Hei.

Though she wasn't supposed to speak, she couldn't complain as he was never far from her. Even when she was browsing through the racks, he didn't let go of her hand. He seemed content to watch her as she wandered around. Eventually, tired of this shop, they headed out and continued to wander around. She wasn't terribly interested in clothes to begin with as none of it was work appropriate. Not to mention, she found the styles too revealing for her conservative tastes.

She was much more interested in the food. There was so much she hadn't tried yet as she had burgers for lunch when she was at the headquarters. Breakfast and dinner were dependent on what the hotel served, though she had enjoyed their buffet. Since she was bound to be here for at least one week more, she would have another chance at it. April had informed her that it was a weekly event.

"Let's find something to eat," Hei whispered in her ear.

Nodding her head in reply, she knew it would be good timing. After all, she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast yet. It was actually a surprise that her stomach hadn't growled in protest. The sensation of hunger had been suppressed by her nervousness at sneaking out. And knowing Hei, he probably ate every hour... Misaki giggled as she remembered how much he had eaten that one night they had waited for the stars.

He turned to look at her, smiling indulgently as they made their way towards the food court. She could already feel her mouth salivating at all the delicious smells wafting towards them. Unfortunately, she couldn't read a single sign and all she could do was stare at the pictures on the menu displays.

"Which one do you want?"

"Um... The third on the right," she answered, keeping her voice to a volume not easily overheard.

"Okay."

She knew she agreed to leave everything to him, but she was curious how this would work as they made their way to the front counter. He had been here longer, so she wouldn't be surprised if he had picked up some English. But where would he learn it from? Now that she recalled the conversation in the car, he even said he was working. He would have to know how to read and write in order to fill out an application form.

"Hello. What can I get for you today?" the cashier asked.

"Let's see. I'll take two of your combo number fives."

"What would you like to drink?"

"We'll take an iced tea and a peach juice," he replied with a smile.

"Anything else for you?"

"Yes, I'll take two extra beef burrito wraps on the side. That should be all."

"Okay, so your total comes to $21.57," she informed him.

Misaki was shocked. He carried out the conversation in perfect English! How could he be so fluent? She had no idea what he had ordered, but after listening to the others during their daily meetings, it was enough to know that the words had rolled off his tongue easily. He grinned at her as he pulled out his wallet before he took out two bills and handed it to the girl.

"$18.43 is your change. It will just take a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Pulling Misaki towards the side to wait, Hei knew she was surprised. He could see it in her eyes. It wasn't like he had purposely kept it a secret, but he hadn't needed it until now. When their tray was loaded up, he finally let go of her hand for the first time since they entered. After all, he needed both hands to carry their tray.

He followed where she went as she picked out a table. Thankfully, she picked a table on the outer edges in an out of the way location. It gave him a better vantage point. Though he was highly enjoying his time with her, he hadn't forgotten where they actually were. He set down the tray and instead of taking the seat across from her, he took the one next to her. This way, they could have a quiet conversation.

"I didn't know you knew how to speak English," she said quietly as they sorted out their food.

"Well, I guess it's only thanks to them. I did a lot of contact work, along with other things. I learned a number of languages because of it. But eat. Tell me how it is."

Hei waited for her to unwrap her meal, amused as she grinned before taking a bite. Her teeth sank through the soft tortilla, a mix of lettuce, cheese and beef entering her mouth along with it. Her eyes closed momentarily as she savoured the taste. He could tell that she was enjoying this. They still had time to enjoy more.

"Mm... Delicious," she murmured after swallowing.

He nodded in reply and Misaki was surprised he didn't order more. She knew how much he normally ate. But then again, that left more room to try different things. They sat together side by side enjoying the hot burritos and mexi-fries, washing it down with their cool drinks. Misaki was amazed. With her love for greasy food, they really did have a lot more in that department than back home.

They sat for a few moments longer after they finished. It wasn't enough, but it would suffice. Misaki didn't say anything as she noticed that his eyes took in everything, despite the relaxed expression on his face. He didn't seem alarmed, so for now, they were still okay. She was safe anyways. She couldn't imagine anyone recognizing her; she didn't even recognize herself after the transformation.

"Should we go?" he asked softly while standing and taking the tray from her side.

"Okay."

They resumed their wandering after tossing their garbage. The mall was surprisingly large in comparison to her initial impression. It seemed to be quite similar to her hotel in the sense that they had remodelled a historical site into something with more modern purposes. Part of the enjoyment for her was to enjoy the building itself.

They alternated between eating and browsing as they didn't want to stay in one place for too long. Misaki had tried everything from American-made sushi, which was disgusting, to hot dogs, fish and chips, popcorn, ice cream sundaes and chocolate. When they had been trying the ice cream sundaes, she noticed a few glances their way. Hei had ordered two different kinds and they tried each other's; Hei even feeding her a couple times.

She wondered if people were disgusted with their antics as they passed by, but she didn't care either way. She never would have done this back home; she wouldn't have the time off to do so. But if others felt that they were flirty and in love, then she was pleased because they were.

For shops, they had looked at the bookstore, even though she didn't understand the language, card shops, more clothes shops, a shoe store and even a toy store. She wasn't pressured to buy anything and she was relieved. The feeling of looking just for the sake of looking was very different from what she was used to since she usually went with Kanami and it was all about finding things to try and buy with her.

"We should probably go soon," Misaki whispered as they stood in front of a window display. "It's almost lunchtime."

"It's that late already?"

"Yes. I should get back. I'm sure April will be looking for me by now."

"I suppose, but there is still one more place I want to take you before we leave," Hei replied, pointing to something in the display, pretending that they were discussing it while they spoke.

"One more place? How long will it take to get there? Is it really important?" she inquired, casually checking her watch again.

"It's very important and it's in the mall. I'll take you back when we're done. Promise."

"Oh okay."

Hei shook his head, taking her by the hand as he led them away from the store. To others, it had looked like they were discussing furniture as they had been stopped in front of a store for that. He really wanted to do this for her, so he was pleased when she agreed. A glance at one of the mall clocks told him that they still had time. He could still get her back before lunch was over.

Though he had said that it was very important, Misaki couldn't imagine what it was. To her, it was more important that he was safe. But she couldn't deny his request when it was that important to him. He didn't tell her anything more and all she could do now was follow along as he led her.

**********

**A/N:** Aren't I so mean? XD So many cut-offs for what should really just be one day... But then again, you get more Hei/Misaki interactions this way!~


	14. The Promise

The last chapter of this mini arc... Promise! XD

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English.

**********

**Chapter Fourteen – The Promise**

They finally stopped briefly and Misaki was amazed when he pulled her into the jewellery store. Even if he was working, it seemed too extravagant. What could there possibly be in a jewellery store that he wanted to show her? The whole idea made her a bit nervous, but Hei only smiled as a salesman greeted them.

"How can I help you today?"

"I wanted to look at the rings and pick out something for my girlfriend," Hei replied.

"Certainly. Right this way. Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Just whatever she likes."

"Well, right here we have our diamond collection and this side over here has the rest of our gemstone collection," the man explained. "I'll let you browse around for now. My name is Bryan. Just call me if you need any assistance."

"Thank you."

He left them to look and Misaki could only stare at the diamond rings winking back at her. He wasn't seriously thinking of buying one for her... Was he? She finally turned to look at him, but he only smiled at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't even know what to say.

"Just pick something out," he whispered into her ear. "It doesn't have to be a diamond."

"But... It's too expensive," she complained.

"Then we'll find something cheaper."

Before she could say more, he placed his hand at her back and lightly pushed her towards the regular gemstone collection where it was farther away from the two salespeople in the store. Casually pointing to something, he placed his head closer to hers in order to continue their conversation.

"Misaki, I really want to do this. Just trust me for now and I'll explain everything to you later," he said.

"But I can't just walk back into the hotel flashing around one of these when you know I don't wear one to begin with."

"I'll worry about that. Just find something you like."

"Still," she replied, unable to accept his answer.

"Please just be a good girl and pick something. Everyone is watching."

"Oh fine," she answered reluctantly.

He grinned and kissed her cheek before he pulled her along to a different showcase. There were hundreds to choose from; from ruby, emerald, sapphire, topaz, amethyst to tanzanite. They were able to narrow it down to the sapphires as Misaki liked how the darkish blue color reminded her of Hei's eyes. She also knew that it was on the lower end for cost.

"Is there something in particular you would like to see?" Bryan asked, joining them.

"Ah, I think she wants to see that solitaire one and also the middle one that has the sapphire in the middle with the two small diamonds on the sides."

Nodding his head in reply, Bryan pulled a piece of velvet from beneath the counter which he laid on top before opening the display case. While he was occupied, Misaki turned to give Hei an inquiring glance and he nodded his head. He was determined to find something for her. It was probably the only memory they would have of the semblance of normalcy.

"Here you go, miss."

"Thank you," Misaki said shyly.

They both watched as she slipped on the first ring and she was surprised it actually fit nicely. Holding it up to the light, she examined how it looked. She had never done this before, but Hei had been so insistent that she would feel guilty if she refused. She slipped the second ring onto the other hand for comparison, holding up both hands to the light.

"They fit her beautifully," Bryan commented. "Would you like to check the price?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back with our books."

"Pick one. We still need to get you back," Hei reminded her when he was gone. "I'm not leaving until you have one."

"Okay... Which one do you like better?"

"Hm... I think the smaller one suits you better," he answered, gently holding her hands as he examined them.

"They're beautiful and both are on sale," Bryan stated as he returned with the price log. "Let's see... The solitaire was originally $449, but is 30% off so that makes it $314.30. It's set in 18 karat white gold. The other one is cheaper at an original price of $409, also 30% off. That will be $286.30 and that one is 14 karat white gold, but you do get the two diamonds as part of the design."

"She decided on the one with the diamonds," Hei replied after glancing at her.

She nodded in reply, taking off the other one. She was about to take off the one she was still wearing when Bryan stopped her. He said something which she didn't understand, but smiled in response. He left them again as he needed the sales book to ring up the purchase.

"He said he can just ring it up with the book, but he'll give you a box to keep it in when you take it off."

"Oh... Okay."

"There's one more thing I would like. Would you have any sturdy gold chains?" Hei inquired when Bryan returned. "I have a pendant for it, but no chain."

"There are 16-inch or 18-inch chains in both white and yellow. Was there a particular one you prefer?"

"16-inch white. That should be good."

Bryan went to get that from the other side. When he brought it back, Hei quickly examined them all and picked one. Misaki didn't understand what he needed that for, but didn't say anything. He was up to something; he just couldn't explain it to her now, considering where they were. Bryan rang in both items and Hei paid with cash so they were out of the shop after an extra five minutes.

Misaki still didn't understand anymore than she did a minute ago, but Hei seemed pleased. She would just have to wait until they were back in the car. It took them another few minutes to reach the car and Misaki sighed in relief after closing the door behind her. It was actually very difficult not to speak and be conscientious of what she said when she did.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Misaki asked.

"First this."

He asked for her ring. When she had it taken off, he looped it through the necklace and helped her put it on. She couldn't wear it like it was meant to be worn, but she could still keep it as a constant reminder.

"Now?" she inquired, gently touching her present.

"I'll tell you as I drive... I wanted to get it for you as a reminder of a promise I'm going to make. I left you once and it was a nightmare not to have you close. This time, when I leave, I promise that I'll take you with me – unless you don't want me to."

"You're leaving again?"

"Eventually, I'll have to. But if you say yes, I'll come for you before I do."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, not needing to think about that one as she had purposely come all the way here just to find him.

"Good. So as long as you hold on to that, you can remind yourself of my promise, even if we haven't met in a long time. I won't leave without you again."

"Thank you."

***

The two of them arrived at the hotel and Misaki wondered how she could get back inside without being noticed, considering that she was supposed to be herself inside. They were standing by the trunk of the car as Hei was rummaging around inside, but she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Now what?" Misaki asked, also worried that April and July had been looking for her by now.

"Take this bag with you. I'll walk with you back inside and carefully make your way to the bathroom you used. Once I see that you're inside, I'll distract the staff. Once you change, make your way into the dining room. You'll probably want to eat before you come back out."

"What about the clothes I'm wearing?"

"You'll have to leave it behind," Hei replied apologetically. "Unless you can think of a way to make it look like this belongs to you."

Glancing at the feminine travel bag he handed her, Misaki sighed softly. She wasn't sure how she could get it out. Considering that Hei had bought it for her, she really liked the outfit. She wanted to keep it. But carrying something like that... She didn't think she could. Maybe she'd think of something after changing. The wig wasn't necessary, but the dress made her feel really attractive and she adored the sparkly shoes.

"You'll think of something," he said before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Come on. It's time to get you back in there. We've been gone long enough."

"I know. Thank you for everything. I really enjoyed myself today, even if we had to do this in secret. But I suppose that was part of the fun itself."

"My pleasure," he replied with a grin.

Misaki took his hand before the two of them walked towards the hotel entrance. They snuck out fine, but her heart was hammering in her chest as she had to sneak back in without getting caught. This time around, she didn't have Hei to support her as he wasn't supposed to be there to begin with. He walked with her to the side of the lobby where they could still be seen, but were out of the way.

"It was fun. I'll call you again."

"Thank you," Misaki replied, understanding that his act was saying his good-byes for the day.

"See you."

"Mm."

He smiled at her before he gave her a peck on the cheek. She waved as he left the building. When he was gone, she inwardly sighed. Now she was on her own... Carefully watching the activity of the lobby, she made her way towards the bathroom indirectly. She made it seem like she walked towards the dining room since it was in the general direction of where she needed to go.

***

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

Hei smiled as he walked up to the bellboy who was waiting outside. They knew he was one of the plants from the CIA. It was a good cover since they were usually beneath the notice of many guests. He had done enough jobs in similar positions to understand what worked best in these types of operations. Another one was most likely in a managerial position as that allowed better access in the building.

"I wanted to go to the JFK Center from here as they're hosting an event I want to attend. I need to pick up tickets. Would you be so kind as to direct me there? I checked before I came, but I can't remember and I forgot my map at my hotel."

"Uh... Just a minute."

***

Misaki grinned as she recognized certain items on the menu – like the burgers. She purposely had April teach her what it was. She had been in and out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, leaving behind only the bag and the wig. It was uncomfortable, but had folded up the clothes and shoved it down the back of her blouse to be covered by her blazer. The shoes had been strapped to her leg using her gun holster and she had checked it three times to make sure they wouldn't fall out.

All that secrecy had been somewhat fun, but more tiring. She found that it made her extra hungry and she was prepared to make up for the minimal amount of food they had eaten at the mall. Quickly flipping to the right page, she called over her waiter, prepared to eat a few items on the list.

"Yes miss. What can I get you?"

"This one," she replied, proceeding to point to four of the burgers on the menu.

"All?"

She nodded in reply and closed the menu. He paled in response, but took the menu from her. All of them knew she hardly knew any English and always hoped she was never in their section without her friend.

***

"Misaki!"

Looking up in surprise as she heard her name, she saw April and July heading towards her. It looked like they had been searching for her. Even so, she only smiled and continued to eat as she was enjoying the meal. The two of them sat down at her table as she had purposely been given a table for four.

"Where have you been?"

"My room. I thought I asked July to tell you that. Then I came here," she replied innocently. "You should try this. It's delicious!"

April looked at the plate to see that she was cleaning off the second one with two more to go. She should have realized where she had been. They must have just missed each other since she hadn't been here the first time they checked.

"I should have known," she muttered to herself.

**********

**A/N:** I don't know how probable the events of this chapter were, but hey! I have creator's license when it comes to my story! :) Also, it ties in (slightly) to a later chapter. I hope no one is disappointed by how OOC it seems with them... Not like there was much Misaki-Hei airtime anyways. I thought it'd be super sweet though and I'm all about the fluff, so shoot me if you don't like it... Lolz~


	15. The Assault

I'm sure you can tell from the title of the chapter what this one is about... Back to Hei :)

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English.

**********

**Chapter Fifteen – The Assault**

Hei watched as Yin had her fingers dipped into the pan of water in front of her. They knew the Syndicate had sent more people to eliminate them and he refused to make the same mistake twice. He would try to avoid busy areas, but he couldn't guarantee that. The one thing he could guarantee was that they wouldn't catch him off-guard like they did at the university.

Yin was getting better with her powers and he had the feeling that one day, she wouldn't even need to use water as a medium. But that was only a hunch and they had to survive that long for it to happen. He waited patiently as she was concentrating and he didn't want to distract her.

"Where are they?" inquired Hei when she pulled her hands from the water.

"Eastbound on Columbia Road. I'm not sure where they're heading."

"Have they found us yet?"

"No, but there are three of them... One of them a doll," Yin answered.

"So they're not only relying on their people."

"If you don't have to, don't kill her..."

"I know," he replied, placing his hand on her head after he stood up. "I'm going to prepare. Let me know when it's good."

She nodded in reply, watching as he left the room. She could understand why he was anxious. He tried to hide it, but she could feel it. Honestly, she was too. They had avoided the Syndicate for so long. She was wondering when their luck would run out; when she would be separated from him eternally... They already lost Mao, Huang and even Amber... Placing her hands back into the water, she knew Hei was counting on her and she could only do her best.

***

Misaki was stuck at headquarters with July and she sighed softly. They still weren't getting anywhere. Even with Kanami's help, they weren't getting anywhere. April had left them alone as she went to blow off some steam. Misaki wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure she didn't want to know either.

After three days of suspension, April had pulled the plug on Jacob's power trip. She had reported back to her headquarters that they were unwelcome and unwanted. In turn, they had contacted Jacob's superiors, displeased regarding the treatment their agents were receiving. Misaki was positive Jacob had received an earful regarding what he had done.

As a result, all three of them were back on the case and even actively involved in the investigation. Things had mellowed out, marginally, between April and Jacob as they had come to an understanding. They didn't speak to each other unless absolutely necessary and that was usually to ask or share updates. Overall, Jacob generally left the others to interact with them and then report back to him.

She knew that Hei wouldn't be so easily captured, but she assumed it made more sense for April to help out as much as she could. After all, the faster they captured BK-201, the faster she could return to her homeland and not have to see Jacob.

***

Wearing his white mask and his long black trench coat, Hei was fully prepared. He waited for his target to pass by as they were moving by car through a business area. He wasn't sure if they were meeting someone because it didn't seem like the most plausible place for a match to the death. Either way, he wasn't interested in what the Syndicate was up to. His mission was to take out both Contractors and leave the doll unharmed.

Yin had been watching them all day. It seemed like they were speaking to their non-Contractor contacts, though Hei couldn't understand why. Contractors didn't waste time playing around with menial tasks like that. They were only sent in for the kill or to take something they wanted, with no thought to consequences of the aftermath.

Following them at a distance, they finally stopped next to a building that didn't seem to fit in with the others. It was smaller by a number of stories and there was no business sign out in front. As the two Contractors stepped out of the car, he knew it was time to take action.

Looping his wire around a street lamp, he used his power to turn off the lights in the vicinity. They panicked momentarily before they realized what was going on. Hei landed quietly on the other side of the car to pull the doll out of the backseat. He had promised Yin that she wouldn't get hurt and he fully intended to keep that promise.

"He's got the doll! Get him!"

As Hei was swinging away on his wire, he felt a kick to the back that he was unable to dodge. The doll slipped from his grasp and he had to protect himself before protecting her. Another attack came his way as the Contractor engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Unprepared, Hei could only block them. This one was faster than any others and he realized that it must be his power.

Annoyed that he had to fight using intuition, he turned on the street lights in the area so he could see. As he kicked the Contractor, sending him flying, he realized the other one had disappeared with the doll. Quickly glancing around, he didn't see him anywhere.

"Yin, find him."

"_Understood."_

He hated that the most. One of them was the fighter while the other went to attack from the shadows. The other one came back at him with a flurry of attacks and managed to connect a couple times. With his power, they were on par in speed and his combat skills were not shabby. He must have had military training or something of that nature.

Blocking his punch, Hei twisted his wire around his wrist as he momentarily retreated, but as he had been trying to electrocute him, he drew out his own blade and cut through the wire in one clean motion. At least he wasn't using his power like the other one because he was trying to draw out the second Contractor.

***

"Activity in the McMillan region," Ryan announced.

"BK-201?"

"Momentarily, but there is still MV-461 active in the area."

"It must be him. Let's move out!"

Misaki was dragged along by April as they headed out to Ryan's vehicle. They were granted permission to be both on the field and behind the desk. Whenever Jacob's team went, they were to go along with them as every extra person to help was beneficial. She only hoped that Hei would be okay.

***

Jumping back, Hei avoided being hit by the fist headed his way. The two of them started to attack together and he had quickly learned what the other's power was as a giant clay golem headed his way. He had tried to electrocute it, thinking it would break, but it didn't. Instead, his blade bounced off and didn't even stop it for a second. Along with attacking the speed Contractor, he was tired of their tricks.

The speed Contractor would attack until the clay golem was close enough to attack. Though the direct attacks by it were easy to avoid, he continually smashed the nearby buildings, which led to crumbling debris falling towards him. He couldn't even decide which one to eliminate first. He thought it would get tougher and he had been correct.

Finally getting a lucky break, he managed to rope the second Contractor by the arm that was holding the blade, simultaneously throwing him at the clay golem. Even if the golem wasn't damaged, it should slow down the Contractor. Unfortunately, his plan was foiled as the golem caught him and hurled him back towards him, giving him extra momentum.

"Find me the golem user!"

"_He's using the doll to see. She's also blocking me out."_

Hei could only groan at the news. It seemed like he was on his own this time, by no fault of Yin's. She couldn't help this time; it was as simple as that. As the other Contractor flew past him, he tried to analyze their weak points. The speed Contractor was only fast when he was using his power and he was a good combat fighter. The golem was slow and impermeable to his blade and electricity; it was also very powerful. What could he do to turn things to his advantage?

He could slow down the one by striking with the blade rather than try to electrocute him. But he had to get away from the golem first. With that plan in mind, Hei swung himself up to the roof of the nearest building. He only had to get far enough away that it gave him time to defeat the one first. He took the bait and followed as Hei dropped to the road two streets away.

It was dark over here and he could sense hesitation from the other one. But it was gone the moment he attacked. The responses were quick and defensive before he would strike back with precision. Hei realized he might actually lose, if he were to keep in close proximity. After all, close combat seemed to be his opponent's strength.

Jumping back, he threw his blade, aiming for his leg instead of his arms as he had been doing in the past. He heard a thud as he rolled out of the way before he dashed towards him again. Hei parried and sent out a punch loaded with electricity that connected with his shoulder. This was getting nowhere! In the end, he gave up on using his tactics.

He succumbed to the basic fight where neither of them used any weapons but their own fists. Though Hei was getting hurt in the process, he knew it was a matter of time before the other one was finished. Every punch or kick he sent out was packed with his power, which meant that every connection was a form of electrocution. It showed as he began to slow. He finally dropped to the ground with a deadly roundhouse kick to the jaw, snapping his neck.

"Yin," he said tiredly. "Any luck with the other one?"

"_Can't see him, but use water. He's controlling that thing. If you wet that creature, you can destroy it."_

"Got it."

He let himself rest for a second before he headed back towards the location he had first attacked them at. He was surprised the golem hadn't come crashing through all the buildings to get at him. Even so, he didn't see it anywhere when he returned until he felt a sudden force directed at him. Rolling out of the way, he tried to find a hydrant. He didn't have any ideas of his own at the moment, so he might as well try Yin's suggestion. He had nothing to lose.

He wondered if it was possible to upgrade powers like that as the golem was moving faster than before or he had been tricked. Thinking it was the second one, he didn't take it kindly considering it was his enemy. Dashing towards the hydrant two blocks away, Hei slashed at its protective cover and a fountain of cold water sprayed up from it, drenching him.

The golem continued towards him and Hei waited until it was close enough to the water. He was going to have to defeat this thing under freezing cold water. Suddenly, it stopped moving completely and Hei couldn't understand what happened.

"_Street behind you. I was able to overpower the doll."_

Curious to test Yin's theory, Hei threw his blade at the soaked golem and watched as his blade sank into its body, crumbling from the electricity. He was impressed; how did she even figure that out? He could ask her later, but first he had to take care of one last Contractor. As he rounded the corner of the building, he could see him frantically trying to mould something.

"Too late," Hei announced and he dropped dead.

The doll didn't even blink as it watched the Contractor fall. She didn't move either when he picked her up and carried her out of the area and placed her back into the car.

"I hope you're safe," Hei said before he disappeared.

**********

**A/N:** Once again, another fight scene... I hope you enjoyed it cuz I had a tough time thinking of powers and how they attack or how they fight... Bleh :p Not to mention, thinking of moves for the Syndicate. It's like one big scary chess game! Lolz~


	16. The Taunt

A new chapter! :)

Once again, a reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English.

**********

**Chapter Sixteen – The Taunt**

"Are we too late again?"

"Yes. Both MV-461 and GA-386 have vanished from the system and BK-201 is inactive."

"Damn it," Jacob shouted. "How does he do that?"

"Does that correspond to your information?" April asked Misaki.

Checking the latest text message from Kanami, Misaki nodded her head in reply. Based on the update, he had been active for longer than the last time, but Misaki was only glad that he was gone before they arrived. The area looked like it had seen a tornado as there were crumbled buildings and hydrant water flooding the street.

"Marissa, check the vehicle," Jacob instructed. "Devon, I want you and Ryan to find our dead Contractors."

"Yes sir!"

"Jack, call the city to have this water problem fixed."

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"And you three, just do whatever..."

"You're free to look around," April informed Misaki. "He gave us permission to do whatever."

"Alright."

"July, see if you can track him. I know we've failed before, but we've got to keep trying."

He nodded in reply and made his way towards an intact building. The two of them waited, but he finally shook his head. They still couldn't figure out why he was unable to see anything here in America. Eventually, Marissa called out to Jacob regarding the person in the car and they joined him.

"Take her in for questions."

"You'll never get anything out of her," April informed him.

[underlined]"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"[/underlined]

"She's a doll, just like July. She can't tell you anything."

"So now what? We have a witness, but she can't do anything to help us?!"

"Dolls are rare. Even if people knew about Contractors, not many know about the dolls since they're used for surveillance. Since these two have been using her, I suspect some group activity. Are there any gangs that might have access to this type of thing?" inquired April.

"Check on that Marissa. We'll take her back anyways."

"What were you talking about?" Misaki asked after Jacob left to let Marissa process the car and continued to check on his other agents.

"Dolls... This girl is a doll. Why would these simple Contractors have access to something like this?"

_Because they work for the Syndicate,_ Misaki answered her in her head.

***

"I'm kind of thirsty. Did you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm okay for now," Misaki said, smiling as Amelia was keeping her company.

April hadn't been pleased by the idea of leaving her with Amelia, but she had no choice in the matter as she was called to a mandatory tele-conference with her supervisors, along with July. Since she was still looking into recent data, Amelia had been called into work with her. Misaki felt a little guilty for keeping such a pretty girl from her friends, but she had said that she didn't mind.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Then we can go over the latest information that we received."

"Thanks again for staying with me."

"Not a problem."

Misaki turned back to the papers in front of her, looking at the information they gathered from the two attacks that had happened after she had arrived. The first one at the university had been two college students who had been killed, but there was no connection between the two. They didn't even move in the same circles; one was a law student and the other a science major.

With the two from last night, they were also unconnected, even though they were found in the same general area. One had been killed by massive internal bleeding and a snapped neck while the other was electrocuted. A small half formed clay doll was found in his hands, but at the moment, it didn't mean anything. Both men were from the city, but not from the same parts as one was an ex-military agent who had an honourable discharge and the other was a struggling artist.

Then there was the doll as April had explained it to her on their way back to the hotel. She didn't know of any dolls that wandered around by themselves. Misaki could understand that as the ones she knew about, besides Yin and July, were the ones used for tracking back in the Astronomy Division at home. But it didn't make sense to send a doll to fight someone like BK-201, unless there was something she was missing about the setup.

In the university case, not counting the unfortunate victim, the law student or JP-177 had been killed first; HZ-805's body was consistent with a fall from the roof, but any damage to her body was post-mortem. In the business area case, MV-461 was taken out first, approximately six blocks away from GA-386 on two different streets. And nothing there described the type of damage seen for the buildings as many were completely levelled or partially missing.

Sighing softly, Misaki leaned back and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't make heads or tails of any of the data. It didn't help that she was positive some of the details were lost in translation. They weren't any closer to solving this than they were when they had arrived almost three weeks ago. She was going to have to go through everything again with a fine-toothed comb.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here."

Misaki turned around in surprised to see Jacob standing behind her. Pulling away from him, she hadn't even noticed his entry. What was he doing here anyways? They usually avoided dealing with each other, especially because they couldn't communicate. The fact that they were alone together made her nervous.

He approached her chair and Misaki felt like shrinking underneath the table. He still intimidated her. But he didn't say anything as he glanced at the paperwork on the table. It seemed like he was assessing the amount of work she was doing. He finally glanced at her and she was sorely tempted to dash out of the room.

"At least one of you tries to do something. Though I think the lot of you are a waste of our time," he said snidely. "Even if you're here, you haven't done anything to help."

"Um... I..."

"Save it. You're supposed to be the best they have. If you had done your job properly back in Tokyo, I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

Misaki flinched as he reached out to grab her ponytail. He was using a nasty tone of voice with her; she understood that much and he wasn't here for a pleasant chat. She snatched her hair from his hand; he laughed mockingly in response.

"You should have chosen a better, more suitable occupation. A beautiful woman like you," he said, leering at her.

He reached out to touch her and Misaki quickly scrambled out of her chair to get away from him. Now she was beating herself up as she should have gone with Amelia. That way, she wouldn't have to put up with his rude behaviour and condescending attitude. If he did something to her here, no one would know since it was already late.

"There's no one here, you know," he stated, following her as she continued to back away from him.

Eventually, she found her back pressed against one of the bookshelves. She was trapped! He stood a foot away from her, casually leaning in as he braced an arm along the bookshelf. Misaki tried to push him away, but it was impossible with someone his size. Neither she nor April had trusted him to begin with and it looked like their thoughts were justified.

"I wonder. Do all you Japanese have such soft and smooth skin?" he questioned as he trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek. "I mean, April... If it weren't for the orders, I wouldn't go near a hag like her. But you... That's a totally different matter."

Misaki jerked away from his touch, once again pushing at him to get away from her. Though she didn't understand what he said, she didn't care to. She just wanted to get away from him! He didn't move and once again laughed at her futile efforts. She had thought Japan had enough problems with train gropers and perverts, but she never imagined that this would happen to her here.

"Ahem..."

Jacob turned around at the sound and Misaki used the opportunity to escape from where he had trapped her. A look of relief passed over her features and Amelia smiled at her. She quickly took her seat again, staring at the papers and hoping that he would just leave. Though she had been given clearance to use her weapon, she didn't think it meant to use it on their agents inside their own building.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked as he fully turned to face her.

"Nothing. I was just helping Misaki with the file translations when I went to get a drink. I never imagined seeing you here."

"Hell! Are you her other watchdog now?"

"Not at all. I can't help it if I happened to walk in on you at the wrong time, but you better leave her alone unless you want me to report this," Amelia threatened.

"Empty threats. They'd never believe your word over mine."

"Maybe not here, but I'm sure Foreign Affairs and MI-6 wouldn't like that. Need I remind you of what happened with April? She's not going to leave you alone until you're buried if she hears about this."

"Fah! A Contractor with emotions; bullshit."

Even so, he let the matter drop and left the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Misaki flinched at the sound, but finally lifted her gaze to look at her saviour. If Amelia hadn't come in at the time; she shuddered to think of what would happen next. She was a little shaken by the event as she had every right to be.

"Are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, but I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't walk in just then," Misaki replied, shuddering.

"I can't believe that this would happen right in our own building!" Amelia exclaimed. "But don't think about it anymore. It's over and he won't do anything to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I kindly reminded him of who you work for and who April works for," she answered with a grin. "We'll keep this between ourselves for now, but if it happens again, April's not going to be very happy and neither will Foreign Affairs or MI-6."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. I'd do that for everyone. Now let's not stay too late next time, to avoid situations like this."

"Agreed."


	17. The Kidnap

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English! :)

**********

**Chapter Seventeen – The Kidnap**

"It's time. They want it done."

"Now?"

"Are you questioning orders?"

"No," he answered. "And if she knows nothing?"

"Kill her. She's useless. Kill her anyways, even if she knows anything. She's been a pain in the ass for long enough."

"Understood."

***

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Just go, April. Amelia will be with me."

"Fine, but let me know if you need anything. You know where to reach me."

"Okay, okay."

Misaki sighed softly as April finally left her. She was pulling another late night. Though they hadn't told her about that run-in with Jacob, April seemed even more concerned by the fact that she was alone with Amelia. She had tried to tell her on numerous occasions that the girl wasn't suspicious, but April never believed her.

"She seems kind of odd, for a Contractor."

"Hm? Oh, maybe a little bit," Misaki replied as Amelia had joined her by the front entrance."

"Well, shall we get to work?"

"Sure."

The tele-conference with her supervisors had turned into a weekly activity for April and July. Thankfully, she wasn't subjected to such tedious tasks since she was high enough in rank. She reported to the others through e-mails and the occasional phone calls. But those were more for clarification of specific documents or details she received.

Because of Amelia, Misaki hadn't had any more issues with Jacob. If anything, he seemed to avoid her even more than he avoided April. She was glad. It was because April didn't know that Amelia had helped her that she was sceptical of her, except she had made a promise to Amelia that they would keep that incident a secret. After all, she would have to explain everything; that would sour the relationship between Jacob and April even more.

"What are you thinking about?" Amelia asked her.

"Oh, nothing really. Thanks for staying again."

"It's not a problem. But I can't stay that late this time."

"Something special going on?" Misaki inquired.

"Not really, but it's something I can't get out of."

***

April sighed as she sat in the boardroom, listening as her supervisor went on and on. It was the first opportunity they had in penetrating CIA headquarters and they wanted updates on their operations. It wasn't like she knew much more beyond the workings of Jacob's team. Just because she was invited, it didn't mean that she was given free access to everything.

In a way, she was jealous of Misaki and July. No one expected anything from July, even though he was part of the team. He was a doll after all. Misaki didn't have to report to anyone what they found. Foreign Affairs didn't seem interested in the workings of the CIA. As a result, she was allowed to do what she wanted, within the boundaries set by the CIA.

***

"Really? Already?"

"I did say I couldn't stay late," Amelia reminded her.

"But it's only been a couple hours," Misaki complained, glancing at her watch. "Could I at least stay longer? I think I'm onto something."

"What about what happened last time?"

"I'll be really careful. I promise. Besides, he has been avoiding me anyways. He took your reminder seriously."

"Oh fine," Amelia answered with a sigh. "I'll get Hayden to drive you home when you're done."

"Hayden? Who's that?"

"One of my coworkers. He usually stays late anyways. He's kind of like you... Always pulling late hours."

"Where will I find him?" Misaki asked.

"I'll have him stay at the front. Don't worry. I trust him."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you. And don't stay too late," replied Amelia with a smile.

Misaki nodded and turned back to the paperwork in front of her. She wasn't really onto something, but she felt better when she was at work. She couldn't see Hei and this was a way to feel close to him, even if she was staring at victim data. It all had some connection to him; she couldn't help worrying and this helped to relieved some of it. It was somewhat of a double-edged sword since she was always both relieved and worried by all the data they had collected on him.

***

As her eyes drooped closed for the third time, Misaki finally decided it was time to head back to the hotel. She was getting nowhere and being in America wasn't like being at home where she drove herself around. It would be rude to keep Amelia's friend waiting for too long. Glancing at her watch, she sighed as it was already eleven o'clock.

Quickly packing away the files, she left them in the box that they had pulled out for her. Stepping out into the hallway, she felt a shiver of fear crawl up her spine. It was oddly quiet, even for CIA headquarters. The last time she had left this late with Amelia, there had still been a couple other people who passed by in the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?"

Misaki smiled with relief as a man greeted her when she entered the front lobby of the building. He was here, just like Amelia promised. When she nodded in reply, he closed the folder he had been glancing through and approached her. Following the guidance of his actions, she exited the building first to find that there was a black SUV waiting outside.

He walked around to the driver's side to unlock the door before pointing to the back seat. Misaki glanced into the front to see that he had placed an assortment of things on his front passenger seat – a briefcase, papers he had just taken out and a half eaten lunch. Climbing into the back, she didn't want to be a nuisance. He was doing her a favour anyways.

"Thank you," she said after closing the car door.

"You're welcome."

She didn't expect him to understand Japanese like Amelia did, so she sat staring out the window. It was weird how she had become accustomed to this odd routine. In the morning, she'd have breakfast with April and July before they were driven to the headquarters. They spent most of the day there, only leaving when it was close to suppertime. Then they would have the evening to themselves where April occasionally dragged her to the spa since she wasn't allowed to drink.

Yawning as she felt her eyes drift closed again, she rested her head against the glass to nap until she arrived back at the hotel. The man in the front glanced into the rear view mirror to see that she had fallen asleep. Grinning to himself, he finally pulled a phone from the compartment next to him. That had been easy.

"It's done," he said.

"Good. Then take her to where we planned. I'll meet you there."

"Got it."

Hanging up, he tossed the cell phone to the side. They never thought it would be that easy, but it was. They studied her work patterns for the last few weeks since they only wanted her and not the other two. His part was almost done – as soon as he dropped her off at the designated location. The gas in the air system of the car had worked beautifully as it knocked her out in a matter of minutes.

Flicking off a switch, he drove along with no worries that his passenger would wake up. After all, they had been testing and planning for this very moment. He didn't know why she was so important to them, but he followed his orders. That had only been to pick her up from CIA headquarters and drive her to where they told him.

***

April sighed as she paced in her room. July sat calmly on the sofa, staring at a picture in a magazine they had taken from the front lobby. She was getting impatient as she had tried calling Misaki twice already and the woman didn't pick up. She even knocked on her room door, thinking she would be back by now. But there was no response.

She turned to ask July, but it wasn't like he knew anymore than she did regarding Misaki's whereabouts. His powers didn't even work here. What could she possibly find so consuming as to ignore phone calls? Besides, that Amelia was supposed to be with her. Couldn't she at least inform Misaki of an incoming call?

"What now?" she finally asked.

July only glanced at her and shrugged. Slamming her fist on the table, she wandered towards the mini fridge. Groaning as she only had bottled water and carbonated drinks to choose from, she slammed the door shut and marched back to the sofa, sitting next to July. This was really important and she couldn't even find the woman to ask her about it.

***

Groaning as her head ached, Misaki tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't move and she couldn't see anything. Her arms were pinned painfully behind her back and she wondered what had happened. The last thing she could remember was leaving the CIA headquarters after staying late. Then she had climbed into the vehicle as Amelia's co-worker had been asked to drive her back to the hotel. Everything after that was hazy.

Struggling against her bonds, cold metal bit into her wrists and she realized that her hands were cuffed together. What happened and who would want to do this to her? It wasn't like anyone should be interested in her presence here in America. Feeling around with her hands, the only things she could find were cold concrete beneath her and a wall of pleated metal behind her. When she tried to stand, she found that her legs had also been tied together.

_Just remain calm,_ she reminded herself, taking in a deep breath.

She took in one and then another and one more. She tried to hear something – anything – over the nervous hammering of her pulse in her ears. It was difficult not to panic when she had no idea where she was. It was eerily quiet and for the second time since she arrived, she found America to be a scary place. Were they going to kill her? Was it the Syndicate? Would she never see Hei again?

His ring was cold against her skin and she was saddened to think that the promise would be broken because of her. The idea that she would die first and not see him terrified her. Flopping over so she was lying on her side, she tried to draw her legs up to her arms to see if she could free herself. No matter what, she had to get herself out of here!

Fighting with her constraints, she couldn't reach down far enough to even feel the ropes around her legs. Suddenly, though she was blindfolded, she sensed that the lights were turned on as things seemed lighter on the other side of the dark fabric tightly covering her eyes. Listening carefully, she could hear two voices speaking – one male and one female. They had come to kill her...

**********

**A/N:** Things are starting to get interesting!! Stay tuned for more on what happens to Misaki~ hehe, how mean of me... Another cliffhanger :p


	18. The Torture

Reminder that underlined speech means that it's spoken in English!

**********

**Chapter Eighteen – The Torture**

"Get her to talk. We want to know everything she knows on BK-201."

"I know."

"You have two hours, or else the deal is off."

"I already said I know," she snapped.

"Fine. I'll be back."

Glaring as he walked out of the building, Amelia finally turned towards the hostage in front of her. How pitiful she looked, curled up on the ground with her eyes covered and her arms and legs bound behind her. She couldn't even understand what the big obsession was. But they had promised to pay her for this; a sum larger than she could make with a lifetime in service.

***

Misaki turned her face towards the sound as she could hear footsteps approaching her. Shrinking back, she wasn't sure what to expect. They obviously wanted something from her; enough to kidnap her on foreign soil. But who was it and what exactly did they want to begin with? She couldn't tell if it was the man or the woman who approached her, but she was frightened nonetheless.

The footsteps stopped a foot away from her body and whoever it was, they knelt down. A hand touched her cheek and she guessed female as her skin was soft, fingers slim. Her fingers caressed her cheek and Misaki jerked away from the touch. Why didn't she state what she wanted?

An eternity seemed to draw out as she was helped back up into a sitting position. Drawing her legs close in front of her, Misaki knew it didn't really do anything to help her, but it helped her feel slightly safer. The fact that she wasn't speaking scared her more than anything else as people usually made demands in this type of situation.

"I bet you never expected to be here."

Misaki was surprised when she was spoken to in Japanese. After all, she was in America. And the only American she knew who understood Japanese was Amelia... She couldn't believe that Amelia would be here, but she recognized her voice.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I didn't kidnap you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Did you lie to me?"

"No, not at all," she replied congenially. "What makes you think that?"

"You said you would get someone to drive me and then I ended up here."

"But I did get someone to drive you. This part wasn't my doing. They just asked me to come now."

"I don't understand," Misaki replied. "Why would you do this and who are you working for?"

"Why? Because they offered me more money than I could ever imagine."

"But I thought you wanted to work for justice."

"Oh shut it," Amelia snapped. "Don't pull your righteous act on me."

"At least tell me why you helped me with Jacob."

"That? I needed you to trust me. Besides, he's an idiot and he would have ruined everything."

Misaki shook her head in response. It didn't make sense, that she could just throw away everything for money. She didn't believe it; she didn't want to. Amelia had been nothing but helpful during her time here. To have her in front of her in such a position...

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" she asked, her hand cupping her cheek. "But believe it. It's actually perfect; too perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"They only want to know about BK-201 and they think you're the one to ask. But regardless of what you say or do, you're going to die anyways."

Misaki knew the Syndicate was behind this when she mentioned BK-201. She should have known. But that didn't explain why Amelia's voice had taken on a malicious tone at the idea of her death. It sounded like she wanted to be the one who killed her.

"Why do you care about BK-201?" Misaki asked.

"BK-201? I don't care about him. I only care about you."

Misaki shuddered as she had whispered in her ear. She couldn't understand why she should be the target when she had only been in America for less than two months. She hadn't even known Amelia before this. She couldn't understand any of this!

"I know you're confused, but that's fine by me," Amelia whispered.

Misaki flinched as she kissed her cheek and eventually found her lips pressed against her own. She tried to pull away, repulsed, but Amelia's hand held her head steady. Finally, she did what she had to and bit her lip. Cursing as she pulled away, Misaki heard her spit on the ground.

"I should have known... You're a little bitch like the rest of them. I was going to play nice you know."

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"I'll explain in time... But you better start talking. You're running out of time."

"I don't know anything about BK-201," she stated defiantly.

If she was going to die anyways, she refused to help them find him. Besides, she really didn't know anything that would help them. He usually came to find her and that was because of Yin. Since this was the Syndicate asking, they already knew about the doll's existence. The only thing that she could tell them was that they were in a relationship, but that wasn't going to help if she was dead.

The pain spread across her cheek as Amelia slapped her, her ring scratching across her cheek. Even so, she wasn't going to say anything. They could beat her and hurt her, but she would never give up information on Hei. She would rather take that to her grave than help the Syndicate.

"Talk. Tell me," Amelia demanded.

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

"I won't believe it. You've been working long hours. You must know something, so tell me."

"No."

Amelia continued to hit her, but Misaki was made of sterner material. Even if she had CIA training, she refused to cower to this woman who had pretended to be the same as her. She wouldn't sell Hei to the Syndicate, even if they promised her life in exchanged. The Syndicate wasn't her enemy _just_ because they were also Hei's.

"I thought you liked Japan," Misaki stated when Amelia seemed tired of hitting her.

Since her cheeks were swollen, she could imagine that her hands also stung from the impact. Amelia was still hiding something from her and she was determined to find out what it was. Nothing she had said so far answered the question of why she hated her so much.

"You were willing to move there to learn the language," Misaki said, trying to draw her into conversation.

"Don't change the subject."

"I already told you I can't tell you what I don't know."

"Stop it! You're lying!"

Misaki just let her as she wrapped her hands around her neck and started to choke her. Eventually, she stopped as she must have realized that she wouldn't get answers from a dead person. Misaki sat back, gasping for air. What could she say to make her explain?

"So why do you hate me?" she asked directly. "It doesn't make sense to learn about a place you despise."

"That again! You're really annoying, you know that?"

"I'll stop asking if you tell me why."

"Just tell me about BK-201!" she demanded.

"Only if you tell me about your reason – the _real_ one – first."

"You want to know that badly? I'll tell you."

Amelia punched the metal behind her and Misaki was startled by the impact, but Amelia didn't seem to notice the pain. Instead, she started pacing beside her in hurried steps. To get her this worked up, Misaki was curious to know what it was.

"You know, I really do love the Japanese," Amelia finally said, kneeling beside her as she stroked her cheeks. "Especially the women."

Misaki sat there nervously, wondering if this woman would kiss her again. She didn't think Amelia swung that way, but anything was possible at this point and she seemed unstable psychologically.

"Their small stature, silky smooth skin and most all, their pleasant and congenial submissive personalities," Amelia murmured as her fingers continued to touch Misaki.

It seemed like she had calmed down, but Misaki knew otherwise. She was just explaining herself, like she had asked, and she had a deep rooted reason to despise her. It just seemed like she was getting to it in a roundabout manner. She tried to remain calm as Amelia started to unbutton her blouse.

"Yes, that silky smooth skin," she said, her hands touching her at the base of her neck.

"But really, that's only what they want everyone to think!" she snapped. "Just because they're small and cute. Yet I've seen them worm their way into men's lives and ruin everything! I was rejected by my boyfriend of three years for a conniving bitch like you! He was with me, for three years! Then do you know what he turns around to tell me? That I'm not cute enough and that I'm like a gangly giraffe compared to the sweet little Japanese mouse he cheated on me with. Just because I'm blonde. Yeah, I love the Japanese women alright. I love to _hate_ them that is."

"But I'm not like that."

"No? You just seem especially docile next to someone like April," Amelia snarled. "I was so pleased when I saw Jacob try to force himself on you; to sully a Japanese woman... But then everything would have been such a waste."

"Let me guess, you conned this out of some poor fool," Amelia commented as her eyes caught sight of the ring on her necklace. "Let's just say that I'm doing everyone a favour when I kill you."

"They'll kill you too when you don't give them any answers."

"Then I'll just have to force you to tell me something!"

Misaki could only wonder what this vindictive woman meant by that as she finally let go of the ring she had been holding. Even if she was going to die, she didn't mind as much, with Hei's promise ring to go with her. But she couldn't believe that someone would turn down Amelia like that. To her, she was model material. Though she was blindfolded, Misaki closed her eyes, hoping she would die in a quick manner.

A breath of relief escaped her lips when she heard Amelia walk away. She was probably trying to determine the best way to eliminate her, given her twisted nature. Misaki was surprised she had been able to hide it for so long as they had worked together on numerous occasions...

"Now, what should I do to make you talk?" Amelia inquired upon returning.

"I don't have anything to tell you."

"Nothing? Maybe they'd spare you and your little boyfriend if you talk."

"Not like you would," Misaki retorted.

"How right you are. Now say good-bye Misaki-_chan_," Amelia said, kissing her again. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ki-..."

**********

**A/N:** I bet no one expected Amelia to show up in this chapter!! How's that for a plot twist? :) Did she come across as crazy as I wanted her to? I was hoping that she seemed psycho, but when I read it, she seems pretty tame... It might just be because I know what happens though, so please let me know if I was successful in that regards~

Lolz, and I bet lots of people are not liking me right now... Yet _another_ cliff-hanger... It's all part of how the story is laid out though, so yeah...


	19. The Search

You'll have to wait a little bit longer to see what happens to Misaki... :p

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English. Enjoy~

**********

**Chapter Nineteen – The Search**

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Jacob asked.

"Misaki! What did you do to her? She never came back last night."

"How should I know?"

"She was staying late with Amelia," April informed him.

"Then maybe you should ask her. Now get out of my way."

April stared as she watched him walk off. Misaki had disappeared and he didn't even care... He should since he was responsible for their well-being as they were under his supervision. Storming off to find Amelia, she knew she didn't trust that woman. She was nice, on the surface, but she learned to see beyond that. July followed along.

"Where is Amelia?" April asked as she entered Ryan's office.

"I haven't seen her. Why?"

"Misaki's missing and Amelia was the last person with her."

"Well, her office is to the left from here. Turn right at the second corridor and it should be the fifth one down," Ryan told her. "I haven't seen either of them since yesterday."

"Thanks."

Ryan nodded his head in reply and turned back to his computer. April and July made their way out of his office and followed his instructions to find Amelia's. Without even knocking, April barged in to find her at her desk. She glanced up in surprise, but didn't stop working.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Misaki. Have you seen her?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Why are you asking me?"

"You were the last one with her last night and she never came back to the hotel," April explained. "It makes sense to ask you if you were the last to see her."

"But I wasn't. She wanted to stay later than I could last night. I asked Hayden Wakefield to drive her back before I left. His office is two doors down if you want to check for yourself. I left around 7:30PM."

April watched her for a moment to see if she was lying, but it didn't seem like it. She finally left the room with July and went two doors down. She knocked twice before entering to find Hayden at his desk. He was on the phone, but April didn't mind waiting. She just wanted answers. She had promised the Superintendent that she would look after Misaki and she intended to keep that promise.

"Can I help you?" Hayden asked after hanging up.

"Yes you can. I understand that Amelia asked you to drive Misaki back to the hotel yesterday. Is that true?"

"Partially yes. She did ask me, but I never saw her. I even waited until midnight since I understand she likes to stay late. I checked the data analysis library before I left, but she wasn't there. I figured she asked someone else to drive her since there are a few of us who like to stay late. Is something the matter?"

"No, thanks. That's all."

April left his office, confused. He didn't seem to be lying either. So where did she go? She couldn't possibly have asked someone to drive her as she was always reluctant to use English unless she had to. But who would take her and for what purpose? She glanced at July to see if he had any ideas, but he only shrugged in reply.

***

"What did you say?"

"She's missing. April and July are looking for her, but the CIA doesn't seem to care," Yin informed him.

"Are you looking for her?"

"Of course, but she's not near water. I don't see her anywhere."

"Damn it! They must have made their move," Hei exclaimed. "I'm going out. Let me look around. Do you know where April and July are?"

"Not yet. I'll look."

Yin watched as he stormed out of the door. He was furious and she could understand why. The Syndicate had done something to Misaki-san and neither of them could locate her. She had looked everywhere, but there was nothing. She felt guilty, like she had failed Hei because she lost track of where Misaki was and she knew how important she was to him.

***

Glancing around as he stood on the rooftop, Hei watched the people moving in and out of Misaki's hotel. He thought that he could find April and July this way, but he had waited for twenty minutes and he still hadn't seen them. Perhaps they were out looking for her as well. He growled, angry with himself for not realizing that they would make their move.

He should have known better and given her a warning. They would kill her either way and he was going to go crazy if that happened. No one was allowed to harm Misaki. If they hurt her in any way, he was going to make sure that they paid for it. It was one thing to try and kill him, but completely different to try it on Misaki.

He finally gave up on the hotel and continued on his way. He didn't even have a single clue on where to find her. She didn't know the area and there was no way to contact her. He was positive April would have tried that first. But he couldn't just approach them as Hei, even if Yin did find them.

Cursing the fact that the city was so spread out, he had to comb each area section by section. At this rate, she was going to be dead before she was found. That thought alone spurred him on in his frantic search. Each street and each building was checked carefully, starting with the ones nearest her lodging.

"Yin, can you give me anything?"

"_No, I'm sorry."_

"It's not your fault. We'll find her."

"_I haven't found the other two either, but they're not at the hotel,"_ Yin stated.

"I know. We'll both keep looking."

***

April glanced around as she wandered the streets with July. She was frustrated because no one paid attention to her when she told them about Misaki's disappearance. They treated it like it was normal. But this was Misaki they were talking about! The workaholic Misaki who pulled late hours on a regular basis and was still in bright and early the next morning!

It was a risk, but one she was willing to take. Rationally, it made sense to look as she was going to get in more trouble if the daughter of a high ranking official of Foreign Affairs went missing, especially when she promised to watch her, in comparison to escaping from Jacob's watchful eye. That man got on her nerves anyways, so what did she care of what he thought?

July had tried to help, but he still didn't see anything. It was just blank whenever he tried. It never happened before, but she wondered if it was an adverse effect of November's passing. After all, she was particularly grumpy when she recalled that moment and neither of them were supposed to feel anything. Maybe it was his way of coping with it.

"Misaki," he murmured.

"Come on. We'll find her, even if none of those bastards care."

July nodded in reply and they continued to look around. Unfortunately, trying to track a human wasn't as simple as tracking a Contractor. They were stuck with the old-fashioned method of looking where their legs could take them. She thought of asking Kanami for help, as Misaki had passed along her contact information, but she finally decided against it as there was nothing they could do. Instead, it would make things worse, informing them of her disappearance.

There was no distinct pattern or method to their search, but all they could do was hope to cover as much distance as possible. It didn't make sense for anyone to take her, but that was the only possible explanation. Could it be the people BK-201 worked for? After all, Misaki was dedicated to the case and that was the only thing that made sense for someone to want her for. She had never been to America before this, so she couldn't possibly have made enemies here.

In the distance, April heard a siren go off and she quickly pulled July into the darkened path between two buildings. They couldn't possibly have found them already, could they? They had purposely left everything behind, except for the room key. No one had seen them when they left the hotel either; she had been sure of this. Unless she missed a spy for the CIA.

"We'll be fine," April whispered as July was tugging at her arm while she glanced around the corner. "What is it?"

He tugged again and she finally turned around to see a haunting white face glancing at her. Backing away instinctively, she couldn't believe that they ran into him here. There wasn't a single Contractor who wouldn't recognize who that was. But what was BK-201 doing here and what did he want? She didn't honestly think that she could beat him when November had struggled in battle against him.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

His steady gaze shifted to the boy beside her before glancing back at her. He wanted July? But why? Even so, she moved to stand in front of her partner. She wasn't going to let him just take him, especially for no reason. They were in this together. She tried not to flinch as he approached, a white face floating towards her.

"Wh – What do you want?" she asked again when he was a foot away.

"Where is Misaki Kirihara?"

"Misaki?" she asked, stupefied. "Why do you want her?"

"She's _my_ target and I won't let anyone else take her. Now tell me where she is."

"I don't know where she is. I'm looking for her right now."

"Then make him look for her," he answered, nodding towards the boy behind her.

"Don't July. He's going to kill Misaki."

"What did you say?"

"July, d – don't," she said again, even though BK-201 lifted her up by the neck. "We need to keep Misaki safe."

"I'll kill you and I'll kill your friend. Now do it."

"July... Remember our promise..."

"No, stop," the boy said.

He willingly stepped out from behind, so BK-201 dropped April to the ground. Gasping for air, April couldn't believe that July would disobey her. Even if he said he would do it, he couldn't see anything. BK-201 would kill them both anyways. She watched helplessly as July disappeared further down the pathway with the Contractor they were ordered to arrest.

They cleared to the other side and July put his hand to the glass while BK-201 stayed in the shadows. He wasn't sure if he would see anything, but he had to try if it helped April. If she left him too, then he would be all alone. Besides, he wanted to find Misaki as well. The white mask spooked him and he knew BK-201 was watching him carefully to see if he was lying.

"Warehouse," July stated.

"What else?"

"Black car and opened door," he replied, surprised he could have a vision, finally, after so long.

"Where is it?" BK-201 snapped.

"Hamlin Street and 24th."

Next thing he knew, BK-201 disappeared and he was left alone. Pulling away from the window, he made his way back to April's side to see how she was doing. She was still sitting on the ground, but she seemed to be fine.

"Did you see anything?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thank God..."

**********

**A/N:** Aww, I really like July's character. I think he's so cute :) Saves the day~ Just wanted to change the angle on the story so that the chapters can be tied together, so this is kind of like a "flashback" chapter, describing Misaki's disappearance from a different angle. I promise we'll get back to Misaki in the next chapter.


	20. The Rage

Reminder that underlined speech means that it's spoken in English.

I think this is -the- chapter most people have been waiting for... :p It's kind of a "busy" chapter, but there's a lot of things that I wanted to cover, leading up to the remainder of the story, so I apologize beforehand if you find a lack of continuity in this chapter. But enjoy~

**********

**Chapter Twenty – The Rage**

The lights flickered off and Amelia's voice trailed off in a scream before it was cut short. Terrified as she couldn't tell what happened, Misaki shrank back against the metal. Did they finally send in the Contractor to kill the both of them? She wouldn't put it past the Syndicate to have such underhanded methods in getting their work done.

A pair of hands grabbed her and hauled her over a shoulder. She realized it had to be a man as no woman could possibly single-handedly carry her. Wriggling and struggling to get free, she couldn't escape as he only tightened his hold on her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

His response was to drop her to the floor before his lips were pressed against hers, rough and demanding. She struggled against him, wondering why everyone was obsessed with kissing her. She had been repulsed when Amelia had kissed her, even if she did think she was pretty. But her captor's hand held her steady. Then she realized that only one Contractor would behave this way.

"Hei," she murmured. "Stop. It hurts."

"Don't speak."

His lips found hers again. Relieved that he had saved her yet again, Misaki leaned against him as he held her steady with both hands at her hips. She sighed as he kissed along her neck towards the area exposed by the unbuttoned blouse. His lips trailed along her collarbone until he found the hollow at her neck. His tongue was moist against her skin as he used it to move away the ring and he kissed her where it usually rested. For some reason, it felt like he was renewing his promise.

"Hei," she whispered as she had heard something.

"We'll continue this later. Now stay quiet."

Before she could say more, the lights were off and he picked her up again. She wanted to remove her blindfold, but he ignored her. Instead, she was deposited against another metal wall. It was then that Misaki realized where she was. He kissed her once more before reminding her to stay quiet. Then he was gone as quickly as he appeared.

***

"Amelia, did you get anything yet? Damn it. What's with the lights?"

Trying to turn on the lights, there was no response as he flipped the switch in both directions. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and Jack frowned as he saw the empty warehouse. That witch wouldn't have turned traitor on him, would she? Misaki was gone and Amelia was nowhere to be seen. Glancing around, a movement from overhead caught his attention.

His eyes widened in surprise as Amelia's body was dangling from the ceiling by a wire. Her eyes were open and her icy gaze seemed to pierce right through him to his very soul. Even for a Contractor, the scene was ominous and it made a chill dance along his skin. Just as suddenly as the lights turned on, they were off again. He couldn't help thinking that she was staring at him from up above.

Stumbling backwards, he tried to catch himself and bumped into something behind him. Spinning around in surprise, he stared up into the frosty white mask of BK-201 and he panicked. What was he doing here? This was an attack on someone whose only relation to him was that she had been chasing his trail back in Tokyo. But now he was in America.

Even before he could react to activate his power, BK-201 had his neck in a death grip while he was glowing blue. Jack was surprised he wasn't electrocuted as that was his power. His eyes pierced his, daring him to move and Jack could see that they glittered dangerously.

"Wh – What do you want?" he asked, trying to pull his hand off.

It loosened slightly, but he still couldn't pry him off. He was going to choke to death before he even figured out what happened. He tried to use his power, but nothing happened.

"What did the Syndicate want?" Hei asked as he threw the lighter man against a metal crate.

"They wanted to know what Misaki Kirihara knew about you."

Struggling to stand up, Jack tried to call forth his power as he had to get out of here, but nothing happened. Even when he focused all of his attention on it, there was nothing. If he didn't have his power, he was only a ragdoll for BK-201 to play with. But how could this happen?

"Were you the one who did that to her?"

"Did what? I didn't do anything to her," Jack stated. "Amelia is the one who was supposed to ask. I can't even communicate with that woman."

"Is that what you call ask?"

"What's it to you? You've done worse and you know it."

He knew it too, but it didn't help the situation one bit. Beyond angry that they did this to Misaki, Hei flew forward to punch the other man in the face. She was safe, but he wasn't going to calm down until someone paid for it. Since he couldn't punish the Syndicate directly, he was going to make this man pay for his involvement. The woman had been taken out too quickly.

The other man was no match for him and he didn't even try to use his power. He was a Contractor or they wouldn't have sent him in. But he didn't care about any of that. He wasn't satisfied until he beat him to a bloody pulp. Using his power would have taken out the fulfilment aspect of it. They should just feel lucky that they didn't actually kill her or he would have gone on a crusade, killing every Contractor he could find.

Kicking the dead body, it flew against the crate and slid down into a heap. Misaki was going to despise him if she found out what he had done, which was why he had purposely left her blindfold on. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he knew they had to get out of here. His activity was going to show up on the radar. The CIA was going to show up any minute.

"Hei?" Misaki asked softly.

"Just wait."

He pulled out a pin to pick open the lock before he leaned down to untie her legs. She pulled off the blindfold, but couldn't see anything as it was dark in the warehouse. Before she could speak, he pulled her close and they stood like that for a moment, just holding each other. Finally, he scooped her up into his arms and they left out the back of the building.

***

"BK-201 is active in the Glenarden region and EL-940 has disappeared from the system."

"Not again... Get a move on and call the others," Jacob demanded.

"Understood."

Ryan sighed as he was looking forward to going home when this showed up on the radar. Now he was stuck puling overtime because he hadn't left early like the others. He called both Marissa and Devon, but he was unable to contact Jack as it went to his voicemail instead. April, July and Misaki had disappeared as April had been claiming that Misaki hadn't returned to the hotel. Now it was only going to be the four of them...

***

"Here's some ice."

"Is this a good idea?" Misaki asked as she sat in a small apartment with Yin and Hei.

She had never formally met the girl before and considering what Hei had said in the past, she was surprised that he would bring her here. Yin didn't speak and only sat there with her hands in a pan of water. Hei had decided to treat her wounds, but it wasn't anything serious and it was hard to explain if she was fully bandaged when she returned.

"I'm thinking. I think it's time we left soon... What do you think, Yin?"

"Whatever you want is fine."

"And you?" he asked, turning to Misaki. "I haven't forgotten my promise and I won't leave if you're not ready to. Even so, the Syndicate isn't going to forget this so easily when they know I went to save you."

"Oh... I don't know. I wasn't thinking of that. I mean, I didn't even realize that they would want to kidnap me."

"That was my fault. I should have warned you."

Misaki shook her head, but Hei pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't ask about what happened in the warehouse and he was relieved. Remembering what the other man said, that was still the most brutal he had been – purposely. He had been called on to torture people in the past, but none of it compared to the rage behind his attack.

They were quickly running out of time in America, but he wasn't going to force her to leave if she wasn't ready. He also wasn't going to leave without her because he knew she was going to be on the Syndicate hit list along with him and Yin; he was going to do everything he could to protect her. Hei leaned in to kiss her and Misaki only smiled. A tingle danced along her lips and Hei made sure to hold her carefully when she crumpled in his arms.

***

"What happened here?"

The four of them stared at the scene in front of them, shocked beyond belief. They had recognized Jack's car out front and Amelia's body where it dangled from the rafters. The update was only on BK-201's activity here. EL-940's disappearance explained a Contractor's death. But why were there two of their own at the scene and which one of them was the Contractor?

Devon was finally the first to make a move, walking towards the body by the crate. Glancing down at it momentarily, he looked away and shook his head. He hardly recognized the boy and he still couldn't believe that one of them had been a Contractor. There was no way to tell which one either.

"I... I'll call someone in to cut her down," Ryan finally said.

***

April and July were making their way back to the hotel. Even though they knew where BK-201 had gone to find Misaki, they didn't know what they could do. It sounded like he was going to kill her. Depressed by the thought, they had been reluctant to head back to where they would be safe while she was in danger. Everything that could have gone wrong did.

As they neared the hotel entrance, there was a commotion and April rushed forward to see what it was about. Breaking through the crowd, she was surprised to see Misaki lying passed out on the front step. She looked like she had taken a beating, but otherwise alive.

"What are you all staring at?" she snapped. "If you have time to gawk, go call an ambulance!"

Kneeling down beside her, April gently touched her fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. It was still there. She didn't want to touch her any further, just in case she had internal injuries. They waited until an ambulance appeared and the three of them went together.

"What happened?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I just returned to find her like that."

"Okay, well she seems to be alright though we'll have to do the full set of testing and examination when we get to the hospital."

Nodding in reply, April glanced at July and he nodded as well. Whatever had occurred, they were lucky to find her alive as BK-201 had been after her. Now they just needed to wait for her to wake up before they could get the full story from her. Gently taking hold of her hand, April gave her hand a squeeze and she saw that July did the same thing on the other side.

**********

**A/N:** Okay, so Amelia might have been more obvious as a baddie, but did anyone guess that Jack would be her partner? :)

Also, just to clarify what happened there, in case it was hard to understand (since I wasn't explicit with it). But the part where Hei's glowing and using his power, but Jack wasn't electrocuted... It's referenced to the thing Dr. Schrader says in the anime about how his power can turn humans into Contractors and vice versa. Hei was so upset that he wiped out Jack's power. Saves me thinking up another power! Lolz~ But that's the essence behind what happens there, hence why his star disappeared, though he still dies.


	21. The Investigation

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English!

Dear4Life pointed out that one part later on is a little confusing so I'll put in brackets who's speaking each line (lots of people in one place). Hopefully that way it won't be as confusing for the next person :)

**********

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Investigation**

"Misaki, how are you feeling?"

Hearing someone call out to her, Misaki struggled to open her eyes as her eyelids seemed to flutter in protest. Her body ached all over and she winced from the pain. She didn't even know where she was. Finally opening her eyes, it was to see that April was staring down at her. Next to April, July was peeking at her over handle bars on the bed.

"April? What are you doing here?" she asked, triggering a dry cough as her throat was parched.

"Don't you remember what happened? Don't talk. I'll get you a glass of water."

July continued to stare at her as she struggled to sit up. Something was pinching her arm and she looked to see what it was, finding herself connected to an IV drip that was next to her bed.

"Drink this," April commanded, holding the glass of water to her lips. "All of it. Then you're going to tell me exactly what happened."

Drinking greedily as the liquid was refreshing while it travelled down her throat, it wasn't difficult to comply with April's demand. She even asked for a second glass which disappeared just as quickly as the first. After putting aside the cup, April helped her to sit up more comfortably.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Misaki asked.

"I found you passed out on the front steps of our hotel after I went out looking for you. You disappeared for the whole day! Where were you? And what happened to you?"

"I... My memory is kind of hazy."

"Well try to remember everything you can," April urged. "We were so worried and it didn't help that no one from the CIA cared."

"I remember staying late... Amelia couldn't stay with me, but she got someone to drive me home. I left after a few hours and there was someone waiting for me, just like she said. I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I knew, I was blindfolded and tied up."

"I got that much... But who could it be? I asked Amelia and the man who was supposed to drive you back. He never saw you and he left around midnight."

For the next hour, April interrogated her regarding her disappearance and Misaki told her everything, up until the point that Hei had appeared to save her. After that, she claimed amnesia. She wasn't sure how she got back to the hotel, but she knew it was because of Hei.

Her stomach growled in complaint and Misaki was embarrassed. Not only was she being treated like a victim, she was a starving victim. April glanced at her stomach and only shook her head in reply before she left the room. July took over her seat as he sat on the stool next to the bed. He watched her for a moment before he finally stared at her blanket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

July shook his head in response as it wasn't her fault. If anyone was at fault, it was the CIA for hiring people like Amelia. They waited quietly for April to return; one lost in her own thoughts and the other with no thoughts. Misaki remembered everything that had happened, but it wasn't going to help to share the bits regarding Hei.

"You're not welcome here. Now leave."

"We have questions to ask her. Now move."

Startled by the commotion going on outside of her room, Misaki glanced at July and he hopped off the stool, slowly making his way to the door. When he opened it, April stumbled in along with everyone else from the team. Misaki saw that Amelia and Jack were both missing. She still wasn't sure what had happened. Amelia had screamed and then Hei was hauling her away.

"What's going on?" Misaki asked. "We are in a hospital you know. And if you can't behave, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. You're giving me a headache."

"What did she say? Tell her we have questions to ask."

"Why should we trust you when you didn't even believe me to begin with? Look at her face! This happened because of you!"

"Look, we're sorry," Ryan replied as Jacob fumed. "Please... We need to know what happened."

"What do they want? Where's Jack? Amelia?"

"She wants to know what happened to Jack and Amelia. Why aren't they here?"

Ryan sighed as he explained about the BK-201 activity they had picked up at a warehouse in the Glenarden region. When they responded, it was to find that Amelia and Jack were dead – one strung up like a paper doll and the other thrashed to death. After hearing their update, April staggered to the stool, surprised by how lucky Misaki had been.

"What is it? Tell me."

"They're dead... I knew it wasn't a good thing."

"What wasn't?" Misaki asked, confused as she didn't know what they had talked about.

"Last night, we went out looking for you and we ran into BK-201. He was going to kill me if we didn't tell him where you were. Luckily, July had been able to locate you. We didn't know _what_ to do. I couldn't possibly defeat him! I thought he was going to kill you, but I found you at the hotel instead."

"What does that have to do with what they want?"

"They responded to the star activity of BK-201 last night," she explained. "And they found both Jack and Amelia there... Dead. You told me yourself that Amelia was the one to do this to you. Also, another Contractor had disappeared from the system in connection to BK-201, which means one of them was a Contractor. They want to know which one."

Misaki glanced up at the other four and they looked at her briefly before gazing away. She couldn't believe that both of them were dead. Then she realized Jack must have been the man she heard Amelia talking to. Lost in her thoughts, Misaki sat there as April shared with the others what she had told her earlier that morning.

"But why would they kidnap her?" Marissa asked after April was finished. "She works with us every day, so what could possibly be their motive? We're still not sure which one was the Contractor."

"Do you know?" April asked Misaki. "Who was the Contractor?"

"I never saw either of them, but I recognized her voice. I didn't even know that Jack was there... I don't know what to think. She told me she didn't trust Contractors, but she could have been lying about that. She never used any powers if she had any."

"Most likely Jack..." she told them. "Amelia never used any powers when she did this to Misaki. Let's talk about this back at the headquarters. She needs to eat and rest and this isn't the best place for a discussion like this. Misaki, we'll let you rest. July, stay with her and let me know if anything happens."

Both of them nodded in reply. April smiled slightly before she ushered the others out of the room. She didn't understand what happened, but someone wanted Misaki dead. The CIA had their own problems with double agents, but it wasn't obvious who they worked for. Whoever they were and whatever they wanted, she was going to have to do her best to protect Misaki.

***

Back at the headquarters, the five of them had gathered in the meeting room. No one spoke as each of them was occupied with their own thoughts and took up their own method in handling the situation. Jacob and April paced back and forth at opposite ends of the room. Ryan alternated between trying to do work and blankly staring at his computer screen. Marissa alternated between staring at the CIA profiles of Amelia and Jack and standing up and staring at the same files. Lastly, Devon sat in his chair, rhythmically punching one hand into the other.

"What do we do now?" April finally asked. "I mean, is there any protocol regarding a situation like this?"

No one had an answer for her; they were having similar thoughts to which no answer surfaced from the cloudy fog of their minds. It wasn't the first time they had CIA Contractors taken out by BK-201. But it was the first time one of their own had been killed _after_ kidnapping their guest agent. They hadn't even known that Jack was a Contractor, or that he was in cahoots with Amelia for a reason they couldn't figure out.

"She mentioned a they, so who could 'they' refer to?" inquired April. "Is there any possible group that would want to hurt either Misaki or BK-201? I just don't get it!"

"None of us do," Ryan answered calmly. "But we need to get to the bottom of this. I don't have anything against Contractors, so I can't believe Jack didn't even tell us..."

"Maybe you don't, but others on this team clearly do." (April)

"Just because I don't like Contractors, it doesn't mean I wouldn't trust him to do his work." (Jacob)

"Oh really?" April snapped. "I highly doubt that when you didn't trust us to do anything around here."

"You provoke me on purpose," Jacob argued back. "I don't have any issues with Jack."

"Whoa! Calm down!" Marissa exclaimed. "Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere. If we don't have a proper starting point, just start where we usually do."

"Then how are you going to factor in Misaki's kidnapping? She can't go home looking like that!" (April)

"She'll recover just fine in time to go home." (Marissa)

"What are you thinking?" Ryan inquired.

"We have nothing to go on. We can only keep going the way we've been going. Try digging into their backgrounds first to see if any of it connects to our other victims. Misaki has said it before, that we'll need to understand BK-201's reasoning before we get anywhere close to capturing him." (Marissa)

***

Misaki smiled slightly as she watched July. Just like April had told him to, he was keeping her company. By that, it didn't mean that they were talking, but it felt better to have someone in the room with her – someone she could trust. Even so, it was getting late and he was starting to doze off where he sat on the chair at her bedside. They had purposely swapped out the stool for a more comfortable chair.

"July," she called out as he had startled himself awake. "I think it's time for you to go back. It's getting late and you're tired. Have April get someone to drive you back."

He shook his head and sat up straighter in his chair. Sighing softly, Misaki felt guilty that he had to do this because of her. If she had been more careful and heeded April's initial warning, this wouldn't have happened. But it did and she couldn't turn back the hands of time to correct it. All she could do now was trust her instincts, as November had taught her, and continue moving forward on this path she had chosen – the path of following her heart.

"Come here," she said.

Obedient to her command, July hopped off the chair and went to stand at her bedside, hands on the railing as he carefully watched her. Leaning forward towards him, Misaki grinned as she picked him up and deposited him on the bed next to her. They were both small enough to fit and since he was determined to stay, they might as well both rest comfortably. He didn't squirm or protest, which she should have expected, but she thought there might have been _some_ kind of reaction from him since they weren't particularly close.

"Misaki?"

"If you're staying here with me, you're going to sleep right here. I won't have you sleeping on the chair so uncomfortably without a blanket. Now take off your shoes and we'll be perfectly fine."

He glanced at her as if gauging her sanity, but he seemed satisfied with what he saw. Turning towards his shoes, he slowly took them off as she had instructed. Misaki shifted over to give him room underneath the covers. Each step of the process, he glanced at her like he expected her to suddenly protest, but eventually, the two of them were lying side by side.

Misaki watched as he tried to stay awake, to be her faithful guard, but his eyes drifted shut and he was asleep within minutes. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help thinking that he was awfully cute, even if he was a doll. He didn't do much or even say much, but when he did, it showed the depth of his emotions, which were buried deep beneath that doll exterior of his. She also had the feeling that Hei's Yin was exactly the same way.

**********

**A/N:** haha, is it just me or do I always try to play up July's cuteness? :p I think it's cute for them to sleep together, especially with July being her "guard"~


	22. The Affray

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English.

Another fight scene :)

***********

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Affray **

"How is it?"

"No use. She hasn't left her side still," Yin replied.

Hei sighed out of frustration. He never imagined that April would turn into a watchdog for Misaki, but she did. Whatever the reasoning was, it seemed to take priority over all else in her mind. As a result, Misaki was never alone and Hei had no means of contacting her. At the CIA headquarters, she was either with Ryan or April and in the hotel, she was with April and July. July even slept with her at night because April was concerned that they might snatch her again.

He hadn't been able to figure out a way to connect with Misaki without the others knowing. She was already in grave danger and the people around her weren't enough to protect her. They were running out of time. They already knew that the Syndicate had sent more dogs after their trail and Hei knew, that this time, she wasn't going to be so easily saved if they captured her.

"Yin, find the others," Hei instructed.

"What about Misaki?"

"Don't worry. If I can't get to her, I can always bring her to me."

***

"How many?"

"_Three. Be careful."_

"I know."

Squatting on the roof of a corner store, Hei watched as the car rounded the corner and screeched to a halt. It looked like they were upgrading every time as they were equipped to find him. Of course, he had helped with a pulse of activity to lure them in. Without waiting, Hei jumped down and sent a shock of electricity through the car as he landed on the roof of the vehicle. As he jumped away, he saw two of the Contractors exit the car.

"Yin, where's the third one?"

"_I don't see him anywhere."_

He didn't have time for questions as the car exploded while the other two dashed in to attack him. It was all part of the plan; to kill two birds with one stone – he could attack before he was attacked and lure Misaki in close enough to snatch her. He had been trying to be patient, but now the dangers to her safety far outweighed the need for her to be willing.

Swinging himself up using a streetlight, Hei crashed in through a second floor window and waited. So far, they weren't using their powers, but he had to draw them out. Three against one was the most they had sent so far. It was difficult to kill someone he couldn't find. While waiting in the dark, he heard the sprinklers go off on the floor beneath him; a fire user. The door to the room he was in was sent flying into the room and the frame outlined two blue shadows.

A fireball was thrown at him and when he dodged, a chair was sent flying in his direction of retreat – telekinetic user. Dropping to roll away, he threw his blade, but it was blocked by another fireball and he was forced to pull it back. Growling out of frustration as projectiles were aimed at him from all four corners, Hei finally dashed towards them, throwing his wire to catch one of them. His blast of electricity dispersed the fire.

"Don't even think about it, Black Reaper," one of them said. "We're going to be the ones to kill you."

Hei spun around as the voice came from behind, but he didn't see anyone. Even so, he dodged and rolled to the corner. An explosion went up and he was forced to retreat again, the impact of the hit cracking his mask. The entire building was going to be on fire in minutes and he wasn't getting anywhere with this. He needed help from Yin and none of this was helping. He charged at the two Contractors blocking his exit.

Despite their attacks, they didn't hurt him as an electric field visible to their eyes surrounded his body. He needed to wait for Misaki's arrival, but he was tired of their games. He could kill them all and still wait for her to appear. As he was about to reach them, the two Contractors stepped aside to avoid the electric field they could still see. But they followed immediately after as he ran into another room in the building. Spinning around and throwing his blade, he still only saw two of them. He had an inkling of what the third's power was, but it wouldn't make things any easier.

They were at a standstill as his electricity destroyed whatever projectile they decided to throw his way. He couldn't get close enough to zap either as they blocked his blade whenever he threw it at them. Hei had the clear disadvantage with three enemies, but only two visible. He still hadn't figured out how to eliminate that one, but even taking out one of the other two would be beneficial.

Finally, he moved suddenly, dashing towards them again, throwing his blade. The blade reflected off the surface of the metal chair, but he was expecting that. The blade had only been a diversion as he dispelled the fireball. In one swift movement, as he had thrown the blade, he shifted the grip of the wire from the end to the middle. As they focused on the incoming blade, he tossed out the end of the wire, which snaked around the ankle of the telekinetic user.

"Argh!" he cried out in pain as Hei had sent out a surge of electricity along with the wire.

He wasn't even watching as his first victim of the night crumbled to the floor. His focus had already shifted to the second target. As Hei headed towards him, he threw up a wall of fire before he dashed off. Ignoring the flames, Hei coiled in the wire and jumped through the fire, shielding his face. He had to wonder if they even knew where their partner was as rationality kicked in after the first one was down.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Hei taunted as he wandered through the building.

Glancing around, he turned left. So now they were both playing hide and seek with him. As the so called "it", he was going to find them – wherever they were, invisible or otherwise. He still wasn't sure to what extent those powers worked. If he could conceal anything he was touching directly, it wasn't hard to imagine that he would be carrying a deadly weapon of some sort.

"We are!"

Swirling around at the voice, Hei dodged despite not seeing anything. If he had been any slower, the twin blades would have severed off his arm. Instead, they cut him cleanly across the upper arm. A fireball went flying towards his back and he jumped to the side to avoid it. He was going to have to take out the fire user first. He was destroying the building and it was going to be gone before Misaki arrived.

He was chasing the fire Contractor when he spotted an emergency stairwell. Entering it, instead of going down, he went up. They were going to follow him. They had to in order to kill him. Besides, he didn't think they could handle the smoke inhalation. Even if he was a Contractor, that didn't make him invincible against the things that killed humans.

Before he reached the top, he sensed the other one coming and blocked with his blade. It connected with a loud clank against the other. To an onlooker, it would have seemed like he was fighting with himself as the only thing visible besides Hei was the sparks between the two weapons. He was starting to get the hang of it, when the rhythm was broken by the fire user.

"Damn it," he muttered.

That one was getting on his nerves. The invisible Contractor took the moment to attack vigorously, but Hei was prepared and quickly retaliated with a series of swings, mixed with kicks. A connection took place and he heard the other go flying down the hallway. Not wasting any time, he turned to chase down that other Contractor – the one destroying his meeting place with Misaki.

As he walked along the corridor, he sent out a flash of power to the lights overhead, creating an explosion that brought down the ceiling and the walls to block the path of the other Contractor – the one he could only sense. Scanning each room he entered, he tried to locate his scared target. After he had killed the telekinetic one, the fire one seemed to lose his nerves since he started to cower and attack when he was occupied by the third.

If he could just locate him, he would be easy to take out as he had hindered the last one. Unfortunately, Yin couldn't help as his target's power was contradictory to her medium. She would never see anything in a flame-engulfed building. Though his target was easier, he knew better than to let down his guard; carefully picking his way through the building.

***

"Emergency! BK-201 activity on the corner of Adelphi Road and Metzerott Road!" Ryan announced. "Activity of three other Contractors."

"Get on it! Maybe they can hold him long enough until we get there."

"Yes, maybe this is our lucky break."

April glanced at the others; she had a feeling that it was the opposite of a lucky break. She didn't know what yet, but she could sense it down to her bones that this was going to be a disaster. Even so, she had a duty, one that she couldn't abandon. Glancing at Misaki, she knew she didn't have to tell her what the flurry of activity meant. She already knew; waiting with a pale face and tightly wringing her hands together.

"Maybe you should stay here," April stated, pulling her aside momentarily. "You don't look so good."

"No, I'm fine! Let's go!"

Before April could voice anymore concerns, Misaki dashed out of the room with Ryan. There was nothing she could do to stop her. All that was left for her to do was follow along with the rest of the team.

***

"You can't keep running," Hei stated.

He had trapped the fire Contractor and now the only way out was to go through him or jump through the third floor window, hoping to survive. He could try, but he wasn't going to escape so easily, even if he wanted to. After all the Syndicate had done, he needed to make sure that he returned every single favour. No Contractor who had a mission of killing him was going to return alive.

The fire Contractor seemed to realize that he only had one option as he was dealing with the Black Reaper; the one who was terrorizing America – both humans and Contractors alike; probably more so Contractors as they were the ones being killed. He formed two small flames in his hands and ran to the side as he threw them at Hei. Knocking them away with his blade, Hei sent out his wire to dance and trap his prey.

He dodged, diving behind a desk as it snaked closer towards him. A fireball rounded the corner of the overturned desk, forcing Hei to dodge. The fight seemed like a new form of dance. Both sides were forced to use their powers, projectile fashion, as they couldn't get close enough.

When one went left, the other went right and left again to avoid direct contact. A fireball was matched with a pulsing blade and vice versa. Powers seemed to negate each other and Hei realized that he had used a lot of power trying to track down the third during the fight up the stairs. Not to mention, the power he had used to initiate the battle and to kill the first once.

It was down to now or never. He realized their purpose; even if he wasn't fighting an experienced Contractor, they still had enough power to wear him out, especially if they continued to send out more and more each time. There was no way to gauge how much closer he was. Now, he could only afford to focus on the one of ahead of him. He still had one more after this.

Initiating his power, he concentrated on building it up. The attacks by the fire user were swatted aside as if they were only ping pong balls. Finally, he charged towards the Contractor, his gaze steady on him as he released his powers. He didn't throw his blade or his wire and that seemed to confuse his enemy. Before he could retreat, Hei grabbed him with both arms, the release of his power surging through his hostage. A scream escaped his lips at the current passing through his body, until his eyes rolled to the back of his head to reveal the whites of his eyes and fell limp in Hei's arms. Releasing him, his body collapsed to the floor.

_I have to get out of here,_ Hei told himself.

The power consumption was already higher than he was accustomed to and the smoke inhalation wasn't helping. Stopping momentarily, he tried to catch his breath before he ran towards the window, breaking through the pane. A swift flick of the wrist twisted his wire around the rails on the roof. Pulling himself back in, he positioned his body to spring board off the wall and he went up to the roof to wait; where there was actually a small bit of fresh air.

**********

**A/N:** Poor Hei... :( Always gets chased to get killed... Or at least, they try. I hope the fight scene wasn't too confusing. It was really difficult trying to think of ways for all three of them to "interact" with Hei; not to mention thinking of plausible ways for Hei to kill them...


	23. The Disappearance

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English.

**********

**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Disappearance**

When they arrived on scene, it was to find the location a hive of activity. The building had caught on fire, a fierce blaze consuming the store and spreading to the building next to it. There was a commotion between the local police, the fire department and the emergency medical service as they were still unsure if the buildings were occupied.

They were usually locked and closed down at this time of night, but the internal sprinkler system had gone off, bringing everyone on location. As the team looked on, it was to find that the firefighters were trying to contain the smaller fire first.

"What's going on here?" Misaki asked. "I thought BK-201 was active here."

"Ryan, what's going on here?" April turned to ask.

"BK-201 is still active here along with RF-518. DY-035 and SU-724 have vanished from the system. I'm assuming those two are our victims. Now we just have to wait until the fire is put out to see if we get either of the two left."

"You mean they're here somewhere in the middle of that blaze?"

"That's right," Ryan stated. "This is the closest we've ever been to catching him."

April could only shake her head in reply. He sounded excited that they had the possibility of catching BK-201. Upon hearing of his presence here, she could feel her gut twist, a sense of unease washing over her. She didn't know why, but this was actually bad news. Even so, she turned back to Misaki who was waiting to hear the update.

"BK-201 is still here somewhere," April informed her.

"How can that be?"

"Ryan said he's still here fighting RF-518. We'll have to wait until they put out the fire before we go in to investigate."

Upon hearing the news, Misaki paled, not sure if she should believe it or not. Every other time, he had already escaped by the time they arrived. This was Hei they were talking about. She didn't say anything to April, but she looked through the flames carefully to see if she could find him anywhere. What was he still doing here when he knew they would be on his tail? Now, even the local authorities were pulled into the mess. He just couldn't be here... What if he was trapped underneath the rubble?

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Misaki whirled around, struggling against his grip as Jacob had grabbed her. She saw him! She knew she did! It had only been a brief flash of white when the flames danced apart momentarily, but she knew it was him. She had to get to him, no matter what. Fighting with him, Misaki pulled her arm; his grip was too strong. Glaring at him, she stomped on his instep with all her might. Yelping in pain, his hold on her was loosened and she pulled free to dash into the building.

"Misaki!!"

"What are you doing? Why didn't you stop her?!" Jacob yelled at April. "She's going to get herself killed!"

***

The heat was consuming and she could feel the sweat dripping down her face. Holding her arm to her nose, Misaki tried to find her way through the flames and debris without getting hurt in the process. It was a gutsy move, but she couldn't sit still, or stand still in this case, when Hei was in danger. She was 100% certain that she had seen him up on the roof. All she had to do was find him. He had beaten all odds to get to her side; she could do the same for him.

Her eyes watered and her lungs burned from the smoke. Pressing forward, the fear of losing him was stronger and sharper than the fear of losing her life. A falling beam blocked her path, but instinct told her that she had to keep moving forward. Thoughts of all her friends and family flashed in her mind, the slightest hesitation in her actions. But thinking back to Hei, she gently touched the symbol of his promise. It gave her hope and courage. Using her arm to shield her face, she forged ahead through the fire. Quickly stripping off the blazer which had caught on fire, she left it behind and continued on her way.

She spotted the emergency stairwell sign in the distance and bravely fought her way towards it. That would be her only way up. Once she reached it, it would only be four flights of stairs to reach him. The metal was hot to the touch and she could feel it burn her skin. Even so, she bit down on her lip as she twisted the knob and slammed her body against the door. Crying out in pain as her skin melted off onto the handle, she didn't turn around to look back. Whatever pain she felt now, it would be worth it all to hold Hei in her arms.

_Up, up,_ she urged herself. _Keep moving up!_

The flights of stairs were long and tiring, but the air was slightly clearer as the fire had yet to reach the stairwell. She pushed her legs to the limit – to run harder and faster and longer than she ever had before. She was only a few steps past the door to the third floor when the floor beneath her trembled and an explosion sounded on the other side. The blast blew the door out and the force of it slammed her against the stairs.

Stunned by the impact, Misaki found her glasses cracked, digging into her skin. She touched her uninjured hand to her pounding head; to find blood. In spite of it, she shook it off. The adrenaline kicked in, along with the desperation, to reach him. Even if she lost an arm, she was determined to find him. The time it took to reach the roof seemed like an eternity, but she could breathe easier – slightly. The flames had yet to reach the roof, though she was positive the building would give out at any moment.

It was difficult to see through the cracked lenses of her glasses, but she walked out carefully to scan the area. He was here somewhere, fighting for his life. She pulled out the gun holstered to her waist, ignoring the heat of the metal. It cut into her flesh, but she didn't notice. She had to carefully wrap one hand around the other to hold it steady.

Her vision was warped and her hearing wasn't much better with the snapping and crackling of the fire in her ears. The building grumbled beneath her and she dropped to steady herself, hoping that it didn't give way just yet. She took in a deep breath, her pulse racing in her neck. Straining to hear something – anything besides the fire – the slightest clank of metal teased her ears before it disappeared again.

He was still fighting, despite the fire. She didn't understand why he didn't move somewhere else. She knew how fast he was. But she didn't have time for the fanciful thoughts. Instead, she tried to listen for that sound again. It came from somewhere to her east and she moved towards it. Cautiously glancing around, she didn't see anything until she rounded a pillar.

A gasp escaped her lips as she stared, shocked; he was here and it looked like he was dancing an intricate dance with his sword. The random sparks would fly from his blade, but overall, it looked like he was alone. Not understanding what was happening, she could only watch helplessly. Squinting while she traced his movements, she finally realized that it had to be the other Contractor's powers, that she couldn't see him. Hei wouldn't be here otherwise.

He danced left then right, forwards and backwards, sometimes the blade slashing forward to attack or held up to block in defence. She couldn't even understand how he could fight something he couldn't see. The ground rumbled again and Misaki was tossed to her knees. Struggling to stand after she was thrown, it was to see that Hei was in trouble. He was cornered, pressed against a wall. His arms strained against his blade as it was being pressed closer and closer towards his neck.

Steadying herself, Misaki planted her feet and held up her gun, aiming it at Hei. She knew deep down that there was someone there, but she couldn't pull the trigger. She was staring at Hei. Besides, what if the bullet went straight through and injured him as well? Gripping it tighter, the gun shook in her hands. She couldn't even arrest Hei, so how could she possibly shoot him?

A noise rumbled overhead, but she couldn't be distracted by it. Instead, she closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut as her finger touched the trigger. She had to do this. It was for both of them that she had to be strong. Trust in him. He had never let her down before. He wasn't going to blame her if something happened after she pulled the trigger.

Her eyes flashed open as she was drenched in sheets of water. Even so, she glanced towards Hei to see that he still hadn't moved. Whoever it was, he was still trying to kill her beloved and that was unacceptable. Steeling her nerves, she aimed carefully at Hei's right shoulder. Even if he was hit, he wouldn't be hurt seriously.

_Pull the trigger. Trust him._

Misaki glanced around as she thought she heard something. But quickly, her eyes returned to Hei, finger ready on the trigger. Her hands shook both from the pain and the nervousness – until she felt a strange warmth seeping into her body. Her arm was stilled. It was almost like her body was moving on its own. A pressure was applied to her finger and she squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of the discharge.

"ARGH!"

Misaki's eyes flashed open, terrified that it had been Hei, but it wasn't. The blade had dropped from his hands, but he was still standing. Instead, she watched as a man the same size as Jacob fell to the ground with a thud. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she dropped the gun and ran towards him. Flinging herself at him, she crashed into him, bumping heads, but he caught her with an arm placed lightly around her waist.

"You came," he said softly.

"How could I not when you're in danger?!"

He smiled as he remembered hearing a similar retort many months ago. Even so, they were both hurt and he was going to have to thank Yin for her help. In a way, he had to thank April as well because it was her power that allowed for Yin's presence. Gently touching his fingers to the lump on Misaki's head, he shook his head. His beautiful and stubborn Misaki – to endure so much for his sake.

"You're hurt," Misaki exclaimed.

"So are you..."

"Only a little. It was my turn to protect you."

Stubborn as ever, he didn't bother to argue with her. Instead, he pulled her closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away from her, he gently pressed her to rest her head against his shoulder. They didn't have much time left here, but he needed the reassurance that she was truly safe and in his arms. She had given up everything to be with him and he couldn't thank her enough.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hei inquired. "You can still make it back down."

"No. I didn't come all the way here to go back down. You're going back on your promise?"

"Never," he replied as she sounded hurt. "I want to make sure that you don't regret your decision. You've seen what I have to put up with. I'll understand if you think it's too much to handle."

Misaki shook her head vehemently, wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer. They had been separated for long enough. She didn't know what she could do to help, but she would do her best alongside Yin to protect the man she loved. It was the decision she had already made upon learning of her transfer. It was difficult to leave behind her friends and family, but it had been even worse to be left behind by Hei.

"I'm going with you, no matter what," Misaki stated.

"Good, because I'd take you with me even if you didn't want to come."

Misaki looked up at him in surprise. He smiled lightly before he gathered her in his arms and the two of them left the scene of the crime. Sighing softly, Misaki settled her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. A few tears escaped her eyes at the sudden good-bye she had given to everyone who had trusted her, helped her and even protected her. But it was time. Everything just felt right when she was in his arms.

"We'll have to leave as soon as we can," Hei told her quietly. "But I think we'll be fine. Yin has been eager to have you with us, though I know you might not believe that."

She smiled as she could believe that. It reminded her of a little boy who had become angry at Ryan, to place his hands on his hips; to stay up late and refuse to leave when her life had been endangered; to even stand up for his partner despite facing someone much stronger and more powerful than himself... Misaki was going to miss him – all of them – but she had reached the point in her life that she needed Hei above all else.

"I believe it. What about you?" she asked softly.

"Do you even have to ask?" he retorted with a light growl in his throat.

Misaki giggled, warmed by the possessiveness in his voice. This was how things were supposed to be. It was going to be difficult dealing with the Syndicate and the Contractor attacks, but the main thing was that they would be together. In response to his question, Misaki snuggled closer to him and pressed a kiss to his warm neck before sighing, taking in a deep breath of his scent. Hei only smiled as the two of them made their way home.

**********

**A/N:** Another favorite chapter of mine. One of the rare fight scenes (partially) that I'm really proud of since I think I did a good job on it :) Not to mention, other reasons for it to be my favorite since Misaki and Hei are together now~ hehe, I'm so pleased with all the different elements of this chapter too. Misaki running in to save Hei, killing that other Contractor. The fact that April helped them with their powers. Yin "appearing" and talking to Misaki, even though she couldn't see her. And of course, I always like thinking about or being reminded of how cute July is.


	24. The Demise

Another chapter~ Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English.

**********

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Demise**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

April inwardly sighed as he was always trying to assert his authority. Even so, she was currently in discussion with Ryan and didn't pay attention to Jacob. It was odd to find BK-201 still at the scene, not to mention in battle with another Contractor. They still didn't understand the purpose behind the attacks. A yelp of pain surprised her and she spun around to find Misaki dashing into the burning building.

"Misaki!!"

"What are you doing? Why didn't you stop her?!" Jacob yelled at her. "She's going to get herself killed!"

"Hey! Don't blame it on me when you're the one watching her! You can't even stop her from doing something crazy like that!"

"The bitch stomped on my foot! What do you expect me to do?!"

"Don't call her names!" April snapped. "Just be a man and catch her! Why do _I_ have to do everything around here?!"

"Uh... You know, this isn't going to help now that she's in there," Ryan stated as he joined them. "She'll get killed in there."

"Damn it! Can't you do something?! You're a Contractor, aren't you? At least you could help your _friend_."

April resented the way he said the last word, like it was something disgusting to be considered a friend by a Contractor. She should have realized that something was wrong with Misaki and insisted that she stay at headquarters when they first heard about BK-201's activity.

Without taking her eyes off of Jacob, she stared at him as her eyes began to glow red, her body shimmering in blue. His eyes widened in surprise and he backed away from her. A loud rumble sounded overhead and she watched him turn his gaze to the sky where her storm cloud was forming. Moments later, they were pelted with a flood of rain, as was the building. It helped immensely as the small fire was put out and only traces of the large blaze remained.

"Damn it. Now I need a beer," she said to Jacob.

He quickly nodded his head in reply and dashed towards his car, sopping wet. April rolled her eyes and pulled a can from her pocket. Despite their no-alcohol policy, she had been granted clearance for the beer as it was still part of her obeisance. It was the first time in weeks that she had taken a drink and it felt so good, to feel the frothy liquid trickling down her throat.

"All clear!" she heard the firemen shouting.

"We're going in and we're not going to stop until we find any trace of Misaki," she told the rest of them. "Any problems with that?"

The rest of them quickly shook their heads as they had never seen a Contractor use his or her power before. They only understood the principles behind a Contractor's power – to a certain extent. The way her body had glowed and her eyes... It was creepy. Even Jacob had been scared by her.

"Sorry, I can't let you pass," a fireman said as April approached the building.

"Why not?"

"It's been too long and the building is unstable. It's too dangerous for anyone to enter."

"My friend is still in there," she snapped.

"I'm sorry... But by now, we can't do anything..."

"You're going to sit around when there's still a chance she's alive? Let me go. Even if you're not willing to go, I am!"

"Please! Don't do this! It's too late!"

April refused to believe it, brushing him off. But as she walked a few paces towards the building, there was a loud groan, mixed with creaks and cracks. Before she could move another step, she was dragged back and she watched helplessly as the building tumbled to reveal only the outer frame. Dropping to her knees in disbelief, she couldn't accept that Misaki was gone; she just couldn't. How was she going to face Foreign Affairs?

Noises buzzed around her as everyone was relieved by the containment. Without her help, it would have been a long and laborious task. It wasn't that they were heartless to her plight, but they understood the reality of such a situation. The building had been on fire for too long. There wasn't anyone in the building until she had rushed in by herself. To send in someone after her; it was too dangerous at the later stage.

The firemen packed up their hoses while the police sectioned off the area with crime scene tape. The paramedics checked on any of the firefighters who might have felt overwhelmed. All in all, it was quite routine for the others. April and the rest of the CIA team were left to watch in shock as the best member of the group was pronounced dead – not in words, but in the truth of the crumbled building.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to leave. There's nothing you can do here."

"This is part of our ongoing investigation," Ryan said, quickly stepping in when he saw that April was about to snap at the man. "We know Contractors were involved in this and it's our duty to investigate."

The man stared at his badge, a flicker of a glance towards April, before he nodded slightly and left. He couldn't say anything else if they were CIA. His explanation made sense as there had been no one in the building before the fire started. He would leave it up to them to capture any rogue Contractors.

"Come on, April," Ryan said, helping her up. "There's nothing you can do now. Let's go back."

"No. You're not going anywhere. You're going to help me find something that proves she was in there and we're not leaving until we do."

"We're supposed to be chasing BK-201."

"Don't make me kill you," April retorted, grabbing him by the collar, her eyes glowing red.

"O – Okay, I get it."

Disgusted by their responses, she dropped him to the ground before she approached the pile of rubble that used to be a building. None of them had any sense of loyalty and it was no wonder that they never got anything done. They couldn't even be bothered by the death of someone who had worked with them for over a month. She didn't want to believe that Misaki was gone, but she knew; there was no possible way she could have survived. Even if BK-201 hadn't taken care of her, the fire would have.

Getting on her hands and knees, April started to search through the burnt cinders. Even if it took all week, she was going to find _something_. She couldn't return to Japan otherwise. She couldn't face the Superintendent or any of her former team members. It wasn't a rational thought, but that didn't matter – neither was friendship. But Misaki had been someone who understood their loss of November and helped them in any way that she could. She was someone she would be proud to call a friend, even if it went against her natural attitude.

She heard the others eventually join her in the search. Pieces were tossed aside as each of them took a small area to search. There had to be something left over amongst all the garbage and she was going to find it and return it. Her eyes felt moist and April held up the back of her hands to her eyes. July was going to have to be told as well and she didn't want to imagine how he was going to take it. She knew he had grown to like the other lady.

"I found something!"

April looked up to see Devon holding up BK-201's blade. They could take it as evidence, but she still needed something of Misaki's. It took them hours and even Jacob had helped after being threatened by April. All they could find were a few scraps of charred fabric and her melted cell phone. Also, they found a few small fragments of BK-201's mask. But that was it. They were going to need more help to locate her body.

***

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Kanami. This is April."

"_April? The one who went with Misaki to America?"_ she asked.

"Yes... I have some bad news to share with you."

"_What... Is it?"_

"It's Misaki... She's gone," she replied with difficulty.

"_What?! What do you mean?!"_

April swallowed audibly as she knew she was going to be asked this question. Even knowing that, it didn't help. She had already explained once to July and he had ignored her for the rest of the day. He wouldn't leave Misaki's room. She had a feeling that he was searching for her. Jacob was responsible for doing a formal write-up, but she thought her friends deserved to know before they received that.

"We were chasing BK-201. He was at a burning building, fighting with another Contractor. Jacob tried to stop her, but she still rushed into the building..."

"_Her body. Did you find it?! She can't be gone!"_ Kanami screamed.

"No... We didn't find it, but we found scraps of her clothes and her cell phone."

"_Oh God, no!" _Kanami wailed. _"Why would she do something crazy like that?!"_

"I – I have no idea. I thought you should know before they send out the formal report. Please, as difficult as it is, tell the others. I'm sending her things back as soon as possible."

"_I... Thanks..."_

Letting the phone drop to the floor after Kanami disconnected, April couldn't believe it, even now. Though they hadn't been able to locate her body, even when they had pulled out everything, she knew it was impossible to survive that fire. It was so hot in there that even the metal was twisted and warped. Her body would never be able to handle that kind of temperature.

Sighing softly, she left her room and made her way down the hall to the room which had now become July's. She entered it to find him curled up on the covers. Quietly making her way to his side, she gently sat down on the bed. He didn't move. It seemed like he was taking this even harder than November's passing and she didn't know what she could do. Slowly, she placed her hand on his head, hoping to give him some comfort.

He turned to stare at her with troubled blue-grey eyes. His expression hadn't changed, but she understood. He had developed an attachment to Misaki, one that she didn't understand – one that she had developed as well. She had changed from when they had first met her, but she was still the same in many ways. April had become accustomed to her companionship, and July her gentle seriousness.

"I'm sorry," April finally said, feeling like she couldn't apologize enough.

***

"Ishizaki-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

The others of Foreign Affairs, Section Four, glanced up at her as she had run into the room with laboured breathing like she had just finished a marathon. Glancing around for an empty seat, the only one free was Misaki's. Tears pooled in her eyes and she shook her head, her hands covering her face. It just couldn't be true! Misaki was strong and capable, calm and collected. It didn't make sense that she would run into a burning building, even if BK-201 was supposedly in there.

"Ishizaki-san, what's the matter?" Saito asked, the temporary leader of their group. "Did something happen?"

"It's Misaki," she murmured, wiping at her tears.

His body went stiff at hearing her words, the room enveloped in silence as they all waited with bated breath to hear what she said next. They were reminded of the time Misaki had come in, bearing the dreadful news that she was leaving for America. Now, with Ishizaki's reaction, they didn't expect good news.

"Well, what is it?" Kono asked, despite the thick tension in the room.

"She's gone..."

"Gone? Gone how?" Saito exclaimed. "I don't understand! She wouldn't run away."

"Gone... As in dead..."

"No..."

A gasp went up into the air, to fill the silence and they looked at each other in shock. It wasn't possible! She could do anything! She couldn't be dead and in America no less. She was supposed to come back and lead them, just like she did in the past. Saito collapsed to the floor when his hand missed the nearby desk. No one knew what to say.

"How... How do you know?" Otsuka finally managed to ask.

"Because April just called me this morning."

"I don't understand! How could she possibly...?!" Saito exclaimed, unable to get the word out.

"According to April, she ran into a burning building to chase down BK-201. But the building collapsed and there was no sign of either of them, except for bits of Misaki's blazer and her cell phone..."

"No! It's not true! She wouldn't do something like that! That's suicide!"

**********

**A/N:** Aww... My poor July~ :( Makes me just want to hug him. You'll have to wait a bit more to find out what happens to Hei, Misaki and Yin since this chapter and the next are to tie up the loose ends of the other characters. But I hope you enjoyed it :)


	25. The Punishment

Reminder that underlined speech is spoken in English! :)

**********

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Punishment**

April was sitting nervously, holding July's hand, as the two of them were waiting for their sentence. Since she was from MI-6, she had to write her own formal report and present it to both MI-6 and Foreign Affairs. As a result, she was told to wait where she was until they reviewed the document and had time to decide what to do next. Now was the moment of reckoning and she had no clue what to expect.

She had been called away to a different office along with July while Jacob and the others were in a meeting with their own superiors. She had failed them and there was a price to pay for it. She couldn't imagine that her life was on the line for it. Even so, she had never faced this type of judgment before; she was nervous. It was bad enough that she had to deal with Misaki being gone. This just seemed to compound the anxiety.

"What's going to happen to us?" July inquired.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but whatever it is, we'll stick together. I won't leave you behind."

July didn't say anything in response; only squeezed her hand a little tighter as they continued to wait. It seemed like eternity had passed before the phone rang. Cautiously, April picked it up while July watched her.

[A/N: This conversation is entirely in English. The underline isn't formatting for the italicized words.]

"Hello?" she said softly.

"_Hello April. I trust July is with you."_

"Yes, he is," she answered.

"_Good. I'm sure you know what we were to discuss today."_

"Of course."

"_Then I won't beat around the bush,"_ he replied._"Foreign Affairs was not impressed to hear that they lost one of their best agents, especially when you know the position her father holds..."_

"Yes, of course."

"_Then what I'm about to say next won't come as a surprise. He wants you out,"_ he stated. _"Both you and July."_

"Out?" she repeated. "Out as in fired?"

"_We haven't decided that part quite yet, but off this case. You've been given your chance between working with November and Misaki the first time, and now Misaki again. I wouldn't bank on returning though... The others aren't thrilled about this and they think that you have fallen short of your potential."_

"I understand, sir," she replied.

"_Well... You'll have to wait a while longer before coming back. I'll keep you posted."_

"Understood. Thank you sir." [/end of conversation]

Hanging up the phone, April sighed softly, but turned to glance at July with a slight smile. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined, now that she had a chance to think about it. If she was discharged, they would most likely discharge July as well. After all, they had known that his abilities had originally reached a standstill. There hadn't been time to inform them that he had regained his powers; not that he would agree to work with anyone else.

July looked at her expectantly and all she could do was relay the message to him. She took the blame since no one believed that July would act without orders. Perhaps it was time. She couldn't imagine working with someone who was meant to replace November. She didn't think that they would be so lucky as to find another qualified ice Contractor. They had worked well together because her powers complimented his.

"Home?"July asked.

"No, not yet. But I'm sure it'll be soon."

Nodding in reply, July took a step closer towards her. April lightly touched her hand to his head, understanding what he needed. It was because of Misaki that he had grown accustomed to human contact. She had been the one who comforted him in ways only a human could do; a gentle smile, a light touch and even the occasional hug. Though he didn't act like a human, April knew that he was continually stepping closer towards that direction.

"If they release us, that's not so bad," April commented. "It will be odd not being part of the team, but we'll get used it. I think Misaki would like that; to find us living peacefully instead of getting mixed up in their business."

July nodded his head and they left the room together to find the others.

***

In the meeting room, Marissa, Devon and Ryan were seated at the table while Jacob paced its length nervously. His superior was sitting at the head of the table, calmly glancing through the report, even though Jacob knew he had already read it in detail prior to this. It was time to receive the verdict on what was to happen next. Jacob finally stopped pacing when he lightly placed the file on the table, leaning in with his arms on the tabletop.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

"I'm fine," Jacob stated. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Well, I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but Misaki comes from an influential family as her father is the Superintendent Supervisor of the National Police Agency back in Japan."

"I didn't know..."

"Now you do," he replied. "They are not impressed with the latest events, especially the fact that she passed on under _your_ watch."

"Shit! What's going to happen to me?" Jacob inquired.

He despised the way his superior took his time, enjoying it as he squirmed. Slowly, he sat back in his chair while watching him the whole time. When he still didn't speak a moment later, Jacob resumed his anxious pacing. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good news, but he needed to know how bad it was going to be.

"They've already reached a decision."

"I knew that already or you wouldn't be here," snapped Jacob. "Just tell me what it is."

"Alright. You're off the team."

"That's not so bad."

"And you're demoted," he added. "You'll start from bottom ranks again."

"What?! Just because that woman was crazy enough to run into a blazing building?! I was the one who tried to stop her!"

"Tried and failed. It's no use. They were already lenient with you as Foreign Affairs wanted you off the force permanently."

"Then what about them?" he asked, pointing at the rest of his team. "And April?"

"MI-6 is handling her, but from my understanding, she'll be permanently out. As for the others, they stay. We can't lose our entire BK-201 team. As the leader, you take the blame."

Jacob growled, clenching his fists. He was sorely tempted to throttle the man, unable to accept that he was demoted to beginner's rank when he already had over ten years of experience, _just_ because Misaki knew people in high places. Even so, he didn't act out on his anger as that meant he would be kicked out permanently. He couldn't afford that as he had already dedicated his life to the service.

"Excuse me, but what do we do now?" Marissa asked.

"You'll resume your duties of monitoring BK-201's activities."

"And a team leader?"

"We'll send Jacob's replacement tomorrow," he replied. "And I want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Jacob answered with gritted teeth.

He nodded his head, standing before he picked up the file and left the room. Jacob fumed, ready to shoot something or someone. The other three sat quietly, afraid to say anything that set him off. It was unfair that he had to take the blame and they could understand why. Misaki had acted on her own and it wasn't anyone's responsibility to monitor her actions. But Foreign Affairs was upset and they were exerting pressure on the CIA.

"Finished now?"

The others looked up to see April and July entering the room. They looked like they had fared better. But then again, one always had a straight face and the other was relatively laid back for a Contractor. The three at the table didn't speak and April turned her gaze towards the one angrily pacing the room, muttering profanity and curses under his breath. She didn't want to know.

"So what are you going to do now?" April asked quietly when she joined the other three. "Looks like things went horribly wrong."

"He got stripped of everything, short of being kicked out," Ryan explained. "And you?"

"I'm out. They said they haven't taken me out of the service yet, but I'm sure they will."

"And July?"

"Him too," she answered. "He's my partner. We're replaced easily enough..."

"What are you doing here?!"

The four of them turned to look up as Jacob stormed towards them. July was the only one who hadn't responded as he was holding onto one of the water glasses on the table. He hadn't given up on searching, despite April's attempts to convince him that she was truly gone.

"Well?!"

"I came to see how everyone was doing," April replied calmly.

"There's nothing to see! Now get out!"

She could understand his irrational tendency to blame her and perhaps she was partially to blame. Even so, no longer on the team, she had no reason to argue with him. After returning home, she would never see him again. He stormed around the chairs when she didn't respond, grabbing her from her seat by the collar of her jacket. April just stared at him, not intimidated by him.

"I said. Get. Out," he growled.

"I'll be gone soon enough."

Both Ryan and Devon jumped out of their chairs to stop him as he wrapped a hand around April's neck to strangle her. Behind her, July turned to stare at him, gripping the glass. Unexpectedly, July flung the glass at him where it connected with Jacob's temple and dropped to shatter on the floor. He began to grab at another one and Devon was finally able to get him to loosen his grip.

"I'm fine, July," April commented as she was dropped to the floor.

July came to her defence, standing at her side. His gaze was unrelenting even as he stared up at a man more than a foot taller than him. Jacob stared back, disbelieving that the boy would try to threaten him. As he made a move to grab the boy, a rumble sounded above them and his gaze was drawn to the Contractor beside him.

"I suggest you watch your hand," she stated, red eyes piercing his. [underlined]"I'll take our share of the blame, but I won't let you touch July. Don't forget that I answer to _no one_ now."[/underlined]

It was enough to scare him and he dropped his hand, angrily continuing his string of curses. He left them alone and April checked on July. He nodded in reply when she asked if he was okay. Smiling slightly, he had come to her aid a second time; the first when they had unexpectedly encountered BK-201.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said on Jacob's behalf. "He's always been like that and being demoted because of Misaki..."

"I know. But that's just how the politics work."

"So when are you leaving?"

"We're not sure," answered April. "They didn't even say that I was out permanently yet, but I know. I'm sure that we'll be on our way back by the end of the week."

"I see."

"Anyways, I should return these."

July held out his temporary badge that he had received on the first day. Ryan smiled slightly, impressed by the bond between the two partners. It was very different from what he had seen here. But then again, he had a feeling it was because they both had special powers that it had formed. Jacob wasn't the first human to despise Contractors and he certainly wasn't going to be the last. April held out the cell phone, gun and badge, which Ryan also took.

"I know it wasn't very long and we didn't start off on the right foot, but take care of yourselves," April stated, glancing at each of them individually.

"Yah, you too. It's unfortunate how things turned out."

She nodded in reply before she said her good-byes; not for herself really, but for Misaki. She knew Misaki would have wanted their work to end on a good note; preferably with the capture of BK-201. July held up his hand in the form of a wave before the two of them left the room and ultimately the building as free people. It was actually pretty nice not having to answer to anyone but herself. She was sure they could get used to this.

**********

**A/N:** Justice is served! Kind of... :) Though Jacob wasn't _really_ a bad guy, he was just a major jerk. In the end, he had to pay a price, even if it seemed unreasonable. I hope it was punishment enough for those of you who didn't like him. And, I like the way things ended for April and July. Seems more fitting for them to do their own thing, especially since April's powers really aren't all that useful without November. And of course, I have to include July moments!! hehe, he's so cute! Now you just have to wait for the last chapter to see what happens to Hei, Misaki and Yin~


	26. The Escape

The conclusion to my long-winded story... Lolz~ Seemed like it was extra long! I've never written a fanfic this long before. Anyways, enjoy!

**********

**Chapter Twenty-Six – The Escape**

Awaking before dawn, Hei smiled into the dark as he felt Misaki snuggle closer towards him. A slight sigh escaped her lips, her bandaged hand resting lightly against his chest. Using his free hand, he used it to hold her gently by the wrist; his other arm was occupied as she was resting on it, using it as a pillow. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the first night they had returned.

They had returned to find Yin waiting for them nervously. It wasn't something obvious, but he could tell by the way she sat, knelt in front of the water with her fingers trailing patterns on its surface. A ghost of a smile appeared before she pushed at her cheeks to form a full grin. Approaching while he still carried Misaki, Yin had glanced around, her eyes assessing the situation. Satisfied that no one was going to die, she nodded and headed to her own room.

The apartment was sparsely furnished, resembling his place in Tokyo. Part of the attraction had been that it reminded him of home – his first one in Japan. The building was slightly run down, but the rent was cheap and the landlord didn't pay attention to them as long as they paid on time.

Gently placing Misaki on the floor, he left the room to get towels and clean dry clothes for her. She was soaking wet, thanks to April and he didn't want to take the chance that she would get sick. He quickly towel dried his hair, the only part of him wet, when Misaki insisted that he take care of himself first. His jacket repelled the water, effectively keeping him dry.

Misaki tried to do it herself when he dropped a towel in her lap, but he quickly pulled her hand away. They were going to treat that, but he had to get her dry first. Wrapping one towel around her shoulders, he took the other one and knelt behind her. Carefully, he released her hair from its prison and used the towel to dry her hair. He smiled as he rubbed her long brown locks between the towel ends.

Next, he pulled out the first aid kit before examining her hand. The palm of her hand was raw and red, an angry welt where her skin had been ripped away by the hot doorknob of the emergency exit. Gently, he placed a kiss to her inner wrist, amazed that she could do so much for him. She didn't speak, only smiling when he glanced up at her.

"It's going to hurt," he told her softly.

She bit her lip to avoid crying out in pain as he dabbed at the wound with disinfectant wipes. He didn't want her to get an infection and they were going to have to be extra careful. When it was clean, he went to wash his hands thoroughly before applying burn cream. She winced as it stung her flesh, but she didn't voice any complaints. Lastly, he wrapped bandages around her hand to protect it, as well as to ensure that the cream didn't smear everywhere.

When he was finished, he told her to change out of the wet clothes. He only had a large t-shirt as he was positive her slim figure would never hold up any of the pants that he owned. Going to his room, he shook out his jacket and put it away. There wasn't much to do, but he wanted to give her time to change. He gave her a few minutes, returning to find that she was struggling with it because of her hand.

She gave him a sheepish grin as she was still trying to release the first of the row. Sighing softly, Hei knelt in front of her, pulling her hands away. He kept his gaze locked on a spot to the left of her head to avoid glancing down. The wet fabric of her blouse was sheer as it clung to her curves, outlining everything underneath. It was already bad enough that they were this close to each other. When he finished and tried to pull away, he found his wrist trapped by her hand and he turned to look into her eyes.

"Hei," she had whispered. "I'm cold."

As if to prove it to him, she pulled his hand up and placed it over her heart, her eyes never leaving his. His fingers had twitched, but he was trying to hold back when she took matters into her own hands. Closing her eyes, she had pressed her lips to his. He leaned in for better contact, his free hand bracing himself against the floor. Her tongue teased his lips as it flickered out to trace along his bottom lip. His beautiful Misaki...

He freed his hand to cradle her by the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her damp hair. Using his other hand, his skin brushed along hers as he helped her out of the wet shirt. Her hands were exploring on their own as she stroked them down his chest and down his back, until she finally found the hem of his shirt. Her fingers teased their way underneath and Hei broke contact briefly to take it off. Then in one swift motion, he locked lips with her again and swept her off her feet as he carried her into his room.

He shifted on the bed, his body reacting to the memory. The way she had whispered out his name over and over; the feel of her silky smooth skin against his; the slight scratch of the bandage as her hands had touched him; the way she had looked with her hair fanned out underneath her; the way she smelled; and the way she trembled when he held her close. Swallowing, he quickly pushed aside those thoughts.

***

Burying her nose against his chest, Misaki sighed softly, awaking herself from her sweet dreams. Blinking a few times, she shifted her head slightly to glance at the beloved man she was sleeping with. He didn't move and Misaki smiled to herself. The last few days had been bliss to be close to him. That didn't mean that she didn't remember the people she had left behind, but Hei was always close by to hold and comfort her; even Yin would gently place her hand on her shoulder when Misaki was feeling down. It meant a lot coming from a doll.

Snuggling close to his warmth again, Misaki placed a light kiss to his skin exposed above the collar of his shirt. Her thoughts shifted to her latest partners and she wondered what happened after her disappearance. She was reminded of a cute boy doll who she adored; who had stood guard by her side and slept with her at night to keep away the scary people. With a giggle, she thought that Yin and July would be cute together, not that it would happen.

"Hm? What's so amusing?"

Misaki shifted as she heard his voice. Since they were both awake now, she sat up to allow him to do the same. Hei pulled her close while waiting for her reply. She fidgeted, playing with the blanket while pulling it up around them. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, Misaki leaned back against him, smiling.

"Well, what was so funny?" he asked softly, his breath teasing her ears.

She turned to glance at him and he leaned in to give her a good morning kiss. Even so, she took her time in responding.

"I just thought that July and Yin would be cute together, if it were possible," she finally answered shyly.

Hei chuckled as she had love on the brain and he didn't blame her. He had been in euphoria since her return. There was something very special in the fact that he could hold her close, protect her, kiss her good morning when they woke up and kiss her good night before they slept. Sighing contentedly, he held her tight as he dropped a kiss to her hair. It was their favourite way to spend the morning; in each other's arms.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," Hei finally said seriously.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to Yin as well. We'll discuss this over breakfast."

***

Misaki and Yin sat together at the small table while Hei was preparing breakfast. Before this, Yin had double checked her wounds and changed the bandages. Hei avoided doing so unless it was absolutely necessary and she had the feeling that it was because of his guilty conscience. Even so, it was the choice she had made; she would do it all over again if it meant that they would be together.

She found that her new doll partner talked more than her previous one. Yin always shared what she found and Misaki realized that the girl was very bright, despite what she knew about traditional dolls. Yin thought for herself, often telling Hei that he was wrong, if she thought so. She was so human; the only part not was the lack of changes in facial expression.

July was like that as well and Misaki wondered if the difference was due to the difference in their Contractor partner. April was a Contractor, through and through, though Misaki realized that she had changed; Hei was a mix of human and Contractor, a steady influence of humanness over Yin.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? It's nothing," Misaki replied, smiling at the girl.

"If you're not comfortable, let me know."

"Is something wrong?" Hei asked, joining them with food.

"Not at all. I was just distracted by silly thoughts. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I know Yin is always checking," Hei answered. "But I really feel that we've overstayed our welcome here."

"Someone is after us already?"

"Not yet," replied Yin. "Probably soon."

"I wanted to wait for you to heal and you're healing nicely. Do you think you're ready for it?"

"Ready when you are."

"It's just my hand," Misaki stated, smiling at Yin's response. "If we're getting ready to leave, there are a few things I think I need to do."

"Like what?"

"I need clothes," she said, as she had been borrowing Hei's so far. "Also, I think I need an appearance change also."

"Like what?" Hei asked cautiously.

"A haircut at least and if that's not enough, to color my hair."

"No."

"Why not?" Misaki inquired.

"I like your hair the way it is," Hei replied stubbornly.

"Still... It makes sense."

"She's right, you know," Yin added.

"Oh fine."

Hei gave in reluctantly as he had liked the way Misaki's hair felt in between his fingers when he played with it. But it was a selfish thought and they had to think about their safety before all else. Since they had decided that they would leave, he set out after finishing his meal. He would clean up upon his return and he left Misaki's new appearance up to Yin since he didn't agree, not really, to this idea.

***

Sitting in front of the mirror, Misaki twisted her head left and right as she continued to gaze at her reflection; her fingers twirling the ring around her finger. Her hair was originally so long; it had been a long time since she had it short. The bulk of her hair lay on her lap like a coiled snake. Though it was no longer attached to her head, they could at least keep it as a memento of the Misaki who had been lost. This was a new chapter of her life, one filled by Hei and Yin.

She almost felt bald; she was so accustomed to the weight of it against her back. They didn't change the color, but they had cropped it short into a stylish bob just past her chin with a thin fringe of bangs in front. She glanced up as she saw Hei in the reflection and smiled. His jaw dropped open and she wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What happened?" he exclaimed, finally making his way towards her.

"We cut it, like we said we would."

He dropped to his knees behind her, his fingers lifting up her hair – or what was left of it. Misaki watched, amused as he continued to shake his head in disbelief. Finally, she turned and held up what there was of the ponytail, his eyes flickering towards it. When he snatched it out of her hands, cradling it against his cheek, Misaki couldn't help laughing.

"It's only hair. It'll grow back eventually."

"But not soon enough," he murmured, pulling her close to him. "I liked the way it fanned out around you when I made love to you."

Misaki blushed as it was the first time he ever talked this way, but she wasn't embarrassed by what had happened between them. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. He did things she never expected of him from time to time, but that was what made it so special. She had all the time in the world to learn more and more about him.

"So where are we going to go?" Misaki asked softly.

"Up north to their neighbour. We'll go to Canada."

*********

**A/N:** And that's a wrap!

Canada... hehe~ Though they're on the wrong side (from where I am), it's still quite clever - I thought. And yay for them being together! **FINALLY!!**

I hope you liked the story!! :)


End file.
